Mortis Draglilth
by Spirits Death Rain
Summary: Mortis isn't from the Fairytail universe. She's from ours! How did she get there? She trains in fire dragon slayer magic, forced to learn ice magic. She joins Fairytail and see's she is at the very first episode. She knows everything that will happen in Fairytail What will she do? Change their story or leave it. Will she ever get back home and find out how she got there and why?
1. Prologue

She couldn't remember falling on her bed that night. But she felt like she was falling. She opened her eyes only to see she was falling. She looked down to see she was past the clouds and falling to the ground. She knew she wouldn't survive a fall like this. She screamed as she didn't know what to do. How did she get here? Why is she there? Why must she die now?

"I've got you!" She wondered if she imagined that. She suddenly started to stop falling. A massive red, scaly hand wrapped itself around her. She was in such shock, she couldn't breathe. When the hand opened up she saw land. She jumped off and landed on her feet. She turned around to see a huge red dragon.

Her eyes widened. Things couldn't get any weirder, could they? The dragon stared back. "Hmm. Lots of magic energy I sense in you" he said. "Wha…what?" she asked. "What is your name child?" the dragon asked. "I….I'm Mo…. I'm Mortis" she gulped. "I'm Igneel" he introduced. Mortis's eye frowned. She recognized that name. But where from?

"Where are you from Mortis?" he asked. Mortis suddenly remembered her situation. She had no bloody clue. "I'm not too sure. I was… I can't…" she didn't know how to even begin explaining what was going on, as she didn't know herself. "I see," Igneel said. "Come with me." Mortis instinctively followed him. Where had she heard that name before? Igneel?

They walked until they were in a cave. Igneel breathed fire in the centre. Mortis stared in amazement. "Cool," she said. Igneel laughed and curled up and stared at her. "Now, what to do with you?" he said. Mortis stared at him worried. "you're not going to kill me are you?" she asked, worried. He laughed and said "no I love human children. Such spirit and energy. The lust for power and knowledge."

Mortis felt insulted and said "I'm thirteen." "Such a young age. But there is potential in you." She was getting confused. "Potential for what?" Igneel lifted his head and said "I'm going to teach you the magic power of fire." That's when she remembered that name. Igneel. Father of Natsu Dragneel. Fairytail. She had somehow ended up in the Fairytail universe. But how? It was fiction and shouldn't be real. "Do you accept my proposal Mortis?" he asked.

Life was going to be different. Her family and friends were gone. Her whole world. Her dreams were gone. She would have to get used to life in this world now. She looked up at Igneel with a tear running down her face. She nodded and said "yes." Igneel smiled and said "good. We start now." He stood up and walked out of the cave. "Now?" Mortis asked, following. "I'm going to teach you everything in six months" he explained. "Why six months?" she asked. "Because after that, we work on brute strength."

Mortis was standing in a wide open space. Igneel turned and stared at her. "the first lesson is to become one with the heat. The only way you will create fire, is that you turn your body into a dragon's slayers." He breathed fire and it surrounded her. "You must teach your body to accept the heat. Teach your body to rely on it." Mortis stared around in fear, worried she was going to burn. Her skin was already too hot. But she had nowhere to go. She looked at Igneel and saw him analyzing her. She wanted to prove to him she was worth training, just like Natsu.

She sat down and took the brute force of the heat. Sweat drenched her clothes and hair. She couldn't breathe. Every time she took a breath in all she tasted was her sweat and heat. She needed some cool air. "Come on you can do this," she told herself. She didn't know how long she had been in the heat. She looked up at the sky to see it had started to go dark. But the fire wasn't letting up. It was still roaring.

Igneel suddenly breathed more fire, engulfing her in it. Mortis screamed. She looked around and saw she was fine. She felt her body tingle at the touch of fire. She was touching fire. "I'm touching it" she smiled. She spread her arms out and enjoyed the sensation.

The fire died down and Igneel smiled. Mortis smiled too. "Do you know how long you sat in the fire circle?" he asked. Mortis shrugged and guessed "a couple of hours?" Igneel shook his head as he corrected "10 hours." Her eyes widened with shock. "You have taught your body to absorb the heat." "But all I did was sit there and silently beg for it to be over" she explained. "Mortis I have a very type of fire. What you did you couldn't do with any normal fire. My fire converts the human skin to absorb and change into dragon skin. You are now ready for training." She somehow felt violated. In thirteen hours her body had changed into a dragon slayer. She looked down and her face went red. "Crap" she hissed and she covered up her exposed body. The fire had burned her clothes away. Igneel laughed and said I have some spares for you."

Mortis started to wonder if they were Natsu's. Should she ask about any other being trained by him? Maybe not now. They went back in the cave and buried in the ground was a black vest with gold outlines and a white pair of shorts. She put them on and they were a perfect fit. "Why do you have human clothes?" she asked. "I help humans when I can. I may be a dragon, Mortis, but that doesn't mean I can't help while being in view" he explained. She smiled at how sweet he was. He grinned and Mortis saw Natsu's smile in it.

Over the next couple of months, they spent morning till night training. Mortis felt herself growing stronger. Her fire magic was still weak, but she was able to run and jump higher than she once could. One night Mortis had jumped and climbed on top of the cave with hardly breaking a sweat. And only eating fire and berries was a very good diet. She had lost any bit of fat she once had.

She loved life with Igneel and she didn't want it to end. But she knew one day he was going to go and never come back. That was when she was going to go find Natsu and Fairytail. As the months passes by she would start to wake up with panic that Igneel might have already left. She was wondering if she could find out where he was going and take Natsu to see him.

One night in the cave as Mortis was eating Igneel fire and some berries she thought it was the time to asked him. "How old are you?" Igneel sighed and replied "old enough." "Have you trained anybody else in dragon slayer magic before?" she asked, knowing the answer. Igneel didn't answer for a while. She was worried she had touched a raw nerve. "yes, only one" he finally replied. "Who?" she asked.

Igneel explained "my son. He was slow after his body changed. He only wanted to grow strong as fast as he could. He would rush and get frustrated. However, as he grew older he started to understand more about the magic. Once he understood he then started to grow stronger. I am so proud of him." "Where's your son now?" Mortis asked, wondering if Igneel even knew. "He's in a guild called Fairytail. His name is Natsu Dragneel. I wish I could see him" he said. Mortis wondered if he had meant to say that.

She left it there. she knew he was going to leave her one day. Some part of her wishes it was soon, she hated going to sleep wondering if he would be with her the next day, but the other part wishes it was months away so she could enjoy the life she currently had.

Two more months had passed and Mortis had completed her training and was working on her strength. She had a strong sense of smell then and she was able to destroy large objects. She planned on keeping her destruction under control, unlike Natsu.

One day Igneel left to get food, while Mortis was increasing her strength. She threw two punched from each other her fists, then jumped high in the air, leaned backward with her feet ablaze. When she landed she had caused a massive hole in the ground. She breathed deeply to calm down her adrenalin. "That's my girl." She turned around to see Igneel behind her. She smirked with her new dragon fangs that had grown.

They walked back into the cave and Igneel sat her down. "what's up"? she asked. "I want you to know, that I'm proud of the progress you have made over the past eight months. So I have a surprise for you" he said. Mortis smiled as she was never expecting this. Igneel handed her a dark gray scarf identical to Natsu's. "Thank you" she smiled. Igneel wrapped the scarf around her neck as he said "this scarf is a symbol of how proud I am of you and how much I love my daughter." Mortis smiled and hugged her dragon father. She went to bed for the first time in months with no worries of Igneel leaving.

During the night, as the fire died, Igneel looked over at his daughter and said "I've never wanted to leave my child. Natsu was so young when I left him. I hope you find him. Learn together grow together. I love you both." Igneel then left the cave a and flew away.

Mortis woke in the morning to find Igneel gone. She assumed he was out getting food. She spent her morning training. She loved the feeling of the scarf on her neck as she would fly through the air and summon her fire. At first, she was worried the scarf would burn, but when she inflamed her whole body without thinking and she looked down to it was fine, she relaxed.

She clenched her fist in front of her, smiling as she said "I can't wait to show Igneel." She waited the rest of the day. She was sat on top of the cave waiting for him. The stars were out and she was lying on her back waiting. Hours later, it finally dawned on her. She sat up in fear. "Please not yet" she silently begged. She tried to remember a time when Igneel was gone for the whole day. But she couldn't. Igneel never left her on her own for a whole day, not once. Tears flooded her cheeks as she realized he was gone.

She cried all night. As signs of light began to show, she wiped her eyes clean. She stood up. She didn't cry like that when she entered this universe and have her family taken away from her by choice, but she was now devastated. She held her scarf as she said "I will see you again father."

She packed her back and left the cave. She couldn't bring herself to look back at it. that was her home for two years. She was now a completely different person, to the one she was when she first stepped into the cave.

Two weeks had passed since she left the cave. She was now on a boat filled with poor people. She did find some people with rich clothing on. She wondered what they were doing on this crowded boat, when they looked like they could afford a yacht. She turned around from the edge to see a group of orphans freezing in the cold night. They had a small dying fire in a metal barrel. Mortis walked over and said "shh." She rubbed her hands against her mouth and blew fire through them. The fire roared to life, warming the children. "Thanks miss" the smiled. She smiled in response.

"My aren't you on the wrong boat?" a man asked her. Mortis looked to her right to find a man with the top half of his face covered in a metal mask. She recognized the man and the voice. Who was it? "Can I help you?" she asked. "I think the question is, can I help you?" he said. He removed his mask and gray hair was spiking upwards. Mortis suddenly recognized him. She quickly remembered she shouldn't know him. "Who are you?" "I am Lyon Bastia, who are you?" Mortis had to think of a last name. She wasn't going to use her Earth land name. "I'm Mortis Draglilth." Lyon walked until he was in front of her personal space.

Mortis remembered what he was like before he joined Lumia Scale, she didn't like him one bit. "I know why you're on this boat" he said. "And why's that?" she asked. "Everybody here has been affected by the demon Deliora" he said. Everybody on the boat stopped and stared at them. "My master freezed the demon five years ago, but I intend to kill it. Join us and take your revenge on it." Mortis realized if she could get to Galuna she could start from there to get to Fairytail. She had been wondering aimlessly for two weeks. She pretended to be one of them and said "yes I want revenge."

Lyon smiled as they arrived on the island. They all exited the boat and walked towards the temple.

Mortis didn't know what she was getting herself into. Lyon had mentioned five years. That meant Gray, Natsu and Lucy were going to be on the island in two years. That mean she hadn't even passed the first episode yet.

Mortis was suddenly grabbed and pulled back. She threw her captive to the side, jumped and kicked the guy in the stomach. She saw Lyon bounce backward to gather his balance. "what are you doing?" Mortis demanded. "So you can fight. I wonder how well Ice magic will be for you?" he wondered. Mortis's eye widened. Ice magic?

"First you will need to sort your stance out" and he then showed her the correct stance. Mortis didn't know if fire and ice could work together. "You saw me use fire magic. I know in order to use Ice magic, the body must be able to stand the cold. My body obserbs heat." "No you don't, all you need to do is understand the cold I want to see how strong you are. Now the stance!" he shouted. Mortis followed his stance. "Ice make shield!" he shouted. Mortis followed and shouted "ice make shield!" Suddenly a huge shield rose out of the ground. It wasn't the same to Lyon's green ice, or Gray's blue Ice. It was a light red, not pink. "Fascinating" Lyon said. He walked towards her and said "I will train you in ice magic." Mortis didn't feel like she had any choice in that.

The next year was hell for her. Every day was hard training. Lyon was strict and hit her every time she failed, or did something wrong, or not well enough. "Again!" he shouted. Mortis was on top of the temple, attempting to create life. She kept taking deep breaths trying to get the air in her lungs back.

She stood up straight and shouted "Ice make eagles!" Eagles did shoot out of her hands, but they broke after two seconds. "NO!" Lyon shouted. He created an ice sword and hit her back with the butt. Mortis fell to the ground. She was too exhausted to avoid the hit or fight back. She laid there about to pass out. "You need to give me support when I revive Deliora!" he shouted.

Mortis stood up and thought this would be the best time to say something about that. "You shouldn't do it, Lyon, you're not strong enough!" she said. Lyon stared at her like he had just been stabbed. "You don't have faith in your master! I will kill Deliora for what he did to our lives!" he shouted. Lyon had told the story to her about Ur and Gray. "All you're doing is trying to get stronger, what happens after Deliora Lyon? Your strong as you are. You shouldn't be striving to defeat someone else demons!" she said.

She stood and stared at his growing rage. "Ice make swords!" she shouted and she had a sword in each hand as Lyon shouted "Ice make canons!" Four canons formed around him and started to shoot ice ball at her. Mortis kept swinging her sword to break the canons. She had learned to aim her strength on the weakest spots of her targets, so she doesn't waste magic energy on aimless shooting.

"Ice make lion!" he suddenly shouted. Mortis expected the canons to vanish, but they kept coming while the tiger charged at her. She didn't know what to do, if she stopped defending herself from the canons she would get hit. She raged her fire, hoping to melt the ice. Her fire had no effect. She remembered Natsu had the same problem. The tiger bit her and threw her to the edge of the other temple. Blood covered her shirt. She stood up with her hand clenching her side.

She knew this wasn't the real Lyon, but she hated him. "You are no longer my pupil!" he shouted. "I never wanted to be your pupil in the first place!" she shouted. Suddenly th canons fired at her and hit without mercy. When they stopped she was suddenly thrown in the air and landed in the ocean.

She felt the cold water numbed her pain. She didn't know where she was swimming too or how long it was going to take, but anywhere but Galuna island.

"Come on Natsu it wasn't that bad" Happy said. Natsu clutched his stomach, trying to regain himself after two train rides. "Easy for you to say, you didn't ride the train twice" Natsu said. They walked down by the docks. Happy stared at the ocean, to suddenly see a figure in the water. "Natsu! Look!" he shouted. Natsu saw the figure too. He tried to smell it. "That's a person in there. See we don't have to take the train back, we can swim" He smiled. Suddenly the figure sank into the sea. "Where did the person go?" Happy asked.

Natsu didn't take any chances. He threw his bag off and dived into the ocean. He saw the person landing on the bottom of the ocean. He noticed it was girl and she was badly bruised. He grabbed her by her waist and swam up to the surface. He climbed back on the dock and dragged the girl on. She suddenly coughed up the ocean water and laid back on the deck. "Am I dead?" she asked. "No, your ok" Happy said.

She opened her eyes and saw Natsu and Happy. She was surprised, she couldn't believe it. It's him. "I'm Natsu!" he smiled. Mortis smiled and said "I'm Mortis. Thank you for saving me." "No problem" Happy said. "You didn't even do anything!" Natsu argued. "I'm the one who found her in the first place" Happy argued back. Mortis couldn't help but to laugh. They were even funnier in real life. They stared at her as she slowly rose to her feet "I'm sorry. Can you tell me what you're doing here?" she asked. "Why?" Natsu asked. "just curious. I'm a traveler" she lied. "Oh ok. I hear there is a salamander in town and I think it's my dad Igneel."

Mortis's eyes widened. She knew where she was in the story. She was at the very beginning. They haven't even met Lucy yet. Three years of training. She was then sixteen years old, the same as Natsu and the others. This is where she now had the power to change the course of time for the Fairytail universe.


	2. Fairy Tail

Mortis and Natsu were walking down the streets. "I was told a salamander was around in Hargian. I'm hoping it's my father Igneel" Natsu explained. She tagged along with him for a while. She didn't have the heart to tell him that it wasn't. She kept an eye out for Lucy. She had to make sure she wasn't going to that perverts party later tonight.

"But what if it isn't your father?" she asked. "It will I can just feel it" he smiled. Her heart clenched for him. She felt sick. He was going to be devastated. Suddenly girls were running towards the centre of town. "It's the salamander!" they screamed. "He's that way!" Happy said. Natsu grabbed Mortis by her arm and said "come on!"

They ran to the crowd and pushed their way through the people. "Igneel! Igneel! It's me!" Natsu shouted. He stopped when he saw it wasn't his dragon father. "Who the heck are you?" Natsu asked. The man seemed offended and said "who am I? Well, I'm salamander, surely you've heard of me." Natsu and Happy were already walking off. Mortis wanted to avoid the upcoming fight. "Hay wait a minute!" he shouted. Girls started to attack Natsu. "That's so rude!" "He was talking to you!" "He is Salamander. You better apologise!"

"Now now, that's enough my lovely's, let him go. I'm sure the poor boy didn't mean anything militias by it." All the girls started to cheers for him. Mortis's stomach wanted to throw up. She suddenly noticed Lucy staring at him, just like she was. Disgusted. He wrote on a card for Natsu and said "here's my autograph, kid. Now you can brag to all your friends" Natsu stared disappointed at him and said "no thanks." That only enraged more girls and started to beat him up again.

The salamander then saw Mortis glaring at him and he said "here I'm sure a lovely girl like you would love this." Mortis didn't want the girl to start beating her, so she took it and said "fine." Happy walked over to poor Natsu and said "I guess it wasn't him after all." "Definably not him" Natsu gasped.

"Well, I'm afraid I must be going ladies, I have business to attend too." All the girl cried "You're leaving already?!" He smiled as he said "time for the red carpet" and he clicked his fingers and he was flying with his purple fire. He hovered over the girl as he added quickly "I'm having a swaray on my yacht tonight, and you're all invited!" He flew away as all the girls cheered with excitement. Mortis walked over to Natsu and Happy. "Who the heck was that guy?" he asked, as Mortis helped him up.

"I dunno but he was a real creep." The three of them turned around to find Lucy standing there. Mortis couldn't believe she was seeing lucy. "Thank you for your help" she smiled. Natsu stared confused "uh?"

Lucy insisted on taking them to lunch to thank them. Happy and Natsu didn't hold back, while Mortis ordered something small, just to keep her going until she could get to fairytail. "My name is Lucy. It's nice to meet you." "I'm Mortis, it's nice to meet you too" she smiled. They both looked over at Natsu and Happy eating as much as they could. "Aye!" Happy said, through a mouthful of food. "Uh Natsu and Happy, was it?" she asked. Natsu hummed yes and said "you're so nice!"

Lucy held her hands up in defence and said "it's ok, you can slow down, we're not in a hurry and food it flying everywhere" Sauce then hit her head. Mortis put her head in her hand. They were more embarrassing than in the anime.

"That salamander guy was using some type of charm spell magic on all the girl to think they were in love with him. Glad you saw through that" Mortis said, remembering the first episode. "How come you didn't get affected by it?" Lucy asked. "It has no effect when the victim knows what it is, right?" Mortis asked. "Oh yeah, I forgot about that" she said. "I totally fell victim to it, but I snapped out of it, thanks to you guys barging in when you did. I really can't thank you guys enough" she smiled. Natsu didn't even swallow the food in his mouth before he said "your welcome."

"So Lucy are you a wizard of any kind?" Mortis asked. "yes I am. Well not officially. I haven't joined a guild yet" she explained. "Same. I'm trying to find Fairytail" Mortis smiled. "I love that guild it's like the best one in the whole of Fiore. The girls didn't notice Natsu and Happy look at each other for a second.

Lucy started to go off and talk about how much she would love the guild and how hard it must be to get in. "Yeah?" Natsu asked, stopping Lucy. "I'm sorry all this wizarding talk must sound like a bunch of gibber gabber to you two" she smiled. Mortis help back laughter. "You talk a lot" Happy said.

"Oh I almost forgot you guys came here trying to find somebody didn't you?" she asked, as Natsu tried to bite a pizza whole. Mortis ripped the pizza that was dangling from his mouth and started to eat it.

"Aye, we're looking for Igneel" Happy said. "We heard a rumour that a salamander was going to be coming down here to this town, so we came here to see him, turns out it was somebody else" Natsu explained, depressed. "Yeah that guy didn't look a salamander at all." Natsu crossed his arms and said "no kidding. I bet that pozer can't even breath fire, like a real dragon." "Uh, I don't get it. your friend Igneel looks like a dragon?" she asked. "Oh no he is a dragon" Mortis said, before she could stop herself.

Natsu stared at Mortis and asked "how did you know that?" Lucy panicked "Wait what?" she asked. Mortis stared at Natsu, unable to think of what to say to him. "I knew Igneel. I explain later how" she said quickly. Natsu dropped it for then, but he was going to find out how she knew him. "Why would a fire dragon show up in the middle of town?" she asked. Natsu and Happy were about to explain but she finished by saying "it's totally ridiculous!" She placed the money on the table and said "well I should get going. Enjoy the rest of your lunch and maybe I'll see you around."

The waitress smiled as she said "thank you miss please come agai…uh" Lucy turned around to find Natsu and Happy on their knees bowing to her saying "thank you for the food." Mortis was stood behind them, embarrassed. "I'm sorry" she smiled. "Look you guys helped me out earlier so let's call it even" Lucy suggested. "I feel bad though because we weren't even trying to help her" Natsu said to Happy. "Aye we owe her something" Happy agreed.

"Oh I know!" Natsu said. He grabbed the signed autograph from the salamander out of Mortis's pocket and said "here this is for you!" Mortis forgot about this bit and laughed. "NO WAY!" Lucy roared.

They all left the restraint. "Well it wasn't Igneel, what now?" Happy asked. Natsu then glared at Mortis and said "we find out how she knew about Igneel." They walked through the town as Mortis explained everything. "Three years ago Igneel found me and trained me in fire magic. I'm a salamander too" she said. "Igneel raised you?" Happy asked. "Kind of. I was sort of lost when I was thirteen and he took me in. Gave me the magic power over fire and my body now has body attributes of dragon as well as human" she smiled. "Attributes?" Natsu asked. Wow, he really is stupid.

"Attributes it another word for qualities. So I have qualities of a dragon. He talked about you a bit" Mortis said. Natsu stared at her and asked "he did?" Mortis nodded and said "he said you were a slow learner, to begin with, but he is proud of the dragon slayer you've become." Natsu smiled and said "he hasn't forgotten about me." Mortis rubbed his arm and said "he couldn't even if he tried." By nightfall, they had reached the top of the town and was staring at the view.

Mortis felt like she was forgetting something. It felt like it was important too. Natsu laughed and said "that was quite a meal hay Happy?" "Aye" Happy agreed. He suddenly saw the boat. "Hay, isn't that the boat that salamander guys is having his party?" he asked. Natsu started to feel sick and said "I'm gonna hurl." Happy waved his paw and said "aw come on Natsu it's not like we're going to board it or anything."

Mortis suddenly remembered. "He's not a salamander. He's abducted those girls! Lucy!" she shouted. She started to run through the town. She needs a clear space to use her fire dragon magic. "What?" Natsu asked confused. "Oh my gosh, That's salamanders boat!" "I wish I could've gone to his party." "He's a super famous wizard." "Yeah, he's also a member of fairytail."

Both Natsu and Happy looked confused. "Fairytail?" Natsu asked. He looked back at the boat. And then he remembered Mortis's comment. They had to board the boat. Then he started to feel sick and said "nope!" "Come on, Mortis is head there!" "Let's go!" Happy shouted. Natsu grunted and said "fine!"

Mortis reached the docks and used her Ice magic to freeze some of the ocean to skate on. She was trying to get to Lucy before her gate keys were thrown into the sea. When she skated to the edge she jumped, spun a full circle to boost her adrenaline and used her fire magic to fly to the boat. When she was right above it, she forced her way down into the boat, breaking the top and crashing down. She landed to find the men had taken the girls hostage and Lucy was held hostage too.

She was too late. Lucy's keys are in the ocean. "It's you from earlier, Mortis wasn't it?" she asked. Mortis couldn't answer as she started to feel sick. "Oh, crap. It affects me too" she said, trying not to throw up. Natsu then dropped in, breaking more of the ceiling when he landed he too started to feel sick. "Oh man this was a bad idea" he said. Lucy stood there shocked and shouted "you two are so lame!"

She looked up to see Happy "Hay what are you doing here Lucy?" he asked. "This jerk tricked me. He said he was going to get me into Fairytail. Hold up since when do you have wings?" she asked. The men stood there watching the four of them, with their mouths to the floor. "I'll explain later ok." Happy grabbed Lucy and shouted, "hold on!" Lucy screamed and she was being flown away. The salamander shouted "after them, we can't let them report this to the magic council!" Lucy panicked and asked "what about Natsu and Mortis." "I can't carry two people."

Salamander shouted "prominence whip!" Mortis ignore her sickness, jumped and shouted "Ice make shield!" and a shield blocked the massive hole in the roof. "So we have an Ice mage here too. This should be fun!" he laughed. "Hay guys." They turned around to see Natsu slowly recover. They just had to cope until Lucy found her keys and summoned Aquarius. Natsu's recovery didn't last long as he was soon taken down by the men and they started to kick him.

"Natsu!" Mortis shouted. She tried to stand, but her motion sickness got the better of her and she was punched to the ground. She had one man on both arm as the salamander walked over to her. "It's been a while since we had a girl who could fight. I wonder how much we would get for you?" he wondered.

Natsu placed his arm in the was of a foot and said "a Fairytail guild." The salamander turned around. "You're a member?" he asked, trying to beat his motion sickness. "Come on Lucy" Mortis thought. What's taken them so long?

Suddenly there was a sudden rock in the boat and everybody fell. Mortis dived towards Natsu, kicking the men out fo the way. They both held on to each other and they saw the water rise and the boat head towards the land fast. "Wow!" they both screamed. They both crashed into the beach, the boat landed on its side. "Watch out!" Natsu shouted, covering Mortis from danger. When the boat landed he asked "are you alright?" Mortis looked up and said "I'm fine. What about those wizards" she spat. They both stood up, the shadows covering their faces and bodies. "Natsu! Mortis!" they heard Lucy call. Their motion sickness was gone. Now they were ready to unleash the full rage of a dragon slayer.

Natsu stepped forward as he asked "so you claim to be a member of the Fairytail guild?" the salamander glared and asked "what's it to you? Go get him, men" Natsu started to removed his coat as he demanded "let me get a closer look of your face!" The salamander smirked. His coat was gone. Mortis took a step back and let Natsu take care of them as this was to do with Fairytail. She wasn't a member yet.

The men ran towards him. "Watch out!" Lucy warned. Natsu punched them to the side in one hit. He was angry. "My name is Natsu and I'm a Fairytail wizard and I've never seen you before!" The salamander gasped in surprise. "The pervert never saw it coming" Mortis smirked. She stood next to him as they glared down at them. The salamander's men started to panic. "the mark on his arm! He's the real deal!"

Natsu walked forward as he said "I don't know what you're trying to do here buddy and I don't care if you're a good guy, bad guy or what! But I'm not going to let you dirty the Fairytail's name!" "And what are you going to do about it? stop me? Prominence typhoon!" Purple magic flew towards Natsu and Mortis. The magic engulphed them both. Lucy saw where they were standing blow up. She panicked and ran towards them. Happy stopped her.

Mortis felt the heat of fire all around her. It was normal for her now. She remembered struggling on the very first day with Igneel. "You want to be a fairytail member right?" Natsu asked. "yes I do" Mortis replied. "Then help me beat the crap out fo these guys!" he shouted. Mortis smirked, with her dragon fangs and said "you got it!"

They both started to eat the fire. It tasted roar, fake, like plastic food. "This is so gross! Are you sure you're really a fire wizard?" Natsu asked. "Because this is the nastiest flames I've ever tasted!" The men screamed as they watched Natsu and Mortis eat the fire. Natsu wiped his mouth, while Mortis belched. "that the way to do it" Natsu smiled. "Oh yeah!" Mortis laughed. "Thanks for the grub pozer."

"What's going on here, who are these kids!" they heard a guy yell. Mortis couldn't help but to look down, with her fringe covering her eyes as she laughed. They both walked slowly towards the men. "Now I have a fire in my belly that's raging to get out!"

Both Mortis and Natsu smashed their fists together summoning fire magic. "Here we go!" Mortis yelled. "Fire dragon!" they both yelled, taking a deep breath in. "Roar!" fire flew out of their mouth and straight at the men, causing half the town to explode. Bora the salamander used his magic to hover out the way. One of his men sat up and said "I've seen this guys before. The pink hair and the scaley looking scarf, there's no doubt about it, he's got to be the real one! But the girl, I've never seen a girl like him before!"

Both Mortis and Natsu stood up with a dark yellow glow in their eyes. "Salamander!" Lucy gasped. Mortis and NAtsu's fists lit up with fire. "I hope you guys are paying attention because this is what a fairytail wizard can do!" he shouted. "Here I come!" and he flew towards Bora. Mortis went back to Lucy and Happy and started to take her away from the scene ready to run from the army. "Who are you?" she asked. "Long story" Mortis smiled. "We both use dragon slayer magic, by digesting fire and using it against are enemies."

"Fire dragon Iron fist!" they heard Natsu scream. They looked over and saw Bora go flying into the bell of the town. Well some of the town, the battle destroyed most it. Mortis's eyes were wide with shock, she couldn't believe the amount of damage that has been done in real life. "That was amazing, but he over did it" Lucy said. "Aye!" Happy agreed. "Shut it cat!" she snapped. Mortis watched in amazement but was soon distracted by the sudden marching that was heard in the distance. The army was coming. "The army?" Lucy worried. Natsu grabbed onto their wrists and shouted "crap we gotta get out of here!" Natsu screamed while dragging them with him.

"Where are you taking me?!" she demanded. Natsu didn't have time. He shouted "just come on, you said you wanted to join the fairytail guild didn't ya?!" he asked. Lucy stopped them both. "Don't worry, I'm joining too" Mortis smiled. She couldn't believe it. She was joining Fairytail. Natsu smiled too and said "so let's go." Lucy smiled with building excitement and shouted "alright!"

They soon lost the army and Natsu and Mortis were waiting for Lucy to finish packing her things. He noticed Mortis holding her scarf. "I did it" she thought to herself. This was her first time using her magic power to help someone. Igneel wasn't with her to tell her what to do, or Lyon to smack her own for doing it wrong. "You did good today kiddo" Natsu said. "Aye, sir!" Happy agreed while flying onto her shoulder. "Really?" she asked, unsure if he was just saying that. "I know a true-hearted wizard when I see one. You're going to fit into Fairytail great" he smiled.

"That scarf. Igneel gave it to you didn't he?" he asked. Mortis nodded and said "he gave it to me the day before he left." Natsu was surprised. The day before? He gave his scarf to him ages before he left. "I've spent years searching for him. Just because I'm not successful doesn't mean I'm giving up. If there are any clues to his whereabouts, you will be the first to know" he said, holding her shoulder. Out of instinct, she hugged Natsu. He knew what she was feeling and what she was thinking.

"Let's go!" Lucy was out the building with a suitcase. "How much stuff do you own?" Natsu asked. "Not a lot" Lucy said, offended. She then saw that Natsu only had a backpack and Mortis had nothing. "Oh I see" she said. "Come on let's go!" she shouted, excited.

They all walked to the station, trying to avoid any knights. Mortis held her stomach as the thought of a train was going to be torture. She saw Natsu doing the same thing. Lucy couldn't sit at all, she was so excited. "I'm joining the guild, this is so exciting!" she kept repeating. It was times like those that Mortis missed her Ipod.

The train pulled up and Lucy and Natsu walked on. Mortis stopped with one leg in and one leg out. She looked back at the station and she quickly thought about what she was doing. She was a girl from a universe where this universe is manga. She was now on her way to the Fairytail guild as an Ice mage and dragon slayer. She sat down with confidence, but as soon as the train started to move, she and Natsu collapsed in their seats, with motion sickness.


	3. Fire Dragon, Monkey and Bull

Mortis and Lucy were outside the Fairytail guild. They stared wide eyed. Mortis couldn't stop her smile. She had finally made it to the Fairytail guild. The adventured she was going to have. She could try and grow her magic abilities, make some great friends. She and Lucy were doing great. She was hoping Natsu was up for a friendship. There was also Gray, but she wasn't going to tell him about Lyon. Levi seemed awesome.

"Welcome to Fairytail!" Happy said. "Awesome!" Mortis smiled. Natsu kicked the door open and shouted "we made it back alive!" "We're home" Happy included. Most of the guild turned around to greet them. Mortis and Lucy walked in feeling uncomfortable but excited. Mortis couldn't believe she was with other wizards now. However, she suddenly remembered how many fights the guild gets into. Speaking of which, she remembered one was about to happen.

"So I heard you went all out in Hargian Natsu, had to go start a fight…" the wizard couldn't finish and Natsu kicked him in the face. Mortis took Lucy's hand and took her the corner of the guild, away from the upcoming fight. "Why did you do that?" Lucy asked, panicking. "You lied about that salamander, I'm gonna kick your butt!" he shouted. "Don't get mad at me, I'm not the one to blame here. I'm just passing on a rumour I heard." "It was just a rumour!" Natsu roared. "You wanna fight! Let's go" the wizard challenged. Then the chaos started.

Mortis placed her hand over her mouth and held back laughter. Lucy stood there dumbfounded. "Now now Natsu, I think you need to…" Happy was hit and thrown through the other half of the guild. The whole of Fairytail was in a massive battle. Even though Mortis was laughing, she couldn't believe the amount of chaos. It was bigger than it in the anime. Maybe this universe had some small differences to the anime.

Lucy finally calmed down and said "oh wow, I'm actually standing inside the Fairytail guild hall." "Probably at its best too" Mortis said. She raised her eyebrows at the some of the punches and kicks that were happening. She had grown strong and absorbent to pain from when she took beating from Lyon, but if she was hit by some of these guys, she would be out for weeks. She suddenly noticed a raven haired Wizard sitting at the bar. "No way" she said to herself. He turned around and shouted "so Natsu finally made it back, huh?"

Lucy flinched and cringed as she saw the wizard in his pants. Mortis cocked and eyebrow and she had never seen a man's body before. He walked towards the chaos while saying "it's time to settle thing once and for all!" "Gray your clothes!" Cana shouted, drinking her wine. Gray turned around in frustration as he said "I don't have time for that!"

Cana huffed in annoyance as she explained to Mortis and Lucy "see, I don't date the men here because they don't have no class." Then she picked up her barrel of beer and started to drink from it. The girls stared in amazement. "Her liver's going to pay for that one day" Mortis said.

She looked over at the battle as Gray shouted "Come over here and fight me Natsu!" "Not until you put some clothe son!" he said, while having a wizard in a headlock. She smirked as she was very tempted to join in. "It's only knew that you boys would be brawling like spoiled babies." Mortis saw Elfman walk towards them. Man, he's tall.

Mortis wanted to get on his good side, so she said "that's right a real man, finishes the fight quick." Elfman nodded and said "exactly, I'll prove it." Both Natsu and Gray turned around and punched him away. Mortis scratched the back of her head as she said "well. That was a thing." "They knocked him out that easily?" Lucy asked, shocked.

"Geez, it's so noisy around here huh." Mortis placed her hand on her forehead. "great Loke" she sighed. She didn't like the way he uses women to fog his troubles away. Suddenly a glass hit his head and he stood up saying "I'm gonna go fight, only to protect you two." The girl gazed at him. Lucy brought out her magazine and crossed Loke's face off. "He's definitely off my list. What the heck is wrong with these people, there's not one sane person in the whole place." Mortis stared at her and said "hey, what about me." Lucy laughed and said "oh please you get motion sickness after two seconds." Mortis smirked embarrassed that it's happening to her as she said "eh fair enough." "Well hello, are you two new here?" The girl turned around to see Mirajane. "Oh hi, yeah we are. I'm Mortis" she waved, with a gentle smiled. Lucy was about to explode. "It's Mirajane, in the flesh!"

"Um, don't you think we should try to stop them?" Lucy asked. Mira laughed as she explained "It's always like this around here, I'd just leave them alone. Besides…" she was suddenly knocked to the floor. Lucy gasped, while Mortis flinched. "Wow that looked like it hurt!" she said. Lucy stared at her and shouted "of course it's gonna hurt!" They looked at Mira as she barely said "it's kinda fun don't you think?" she then laid back and let the pain take over.

Lucy ran over and panicked, shouting "don't die Mirajane!" Mortis saw Gray being punched by Natsu and was thrown towards Lucy. She pushed her out of the way and Gray crashed into her instead. They landed on the floor. Mortis felt her back click back into place. "wow that hurt more than I expected." She then saw Gray and remembered an important part of this fight. Natsu took his pants. She covered her eyes as she stood up. Natsu laughed while swinging Gray's pants around. Mortis laughed as she had laughed hard when she first watched the anime. "Give me back my underwear Jerk!" Gray screamed. Lucy was thankful Mortis had pushed her out of the way. She saw her cringing. Gray noticed Mortis too and he walked up to her asking "excuse me miss can I please borrow your underwear?" Mortis picked up a broken table leg and smacked him with it. "Get lost stripper!" she shouted.

Loke picked her up and said "these guys are so insensitive a women has needs." He was punched to the other side of the guild hall by Elfman, as he screamed "men fight with their fists Loke." Mortis landed on her feet and immediately dodged, Natsu's kick attack to Elfman. "I told you to butt out!" he shouted. "Aye!" Happy groaned in pain. Mortis grabbed his wrist and shouted "stop the fighting!" "What do you care, your not a member yet?" he asked. "You challenging me?" she asked.

Magic was suddenly lit, by Cana. "That's enough you guys I suggest you knock it off!" her cards started to glow. Gray began his ice magic while shouting "oh yeah, says who?!" Elfman screamed as he changed his arm. Loke activated his ring as he sighed "you guys are such a nuisance." Natsu had a fire raging in both his hands. Mortis had fireballs hovering around her. Natsu smirked with confidence as he said "I'm ready for ya!" Lucy stood there nervous and held Happy up while asking "do they always fight like this?" "Uh huh and Mortis seems to be fitting in great! You should join in too Lucy" Happy suggested. "That's not happening" Lucy shouted. "Anyway, why does Mortis want to fight. She was just trying to protect me a minute ago?" Lucy asked.

Suddenly a dark giant was in the guild and it shouted "will you fools stop bickering like children!" Mortis's fireballs vanished. She stood there with her heart racing. She couldn't believe it was the guild master. "He's huge!" Lucy cried. Everybody in the guild stopped and stared at him. Mira smiled as she said "I'm sorry, I didn't realise you were still here, master." Lucy panicked and asked "did you just say master!"

Mortis calmed down and laughed at Lucy's reaction. Natsu laughed and said "man talk about a bunch of babies, looks like I won this round!" the master then crushed him with his giant foot. Mortis laughed out loud. "Totally Natsu!" she shouted. "That… Doesn't.. count!" he said, trying to get his breath back. Lucy gasped. The master looked at both Mortis and Lucy and said "well seems we have new recruits." Mortis walked over to Lucy as she said "yes sir." The master started to shrink into his normal size. Lucy gasped in surprise, while Mortis stared wide eyed. "So he reaches my knee. That's amusing" she said to herself. "he's tiny" lucy said. "Thanks for stating the obvious" Mortis huffed.

The master smiled as he said "nice to meet ya!" "This little guy's really in charge here?" "of course he is, let me introduce the fairytail guild master, Makarov" Mira smiled. He then jumped onto the top floor. Everybody waited with nerves as they knew it couldn't be good. "You've gone and done it again, you bunch of clogs!" he held up a huge amount of paper and said "just take a look at the amount of paperwork the magic council have given me this time. This is the biggest pile of complaints yet!"

Mortis her smirk as she thought "just wait until I get out there." Makarov closed his eyes and shouted "have you lost your minds! All you kids are good for is making the magic council mad at me!" Everybody in the guild started to feel guilty. He calmed down and continued "however, I say to heck with the magic council." He set the papers on fire and threw them away. Mortis was tempted to jump up and eat it, but Natsu was closer so he got there first. Her stomach growled as it did look good. "Now listen up, any power that surpasses reasons still comes from reason, right?" he asked. Mortis crossed her arms and smiled. "Magic isn't some kind of miraculous power, it is a talent that only works as a flow of energy inside of us and the flow of energy in the natural world are in perfect synchronisation. For magic one must have a strong mind and the ability to focus, it should take over your being and pour out of your souls. If all we do is worry about following rules, then out magic will never progress. Don't let those low hearts on the council scare you, follow the path you believe in."  
Mortis saw everyone smiling now, encouraged by the wise master's words. "Cause that's what makes the Fairytail guild number one!" he held up his finger and everybody cheered doing the same thing.

Everything calmed down and Mortis and Lucy registered as Fairytail wizards. Mira stamped the fairytail logo just below Mortis's left shoulder. She smiled at the black emblem. Lucy was more than thrilled to receive her mark on her right hand. "There. now, you two are official members of Fairytail." Lucy walked over to Natsu excited as Mortis said "I've waited so long for this!"

"Hey Natsu! Look! Mirajane just put me and Mortis official Fairytail marks on us!" Natsu didn't bother turning away from the request board as he mumbled "oh yeah? That's cool welcome to the guild loony." Mortis noticed a small boy walk in as Lucy shouted "the names Lucy!"

The small boy walked up to the master and asked "how come my dad hasn't come back yet?" Mortis then recognised him. "Romeo" she whispered. His father Mako. He's not here. That when she remembered, he's on mount Hakobay. The master grumbled as he said "you're starting to work my nerves, Romeo. You're a wizard's son. Have faith in your father and wait patiently for him." Mortis clenched her fists in anger. "But sir, he told me he'd be back in three days and he's been gone for over a week now." "If I remember correctly, he took the job on mount Hakobay" the master recalled. "that's right, it's not that far from here, so why won't somebody go look for him?" Romeo begged. "Listen, kid your old man's a wizard and like every other wizard in this guild he can take care of himself. Now Go home have some milk and cookies and wait!"

"Shut up!" Everybody in the guild stopped, shocked. Mortis walked up to Romeo and placed a hand on his shoulder. "His dad's been missing for a week. I don't know about the rest of you, but my dad's been missing for over a year. Nobody has helped me and shame on all of you for not helping him!" Mortis shouted. Makorav stared shocked at the newbie. Romeo couldn't take it anymore. He punched the guild master and ran off shouting "JERKS! I hate you all!" Mortis smashed her fist onto the nearest table, smashing it to pieces. "What the hell's your problem!" Gray shouted as his drinks were spilt onto his pants. "If you had put some clothes on, you wouldn't have an issue" she said.

This just reminded her of when her dad left. Not Igneel. Her real father back in her universe. She woke up one day and wasn't there. She had asked her mother where he was, but she refused to talk about him. As she grew older, she understood something must have happened between them and she spent years searching for him.

She walked out of the guild. She walked down the street towards mount Hakobay. "Wait up!" she turned around to see Natsu and Happy walking towards her. "you coming too?" she asked. Natsu caught up and nodded. "No child should be without his father" he said. They then saw Romeo walking down the street, crying. They walked past him, both placing a gentle hand on his head. He looked up shocked to see two wizards off to mount Hakobay.

"Don't you have any stuff?" he asked. Mortis shook her head as she said "nope nothing." "Actually I was meant to ask you. How did you end up in the sea? You almost drowned" Natsu asked. She suddenly had flashbacks to Lyon's beating. She knew in a month or so she was going to see him again, but she didn't want to say the whole story. She was going to try and avoid him then. "Let's just say, when Igneel left I travelled, trying to find Fairytail, but I stumbled upon an Ice wizard bent on power. He beat me when I couldn't perform to his standards." Natsu asked "what do you mean beat you?" Mortis stopped and lifted the back of her vest, slightly to reveal purple bruises.

She lowered the vest and said "I stood up to him, but he beat me good and he basically chucked me in the sea." She saw rage building in Natsu. They hardly knew each other and he was getting this mad. "Hey, guys!" Lucy ran towards them. "I'll come too. The experience will be great." "More the merrier" Natsu smiled.

Only when Lucy forced the two of them to take a carriage up did Natsu asked "why did you come us?" he was face down on the carriage. Mortis was the same on the floor. "My stomach's going to kill me!" she whined. "I thought I could help" Lucy answered. She looked at both of them and said "wow you really do have a serious case of motion sickness don't you? It's just another reason to feel sorry for you." Natsu lifted his head in confusion and asked "what's that suppose to mean?" Lucy realised what she had just said and replied "oh nothing, pretend I didn't say anything."

"How much longer is this death trip?" he asked. Mortis laughed, trying not to puke at the same time. She was excited. This would be her first time facing a creature and see what her powers are like. Sure she had a go in Harian, but she let Natsu have most of the fun. This time it was her turn to kick ass.

Suddenly the cart stopped her sickness was gone. Natsu jumped up fire raging as he shouted "alright we stopped moving!" The carriage driver apologised as he said "this is as far as I can go." They left the carriage and stepped into a snow storm. Natsu was protected by his heat. Mortis didn't know to let her fire abilities kick in or let her ice magic have a turn. Lucy's hair blew all over the place as she asked "where the heck are we Natsu? It's a frozen wasteland."

They started walking down the snowy path. "Mako!" Natsu shouted. "where is he? Mako! Where here to save you!" Mortis knew he was going to be the creature that would attack them. Lucy held her cold body as she asked the obvious "why is it so cold? I know we're on a mountain, but it's summer right now, there shouldn't be a blizzard like this anywhere!" "That's what you get for wearing light clothing" Natsu said. "True" Mortis agreed. "Oh please! You two aren't exactly dressed for a blizzard. Now hand ver that blanket!" she demanded, taking Natsu's blanket. "She just keeps on talking, huh?" Natsu asked. "Aye" Happy agreed.

"Oh I know" Lucy smiled. She grabbed her silver key and said "open gate of clock constellation, Horologium" the walking grandfather clock appeared and Lucy climbed inside with Natsu's blanket around her. "A clock? Wow" Natsu said. Happy said "that's so cool!" Lucy started talking but neither, Mortis or Natsu could hear her. "I can't hear you" Natsu shouted. "She says I'm staying in here and I'm not coming out." Natsu got confused and asked "then why did you tag along?" "What kind of crazy job would force mako to come to a place like this? She inquires."

Natsu crossed his arms and said "you should have asked that before you came with us. He went to slay a volcan. It's a big monster." "Volcon. I knew I remembered the name" Mortis said, clicking her fingers. Mortis and Natsu carried on walking down the path as they heard Lucy said "I want to go back to the guild. She proclaims." Natsu was getting annoyed and said "Go ahead and be my guest. I say back." "Aye."

They stopped as Natsu shouted "Mako where are you?!" "Mako!" happy screamed. Suddenly they heard rumbling coming from behind them. Mortis turned around to find a Volcan going straight for her. Natsu dived and pushed her out of the way, just in time. They both looked up to it smiling. Happy ran onto Mortis head and shouted "that's a big volcan!" "Thanks" Mortis said, as they stood up. The volcan started sniffing, then looked at Mortis. His eyes gazed at her. "Oh crap" she said. "Me like women!" he shouted.

Mortis sent fire at him, but he ran straight through it and tried to punch Natsu out of the way only to punch Mortis instead. She went flying into the mountain. "Mortis!" Natsu shouted. She tried to lift herself back up but she felt her arms were too weak. She had taken a large blow to the head. Her vision started to go black and she heard Natsu calling her name.

Mortis started to wake up the Volcan chanting women loudly. She lifted her aching head to find it leaning over her. She immediately kicked it, sending her away from it. while she was sliding on the ice, she rolled back on her hands and pushed herself to her feet. She saw Horologium was gone and Lucy was panicked. She set her hand a light with fire as she shouted "let us go!" "Me like women!" "You gonna hate women soon!" She then threw three punches at it. the Volcan grabbed her wrist and threw her to the other side of the cave.

As she was released she heard "Hey you big ape! Where's Mako? Tell me!" She then crashed into Natsu and they both crashed into the wall. Lucy stared with her mouth to the floor. "Wow, that wasn't cool. Why do you two feel like you to make an entrance all the time" she sighed. Natsu was upside down, while Mortis was sat up, with their scarfs tangled up in each other.

Natsu grunted "spill it monkey! Where's my friend?" he stood up and helped Mortis to her feet. Lucy ran behind them. "You understand me, right? He's a human man. Now tell me where he is!" he demanded. The Volcan started to think. "That's right! Where are you hiding him" Natsu pointed at him. Lucy sighed again and said "don't you think you might be jumping to conclusions?" The Volcan started to point Natsu to a hole. "Hey I think he's gonna show me" Natsu said. "I wouldn't trust him" Mortis said. Natsu ignored her and went to the hole and shouted "Mako!" He was then pushed out. Lucy ran over and shouted "Natsu!" Mortis placed her hand on her head and said "I hope he listens in the future."  
Lucy stared at her and shouted "why aren't you worried, he might be dead down there!" "No, he'll be fine. He's Natsu" she said, calmly. Lucy couldn't understand how Mortis was so calm. The volcan chanted "women women women." Mortis leant on the wall, waiting, but Lucy decided she had, had enough. She threw the blanket off her and brought her keys saying "alright you pervy monkey! You're going down!" She brought out one of her gold keys shouting "Open gate of the golden bull, Toras!" The bull rose from the ground shouting "Moo!"

Mortis stared at the cow and waited for the inevitable to happen. "Cow?" the Volcon said, confused. "I should warn you monkey boy, Toras is one of the strongest celestial spirits I have a contract with" Lucy warned. "Oh wow miss Lucy, I almost forgot about what a nice figure you have. Why don't you come give me a smooooch" Toras suggested, with hearts in his eyes. "Gross" Mortis cringed. "Oh, I forgot he's big perv too!" "Yeah, no kidding" Mortis said.

Toras noticed Mortis and slid smoothly to her and said "Ooh, another perfect figure. Miss Lucy never mention a friend before. Hows about a smooch from yoooooou?" Mortis couldn't believe the bull was flirting with her too. "that's sick" she said, while stepping away. The volcan got cross and said "no touch my womens!" Toras glared at him as he challenged "your women? Them fighting words moooonkey." "Get him" Lucy shouted. "Mooo" Toras shouted and he swung her axe at the volcan. The volcan jumped out of the way and ran to the side. "he's fast" Lucy said.

Mortis suddenly smelled Natsu close. She had to stop him before it was too late. "Ah!" Both Lucy and Mortis turned around to see Natsu had kicked Toras unconscious. "Damn too late" Mortis sighed. "Epic fail!" lucy cried. Natsu stood confused and asked "hey, how come there are two of them now?" "He was a friend dummy, one of my spirits!" Lucy screamed. "Who that guy?" Natsu asked, staring at the Volcan. "Not him the Bull. Wait, how were you able to survive out there?" she asked. "Happy came to save me" he smiled. He looked up at the flying cat and said "thanks, little buddy." "Aye!" Happy said. "So you can't handle other modes of transportation, but Happy is ok?" Lucy asked. Natsu looked disgusted as he said "what kind of stupid question is that. Happy's not a mode of transportation, he's my friend." Mortis laughed and said "yeah come on Lucy." "Your right, it was totally wrong to compare the two" Lucy sighed.

Mortis then noticed the bull was about to smash his arm down on Natsu. He placed his arm up to block the punch. She smirked as she was ready for some action too. She grabbed Toras's axe before the Volcan did. "You listen up! I consider everybody at the Fairytail guild my friend" Natsu shouted. Mortis pushed him out of the was of the Volcan's kick. She took the blow and smashed the axe down on the ice, to stop the force. When she stopped Natsu continued "whether it's gramps or Mira, even those jerks Gray and Elfman. Hell, even Lucy and Mortis here!" Mortis stood up as she knew these words weren't said in the anime. "They are all my friends" he said.

Mortis walked beside Natsu as the bull ran towards them. Fire started to rise from the two of them. Lucy could only stand and watch in amazement. Natsu felt the warmth from Mortis's fire. It was strange as the only other fire that he could feel the heat from, was Igneel's. Mortis felt the flames combine. She smiled as this was the feeling Igneel's fire would have on her and hadn't felt that in over a year.

"Which is why…" They both jumped and kicked the Volcan. "I'm not leaving without Mako!" he roared, as the fire pushed him back to the other side of the cave. However, as they did, Mortis lost the grip on the Axe. When they both landed the Volcan smashed his fists together causing the blow to throw icicles at them. Mortis jumped in front of Natsu and shouted "Ice make shield!" and they were protected. "You ice attack have no effect on us!" Mortis shouted.

When they stopped, they that he had picked up the axe. "Crap" Mortis hissed. "That's not good" Natsu said. "He's got Toras's axe!" Lucy gasped. "Please be careful miss Lucy" Toras whispered. Mortis smashed her fist into the palm of her other hand and shouted "ice make swords!" and she had a sword in bother her hands. She started to fight the monkey, while slowly trying to hit him hard with the butt of her swords. She knew this Volcan was Mako, so she didn't want to hurt him too badly. The volcan swung at her legs, she jumped backwards and landed with both of her swords to her side blocking the next attack.

Mortis suddenly slipped. "Mortis!" Lucy called. Even though she was an ice mage as well as a dragon slayer, she wasn't trained in her balance very well. She landed on her back and her ice swords cracked. The monkey saw the opportunity and brought the axe down. Natus jumped in and smashed his hands on both sides of it, causing it to stop. "Natsu!" Mortis shouted.

"Go back Toras. If you do, then the axe will go with you!" Lucy cried, shaking the bull. Mortis stood up and shouted "fire dragon, Iron fist!" and punched the Volcan flew into the ceiling and Natsu kicked him into the wall, with fire on his foot. The volcan was down. "We beat him!" Happy cried with joy. "what do you mean we cat? You just flew around, while me Natsu and Toras did the work" Mortis laughed.

"hang on wasn't this monkey suppose to tell us where your friend was?" Lucy asked. Natsu scratched the back of his head, with an awkward smiled as he said "o yeah, forgot bout that." Lucy stared at the beaten volcan and said "I don't think he's going to be doing that much talking." "Just wait" Mortis whispered to herself. The creature started to glow brightly and a small mist explosion came from him. "What in the heck was that?" Natsu asked. His pupils suddenly dilated as he saw a man in the Volcan's place. "Mako?" he gasped. "You mean to tell me that pervy monkey was your friend?" lucy asked, shocked. "He must have been taken over by that Volcan" Happy said as he flew closer to Natsu. "what do you mean taken over?" she asked.

"That what they do. They use a possession spell and take over the human body. That's how they survive by stealing bodies" Mortis explained, while Natsu started to lay Mako on the floor, gently. They spent an hour attending to his wounds. Morts would cover the wounds in her ice to numb the pain and Natsu would bandage them up. "Looks like he put a good fight until that Volcan got him" Happy said. Natsu leant closer and begged "Mako, don't you die on me, Romeo's waiting for you! Open your eyes!"

His eyes did open. "Your ok" Natsu smiled. Mortis stood up smiling as well. "Natsu?" he asked. "I'm so pathetic. I fought nineteen of those brutes, then I let the last one get me. I'm so angry with myself I'm too embarrassed to go home to face Romeo." "Don't be stupid." Everybody stared at Mortis. "He's your son and he's worried sick about you. He won't care. All he wants is his father back" she smirked. "yeah come on man, you beat nineteen monsters!" Natsu smiled, helping his friend up. "Let's go home, your little boy has been waiting for you."

They spent the rest of the day walking back to the guild. As they did Mortis remembered the part where Romeo remembers the teasing he was getting. That enraged her. She knew was bullying was like. She had it when she was in her secondary school. Every day she was teased and she wished she had the power of a Fairytail wizard to intimidate them so they wouldn't pick on her anymore.

They walked down the street to find him crying on a step. "Hey, Romeo!" Natsu shouted. He looked up and his mouth dropped when he saw his father. "DAD!" he screamed and jumped on him. Mako and his son fell to the ground as Romeo cried "You came back dad. I'm so sorry dad." Mako laughed as he said "no I'm sorry for making you so worried." "I can handle it. Because I'm a wizards son!" he cried. Mako leant up and said to him "the next time those bullies pick on you, I want you to say this. Can your old beat nineteen volcans? Because mine can" he smiled.

Mortis, Natsu and Lucy walked off down the street back to the guild. Romeo laughed. He turned around to see the wizards. He stood up and shouted "Natsu! Happy! Mortis! Thank you!" he shouted. "No probs kiddo" Natsu shouted. "Any time Romeo" Mortis smiled. "Lucy thanks for helping them bring my daddy back to me!" he shouted. Lucy turned around and waved.

They walked back up to the guild and had some drinks. As night fell Lucy realised "I don't have a place yet! I should find one." "We'll help you!" Natsu shouted. They spent an hour searching for an apartment. Mortis wasn't sure how the jewel system worked compared to her universes pounds. But after seeing the jobs on the request board and the money it pays, it shouldn't be too hard to earn rent. Right?

Lucy eventually found a great apartment for 70,000 jewels a month. Mortis asked about one for her, but the landlord explained Lucy got the last one. As Lucy and Natsu were unpacking her things and getting her settled in, Mortis was sat by the river, wondering what she was going to do. Even though she had been in the Fairytail universe for over three years now, she had just realised how different it is. She had started to miss her universe for the first time.

"hey are you ok?" she turned around to find Happy walking up to her. "Hey, Happy. I'm alright" she said, looking up at the starry night sky. "What you thinking about?" he asked. "My home" she answered. Happy sat next to her and asked "you mean with Igneel?" Mortis smirked and lied "yeah." "You missing him?" She nodded. "I've been meaning to ask you, where did you learn ice magic. It looks just like Gray Fullbuster?" Happy asked.

She stared down at the river and said "a man hell bent on power, Happy. I didn't get much of a choice in learning it. I'm nowhere near as good as Gray, but I focus more on my dragon slayer magic" she explained. "You should ask Gray to teach you. Don't tell Natsu I said this, but he's awesome at his magic" he suggested. "I HEARD THAT!" they heard Natsu scream from the window. She and the cat laughed. "Anyway. What are you doing about a place to live?" he asked. "I don't know. I'm a bit stuck there" she answered.

"Hey why don't you live with me and Natsu!" happy suggested. Mortis stared at the cat, unsure. "Really?" she asked. "Yeah, it be awesome. HEY NATSU!" Happy flew up to the window. Natsu popped his head out. "Why doesn't Mortis come and live with us?" he asked. "That is a great idea. She's more than welcome. You hear that Mortis, you can live with us!" Natsu shouted. She stood up smiling and shouted back "That's awesome of you guys! Thanks!"


	4. Infiltrate The Everlue Mansion

Natsu and Mortis walked up the path to their small home. "Are you sure there's enough room?" she asked. "Plenty we have an underground basement. It's not much but you can stay in there. Or just until you get your own place" Natsu offered. She smiled and said "thanks, guys." He also smiled and said "anything for a friend right?" Happy jumped and shouted "aye!"

They walked in and Natsu threw fire into the fireplace, lighting p the house. "Wow" Mortis stared. It was small, but she thought it looked cute. A table with two chairs and a shelf with little food. LLiving room with a small sofa by the fire, with a few books on a shelf above the fireplace. She was also surprised to see some plant pots by the window.

"So what do you think?" he asked. "I think it's so cool" she replied. "Really? I think it could use an extension" Happy said, jumping on the dining table with a fish in his mouth. "Hey! This is our home and has been since you were hatched. I'm not changing a thing about this place" Natsu glared. He turned to Mortis and said "come on I'll show you your room."

They walked down to the basement to find it completely empty. Dust was everywhere. It was the same size as the layout of the house. "Natsu it's huge down here" she said. "Yeah, I thought it would be nice so you could have some your own personal space" he smiled. "How come you didn't take the basement?"

Natsu scratched his head walked around saying "I only need a bed. I don't have much stuff. I can never make enough money to by personal belongings. Anyway, we have our scarfs for that." They both out of instinct grabbed them. "Anyway I will get you some blankets and then tomorrow we could take a job and get you a bed" Natsu suggested walking back up the stairs.

Mortis didn't know what to do or say. Natsu Dragneel of Fairytail had offered her a place to stay and is helping her. "here" he said, bringing down pillows and a blanket. She smiled and took them. As she laid them on the ground Natsu said "see you in the morning." Yeah, night" she replied. She climbed into the covers and slowly sank into a deep sleep. So much had happened the past two days. Lyon had beaten the crap out of her, she nearly drowned, saved Lucy from the pervs, then went with Natsu to mount Hakobay to save Mako.

The following morning Natsu woke up before the sun rose. As usual. He got changed and went into the kitchen and started to eat an apple. "Natsu how much money do we have left?" Happy asked, walking in. "Barely 10,000 jewels. We're broke" Natsu sighed. "We better eat at the guild today and pick up a job."  
Mortis then walked in. She stretched and yawned, saying "that's the first night I've had, where I haven't woken up in the middle of the night." "Morning" Natsu smiled. "Hi" Happy shouted. "Come on we need to get a job" he said. Mortis froze and asked "we?" Natsu turned to her and sad "of course. We're a team aren't we?" Mortis couldn't believe he wanted her as a teammate. "Yeah" she smiled

As they were walking down to the guild, Mortis was practising small ice magic skills. She was able to create the fairytail guild logo in the palm of her hand. "How bad was it?" Natsu asked. She stared at him confused. "The beatings" he explained. "Really bad. There was one exercise I spent a week learning. When I couldn't do it, he would…." She stopped. "You don't have to say" he offered. Mortis turned her shoulder revealing a scar that her scarf had hidden. "He would stab me with icicles and make me wait for my blood to melt it." Natsu brushed it lightly with the tip of his fingers. "How many times did this happen?" Natsu asked. "Too many times" she answered, placing her scarf back into place. "Aye" Happy agreed. He flew onto Mortis shoulders with a smile. She smiled too and said "but I'm ok now, because I have you guys and I'm safe in Fairytail." Natsu roughly placed his arm around her shoulders, smiled and said "yeah you are!" They laughed into the guild.

"Morning Natsu. Breakfast?" she asked. "Yeah, some for Mortis too" he said. They sat at the bar as their food was handed to them. "7000 jewels please" Mira said. Natsu paid her. "Happy find us a job" Natsu said. "Aye" he said as he flew to the board. When Mortis finished she saw Gray walk in, shirtless. She cringed. When she was in school, girls were always saying boys with abs were hot. Gray's not ugly, but she doesn't find abs attractive.

When he sat down at his table, Mortis walked over. "Hi" she waved. "Oh hi. Are you the new wizard? Mortis right?" he asked. "Yeah nice to meet you. Gray right?" she asked, pretending again. "Yeah. I remember you now. You broke the table yesterday and made me spill my drink" he said. Mortis smiled, awkwardly while scratching the back of her head saying "oh yeah sorry about that. Once I get some jewel I'll buy you another one." Gray smirked and said "great."

"Anyway. I'm an ice mage and I was wondering if you could teach me some stuff?" she asked. Gray looked confused and asked "you are an ice mage and you want me to train you?" "My master was very abusive and I feel I could do better with another ice mage" she explained. Gray examined her and started to wonder if she was worth his time. He smiled and answered "sure." Mortis was shocked and asked "really?" "20,000 jewel a month" he added. Mortis crossed her arms and smirked. "Hay a wizard has to make a living" Gray laughed. Mortis laughed too and said "don't I know it? Fine, I'll pay when I get a job." They both smiled and shook hands.

"Hay Gray! Get your dirty, icy hands of my teammate!" Mortis saw Natsu running towards them. "Come on Mortis. We have a job!" he shouted. "Thanks Gray. See you later!" she shouted, before being dragged out of the guild. "Let me see the job!" Mortis shouted, excited. She took the paper and read the job. She stopped as she realized what job it was. Dirty old man Everlue. "Episode 3" she whispered. "What was that?" Natsu asked. She looked up and quickly and shouted "Nothing. So we are going to burn a book then? Must be important."

"Burning things is my specialty" he smiled. "That's what concerns me" she grinned. "All we need to do is pick up Lucy for the mission" he added. "oh right, the blonde maid work. Maybe we should just sneak in there instead. Lucy might not be his thing" she suggested, trying to save the unfortunate ugly situation with Lucy. "Nah. She's a blind girl. She'll do for now" Natsu said. "For now? Aren't you going to ask her to join the team?" Mortis asked, confused. "She is nice, but I think you and me are good for now" he said, staring at her.

Mortis reminded herself to buy a notebook to write down everything she knew about Fairytail and combine differences. This is the Fairytail universe, but there are small different details, she needed to remember, so she wasn't caught. Are the differences because she was there and she wasn't supposed to be? Could she ever tell Natsu the truth? That she is from a universe where his life is just entertainment for her and many other teens? Would he freak out on her? Would he believe her? Well, she didn't have to worry about any of that yet. Hopefully.

When she snapped out of her day dreaming, Natsu and Happy were gone. She was by the river outside her house. "My bedroom!" Mortis looked up to Lucy's window to see Natsu and Happy being kicked in the face. "Crap! I really need to work better on my timings" she said to herself, while scratching the back of her head. She ran into the house and ran to her door and opened it to find Lucy crying "I hate boys!"

"Natsu!" Mortis moaned. "Mortis get them out please!" Lucy begged. "Come on. We just wanted to make you feel at home" Natsu tried to explain. "I feel violated! That's what I feel!" she screamed. "Look why don't you go get changed and I'll make tea or something!" Mortis said, ushering Lucy to her bedroom to change.

While Lucy was changing she used his ice magic to create a hand and smack it across Natsu's face. "What the hell was that for?" he asked, rubbing his cheek. "you need to learn you can't break into a women's apartment like that" mortis said, bring them the tea. "You can say that again" they heard Lucy shout. She walked in sat down with the tea and moaned "look I just moved in and I'm not ready for house guests. So why don't you drink your tea and leave."

Natsu and Happy felt hurt and said "wow talk about cold hearted." "Ice cold" Happy agreed. "You shouldn't have broken in to her house" Mortis argued. "who's side are you on?" Natsu asked. "I'm not taking a side, just you can't go breaking into people's homes!" Mortis tried to explain. "Hay I know why don't you show us those weird little key guys you like to collect?" Natsu suggested. "They're called celestial spirits Natsu" Mortis moaned, hiding her embarrassment behind her hand. "Thank you Mortis" Lucy smiled. "It's nice to have a wizard who appreciates all kind of magic." "How many of these celestial spirits do you have contracts with?" Happy asked. "Six so far. Not to brag or anything, but I have different type of keys." She then spent the next five minutes explaining the keys. Mortis didn't realize it was so long in real time. She then demonstrated how a celestial wizard creates a contract.

"I call upon thee, in the world of the celestial spirit. I beckon you to my side at once. Pass through the gate!" the floor beneath her started to glow and smoke rose. "Open gate of kenince minor, konigular!" then a small white snowman with legs was out. Mortis and Natus both had their mouths wide open. "Nice try" Natsu and Happy said. "Shut up I meant to do that!" The Konigular stared at them shaking. Mortis had to admit to herself he was really cute. "You are such a cutey pututy" Lucy hugged him. "Uh are you sure?" Natsu asked. "It doesn't take that much magic to get these little guys through the gate. Some wizards even keep them as pets" she explained. Mortis looked at Happy and saw how uncomfortable he looked. Happy and Natsu whispered "you know this whole pet thing doesn't sit well with me." "Not with a weird master like luney here."

"My name is Lucy and I can still hear you!" Mortis lit up her hand on fire and punched Natsu and Happy. "Seriously show some respect!" "Well let's start working on our contract" Lucy said. Mortis and Natsu drank their tea as they continued. "This is boring" Mortis said. Natsu spat fire at her and said "show some respect." Mortis smiled at him sarcastically. "Right that's the contract sorted." "That seemed easy" Happy said. "Yep" Natsu agreed. Lucy stood up and said "it may seem silly to you but it's really important. You see a celestial wizard contract relies on the promise that is made, between the wizard and the spirit, which is why I make sure to keep all my promises. Got it?" Lucy smiled. Natsu seemed mildly amused and said "oh yeah."

"Ok I just need to come up with a name" Lucy said. "Isn't it Konigular?" Happy asked. "No that's the name of the species. Oh I know!" Lucy beamed. She held out her arms and said "Come here Plew!" "Plew?" Mortis asked. She had believed he was called Blue. "Plew huh" the boys asked. Lucy hugged Plew as she said "I think it's one of the cutest names ever, right little Plew?" Mortis cringed and she watched Plew wobble and asked "are you sure he's cool with that?" Why wouldn't he be?"

Happy grew confused and asked "so even though his sign is the little dog he doesn't bark, that's a little weird." "Hay I don't see you meowing over there" Lucy argued. Plew started dancing around and spoke to Natsu. Mortis missed what he said, but he believed she would have understood what he said. "Natsu beamed as he said "your right about that Plew!" Lucy freaked out again and asked "you can understand him?!"

Natsu was then right in front of her face, staring deep. Lucy glared back as she asked "what is your deal?" Natsu stood up satisfied and said "Ok it's settled, you're both going to be a part of our team." Happy bounced and shouted "Go team!" "Alright" Mortis smiled, standing next to Natsu. "Your team?" Lucy cringed. Mortis had a funny feeling this wasn't going to go the same way as the anime. "That's really nice, but I'm already teamed with Levy McGarden and her boys" she explained. Natsu's and Mortis's face fell. She really needed to get the notebook sorted. "OK well thanks for the tea and I will make sure Natsu and Happy don't break in, in the future" Mortis said, leading the boys out the door. "Thanks Mortis" Lucy smiled.

"Told you it was a waste of time" Mortis grunted. "And how did you know it was going to be. Can you see the future or something?" Happy asked. "NO! Back off!" Mortis lied, defensively. "OK calm down he just asked you a question" Natsu said. Mortis rubbed her face and said "sorry. Look let's get on a carriage and get going." "A carriage?" Natsu asked, scared. "Look I don't want to either. We'll walk home ok?" Mortis smiled.

Lucy arrived at the guild and met up with her team. "Oh hay Lue. Come on there's an awesome job" Levy said, leading the way to the job board. She searched for the Job she wanted. "Oh no, someone took that book stealing gig." Mira smiled and she said "looks like Mortis and Natsu got the job first." "I could have really used the money" she moaned. "Don't worry, we'll just pick another job" Lucy said. "It's probably for the best Levy, anyway it's changed" the master said, drinking his beer. "Oh did they cancel?" Mira asked. "No quite the opposite, it's now two million jewels." "Two million jewels!" Levy's team shouted. "Oh man, I should have gone with them!" Lucy moaned.

Gray sat with his drink and played with the ice as he said "sounds like this job just got interesting." Mira laughed as she said "Gray, nice skinnies." "Huh" he looked down and jumped up in surprise. "Ah!" he screamed.

"Man you two can't handle motion sickness" Happy said, with Mortis and Natsu on each side of him trying not to be sick. "Shut up" Mortis moaned, eyes clenched shut. "Aw man are we not there yet?" Natsu asked. "I don't know how long this trip is!" she moaned. "Yeah, but you travelled a lot right?" he asked. Mortis felt her stomach flip as she said "I only started travelling after Igneel left. I didn't know where I was going or where I was. I only lasted two weeks before my ice master took me on." She had to stop, before she threw up.

"Hay Natsu?" "huh?" he asked, before he clenched his stomach. "Why did you want me to be on your team?" she asked, trying to sit up. "Well, you're a nice person and you care about people from Fairytial." Wow that was a true compliment. "Anyway I thought two dragon slayers on the same team would be awesome. We are the fire dragons of Fairytail" he smiled.

The carriage finally stopped and their motion sickness was gone. Natsu paid the carriage driver and they walked into the town. "Man I'm starving" he grunted. "Yeah me too, lets get some lunch before we go visit the caller" Mortis suggested. Natus and Mortis brought everything they could with the money that was left.

"This meat is so good" Mortis said, swallowing. "Look you're a true fire Dragon now" Natsu smiled. "Aye!" Happy shouted. "What? I've always been a true dragon slayer" she argued. "your apatite hasn't" Natsu laughed. She stopped and looked at the way she had been eating her food. When they met Lucy, even though she was starving, she made sure she ate with manners. Now she was eating her food like Natsu and Happy. "Meh" she smiled. "Right so we need a blonde maid" Happy started. Mortis tried to convince him. "Natsu it's a waste of time. We should just bust in" Mortis said.

When they finished they walked to the address on the job request. They walked up to a huge mansion. They all stopped while the dragon slayers sniffed. "Something doesn't smell right" Mortis said. "Yeah. It's smells weird, like two different smells fighting over each other" Natsu said.

They were welcomed inside the mansion and they sat down with the man who made the request. "Hello, my name is Kaby Melon, nice to meet you" He introduced himself. Happy's and Natsu's mouths dropped open. "He said Melon" Happy drawled. "wow you have a tasty name" Natsu said. Mortis tried to hide her smile as she said "I'm sorry for my friends here, Mr Melon." Yep it didn't sound right. He laughed and said "don't worry I get that a lot."

Mortis quickly reminded herself that this was the authors son. She was hoping if Lucy was around she could still find the book and refuse to burn it and she would just defend her. Mortis was worried if she could find the book before Natsu, she wouldn't be able to see what lucy saw. She struggled to read books, but she was hoping she would find what Lucy found, because she knew it was there.

"Well first things first. Allow me to tell you about the job." "Go on" Happy said. "Duke Everlue has a book called Daybreak in his possession. I would like you to burn it for me" he explained. "No prob" Natsu smiled. "he brought his finger and lit on fire and said "I'll burn the whole place down if you want." He like fire" Happy added. "I'm not going to overdo it like you always do. Mr Melon are you sure you want it burned?" Mortis asked. "For 200,000 jewels who cares?" Natsu asked. "The reward has been raised to 2,000,000" Kaby corrected. Mortis had to act surprised to avoid any suspicion. "I'm sorry I thought you were aware that the reward had been raised" he smiled. "2,000,000 jewels split three ways. Man I suck at maths, but that's a lot" Natsu shouted. "I've got it! I get one million, you one million and Mortis gets all the rest!" happy smiled. "Sure sounds good to me" Natsu smiled. "Hay That leaves me with nothing your greedy cat!" she snarled.

"Why did you raise the reward. That's a lot of money Mr Melon?" Mortis asked. "Well, it just means that much to me. That book must be destroyed no matter the cost" He explained as his hands tightened around each other. Mortis smirked and said "we understand." Her and Natsu's head suddenly were on fire as he shouted "oh yeah. I'm fired up now. Let's do this Mortis!" "Aye!" "You got it guys!" she smirked as they ran to Duke Everlue's mansion. "Kaby Melon. I promise I will bring this book to you. Your father would never leave you with nothing" Mortis thought to herself.

When they arrived at the mansion they crouched by some bushes. "Right. A blonde maid" Natsu smirked. "We don't have a blonde maid" Mortis reminded them. She had given telling them it was useless. Happy then handed him a device. It was the colour changer. "Where did you get that!" Mortis said. "Borrowed it from Lucy this morning" he smirked. He then changed her hair from black to green. "hay!" she shouted. "Oops. How did you get it blonde?" he asked himself. And for the next five minutes Mortis sat there unhappy that her hair was being changed into many different colours. When she saw her hair blond she snatched the changer and said "alright that's enough!" "Get going then!" Natsu pushed her out of the bushes. She landed on her stomach and looked back and glared at them.

She stood up and walked up in front of the gate. "Hello! I heard you had a maids job!" she shouted. She could feel Natsu and Happy watching her. "Don't screw this up" Natsu whispered. "Break a leg" Happy said. "guys it won't work!" she said again. She was about to give up, when she suddenly found the floor shaking. "hat the hell?" she asked. Suddenly a fat pink haired women jumped up from the ground. When she landed Mortis finally saw how huge she actually was. Could she beat her in combat?

"So you're a maid?" she asked. "Um yes Miss" mortis replied. "Then where is your uniform?" she asked. "Oh um (Think fast damn it!) I'm just starting out" She quickly said. "well I assume you're here because you saw the add the master put in the paper?" she asked. Mortis nodded quickly. "ayoayoayoayo. Did I just someone say master?" Duke Everlue jumped from the ground and started fiddling with his moustache. Mortis smild and said "Well I hope you like for the job." She had to hold the smile as Everlue was walking around her. Man what a creep, no wonder Lucy was freaking out. "Hmm. I'll pass. Now scram ugly" he spat. She was then picked up by the pink haired maid as she said "you heard what he said ugly." "I'm sorry but someone of my standing has certain standards to uphold." And the rest of his maids poped up from the ground. "that's why I only hire the fairest of the fair." Mortis got out of the pinks maids grip and said "look I didn't ask for an explanation. I'll be going now!"

All the maids waved and shouted "Ugly." Mortis was surprised at how much it did hurt to be called that. She knew it was coming, but she still took it to heart. By the time she was back by Natsu and Happy, she was ready for them to tell her she failed her job. But Natsu didn't do that. "That was cold blooded of him to call you that" he said. Happy flew on her shoulders and said "yeah, you look just fine to us, right Natsu?" he asked. Natsu smiled and said "of course she's a dragon slayer!"

Mortis smiled and scratched Happy's ears as she said "thanks guys. But next time I say it won't work, please just listen to me."

"Right it's time we resort to old plan T!" Natsu smiled, while smashing his fist together. Mortis completely forgot what it meat. "Wait, what does plan T mean?" she asked. "Take them by storm!" happy screeched. Mortis laughed as she said "that's not a plan, that's the last resort." Mortic quickly changed her back to black. Little did she remember that Duke Everue had watched them the whole time and was ready for whatever they would bring on them.

Happy carried Natsu onto the roof, while Mortis flew onto the roof with fire on her feet. "Why can't we just bust in?" he asked. "Look you like a fight, so why not save your magic energy in case we get caught?" she suggested. "But we never get caught? Right happy" he smiled "Aye!" Mortis's eyebrows shot up as she said "really. I'm going to hold you to that." Mortis and Natsu melted the window and climbed inside.

They entered the storage room. "wow what a lot of junk" Mortis said. "Roar!" happy screamed, he had that's stupid skull in his head and Mortis accidentally froze Happy. "You stpid cat" she shriked as she un froze him. "Ha Natsu check me out" he laughed. "yeah your looking fierce happy" he laughed. They then started to check every room. "Are we going to have to check every room?" Natsu moaned.

Mortis suddenly remembered what Lucy had said to them and she would love to join in what they did next. "Why not think of it as being like ninja getting everything done, quick and with no noise" she suggested. Natsu suddenly went to dream land and said "like a real ninja?"

They suddenly noticed the floor rising. Mortis quickly covered her face with her scarf as the maid jumped in the air. "Intruder's!" the fat maid jumped up and said "Let's get them girls!" Happy roared with his skull mask and most of the girls screamed in shock. "Ninja power!" Natsu shouted, throwing fire at the girls. They were swept away in the fire. The fat maid jumped and tried to land for Natsu. Mortis pushed him out of the way and shouted "ice make bowl!" And the maid landed in it, breaking it. "wow she's heaving" Mortis said. Fire was around her legs. She used her fire to pick up the maid and Natsu kicked her to the other side of the mansion.

Mortis had her back against his as he said "we must not let ourselves be discovered. We are ninja's" "Ninjas" Mortis said. "Ninjas" Happy said. Mortis had been dreaming of doing that for years. She had to hold back her laughs. They walked up to double door and they both used their foot to open one door each. They finally found the library. "there are many books in this library" Natsu observed, still doing his ninja voice. "Aye there are indeed."

"We'd best get searching then" Mortis said, removing her scarf. She remembered to look for a gold sparkling book. Happy was flying looking on the higher shelves. She wasn't finding it. She had to find it before Natsu. "wow this one has lots of pictures" Natsu said, holding up a brown book. "hay look at this one it's sparkly" he laughed. Too late. She looked to see it was Daybreak.

"hay what a minute." She snatched it and said "you found it!" "Natsu found it?" "I found it?" His hand then lit alight and said "well let's get this over with." Mortis suddenly heard voices. But she couldn't' tell what they were saying. It sounded like an echo in a cave far away. "Do you guys here that?" she asked. Natsu looked up and asked "hear what?" "Mortis is hearing ghosts" Happy mocked. "No wait" she said. She looked at the book and the voices were getting louder. She opened the book and the voices were clear. She was redaing a line but the voices were saying something different. "hand it over Mortis" Natsu said. "No you can't!" she said slamming the book, turning the voices in echoes again.

Suddenly Everlue jumped from the ground and said "so you thieves are looking to steal Daybreak from me are you?" he landed. "See slow poke this is all your fault!" Natsu said. "Sorry" Mortis cringed. She gave the book to happy. She knew what it contained and didn't need to read over it like Lucy had too. She was going to stay and fight.

"I knew all you low life wizards were trying to steal something form me. I never knew it would be that stupid book" he said. "Stupid?" Natsu asked. "well maybe we can keep it then?" Mortis suggested. "No it's mine you can't have it!" he moaned like a five year old. "greedy git" mortis snapped. "shut your trap ugly!" "Happy give me the book" Natsu said. "No Happy don't. Natsu we can't burn it" Mortis argued. "Mortis this is our JOB!" he shouted. "I don't care. There is more to the book than meets the eye!"

"I've had enough. How dare you put your grubby hands on my possessions. Now, come forth Bradith brothers." The wall opened and the brothers appeared. "you called upon us sir?" "So these little punks are from the Fairytail guild? Talk about a bunch of runts" That sign means they're from the southern bulls it's a mercenary guild" Happy said. "So you have body guards?" Natsu said, smashing his fists.

"Happy hid in the mansion until I come and get, that book holds a secret" Mortis said. "Got it" Happy said. "I'm going after the cat. Make sure those wizards don't leave here alive" Everlue ordered. "Mortis are you sure you're going to be ok?" Natsu asked. "It may be my first wozard on wizard, but I'm gunna be just fine" Mortis smirked, stretching her arms, cracking them.

"Wow big talk from such a small girl" the tall brother said. "Maybe we should put them in their place" the other suggested. "So you two are fire wizard, while the girl also possess the power over ice?" "Yeah but how did you know?" Natsu asked. "They been watching us, since we arrived" Mortis pretended to guess. "you two are ability types wizards? We specialize against wizards like you" the other brother said.

Natsu lit his fists on fire and shouted "then you know what happens with fire! You get burned" he threw his punch and it landed on the massive frying pan, absorbing the fire. "fighting against fire wizards is something we do very well." The tall brother attempted to kick Natsu, but Mortis kicked him out of the way first and landed in the way of being hit by the frying pan. She flew through the walls as if they were paper. "Mortis!" Natsu shouted. She quickly recovered while in the air and landed n the statue. She couldn't believe how much it actually hurt. In the anime it looked like being hit by plastic, rather than steel. "I'm fine!" she shouted, suddenly Natsu was also hit through the wall. He landed on the floor.

"Fairytail might be a big time guild and all, but you pathetic wizards are no match for trained mercenary's like us" the taller brother said. "huh. Why don't you come down and prove it" mortis smirk, while her fists had mist coming from them. "Hah, if that's your best then you're dead wrong!" Natsu laughed. "Wow these kids really think they can beat us?" he asked. "Do you happen to know what a wizards greatest weakness is" the smaller one asked. Mortis smirked and replied "yes I do. Their bodies. They focus on their power most wizards forget to train their bodies. But luckily me and Natsu trained our bodies too! Ice make canon!" she shouted. She fired her canon at them, but they dodged them. They jumped and tried to attack them. Mortis jumped backwards landed next to Natsu. "We are stronger physically other than you too wizards" the smaller brother said. "Oh we are so scared. No stop talking and lets fight!" Mortis shouted, eager to fight for real. "hay bro, combo attack?" the taller one asked. "Sound good" he replied holding out the frying pan. The taller one landed on top of it and they both shouted "heaven and earth annihilation!" "bring it on!" Natsu shouted.

Mortis hoped Happy was ok, where would he hide? No she couldn't get distracted just yet. They screamed as the taller brother was frown in the air. "Look towards heaven" he tried to hit Mortis with the frying pan. "And I strike form the earth!" Mortis was hit, but she used her hands to grab the floor and land on her feet and jump to the side to crouch down. Natsu and had jumped out of the way and was on the other side of the mansion.

"Look towards Earth" the taller brother was behind Natsu. "Watch out!" she shouted. "and we strike down from heaven!" he smashed Natsu to the ground. Mortis was then hit again to the ground. "you have witnessed the true power of the Bradith brothers. The heaven and earth annihilation technique." "It's a force that very few are able to survive" the taller one finished. Bothe Mortis and Natsu stood up. Mortis felt the pain but refused to show it. was this what it was like for Natsu every time?

"Guess we are one of the few" Mortis said. "Sorry guys" Natsu said. The brother's jaws dropped. "No way!" They believed to have killed them. No, not the dragon slayers. Natsu places his hands together and shouted "I'm gunna blow you away! FIRE DRAGON ROAR!" The frying pan was held out as protection and it absorbed the heat. "As you can see my frying pan absorbs both your flames and doubles their strength. Right back at you!" he swung the frying pan and fire was thrown at the tow. Both Mortis and Natsu stared at the fire as it covered them. They both ate it, feeling the strength. The brother screamed as they panicked. "Now I've got a fire in my belly. Let us show you something" he smirked.

They jumped as Mortis shouted "FIRE DRAGON, WING ATTACK!" and they both defeated the brothers and destroyed the wall. Mortis stared in shock. "oh man. Is this what it's like to overdo it?" she asked. "yep. We over did it" Natsu said.


	5. Dear Kaby

"Natsu think! Where would Happy hide!" Mortis screamed. They were running through the mansion trying to find Happy with the book. "Happy!" Natsu shouted. "We've looked all over the mansion. Would he have left?" Natsu wondered. "Wait we haven't." She suddenly remembered the sewer below the mansion. "Prepare yourself!" she warned. She jumped high and shouted "Fire Dragon ROAR!" and the fire blew through the floors and they all started falling into the sewer. They landed into the sewage water. Mortis rose to the surface, covered in sewage. "Gross!" she moaned, wiping it away from her eyes.

"Mortis!" Happy was flying over them, with Daybreak in his paws. "Happy! Where's Everlue?" she asked. "I haven't seen him. So what's so special about this book?" he asked. Natsu jumped up covering Mortis in more sewage. "Wow this water feels so great!" he smiled. "I'm getting out, this is gross!" she moaned. When they were out Mortis took the book from Happy and explained "I'm not sure how, but Zekua the writer has placed some sort of spell. I read the first line and a different sentence was heard in my head. A spell has been cast on the book." She read the title Daybreak and heard Dear Kaby.

"A secret you say. Ayoayoayoayoayo. Well then do tell." Mortis was grabbed by her neck and one of her wrists behind her back. She quickly threw the book to Natsu. "Mortis!" he screamed. "No don't use magic, or I will snap her neck" Everlue threatened. Mortis couldn't breathe. "The secret… ugh… it isn't for you!" she choked. "That sneaky git! How did I let that pass?" he wondered. "Because your nut such a wizard yourself. You're a dirty old man who doesn't deserve to be a wizard!" Mortis smirked. Everlue tightened his grip on her neck. "How dare you!"

"Mortis come on, your about to pass out!" Natsu shouted. Happy decided to take matters into his wn hands and flew straight into Everlue's face. He released Mortis. She fell coughing up blood. Natsu knelt beside her, help her sit up as she continued to cough up blood. "You stupid cat. I will make you pay for that."  
Mortis knelt up, with the help of Natsu and shouted "you forced him to write that terrible book about a hero called Duke Everlue. But he said no didn't he? And rightly so. But you forced him by threatening to take away his family's citizenship!" "But that means they wouldn't be able to join any guilds! Do you really have that kind of power?" Happy asked. Everlue used his diver magic to go underground again and shouted "I have the power to do anything!" and he exploded the floor. Mortis and Natsu ran out of the way just in tie and to protect from flying stones Mortsi shouted "Ice make shield!" and red iced shield came into view protecting them. "I got him to write it didn't I?" he asked, smiling at his own overconfidence. "But I didn't like his attitude so I thought he would find inspiration from a prison cell." Natsu stood up angry and shouted "you tortured him!" "Oh I wouldn't call it torture" Everlue laughed.

Mortis stood up, a bit dizzy. "Are you alright?" Natsu asked. "I'm fine. I'm going to give Everlue what he really deserves!" she shouted. She slammed her fists together and mist formed around it. "A fir and Ice wizard what a treat" Everlue brought out a gold key. "Open gate of maiden! Virgo!" suddenly the fat pink maid appeared. "He's a celestial wizard too!"

"Wait? Virgo?" Mortis remembered. The fat pink maiden appeared. "Did I hear my master summon me?!" she screamed. "He did was Lucy does!" Happy screamed. Suddenly Mortis remembered that the battle was originally won with Cancer. But Lucy isn't here, so how do they win. shouted shouted "Virgo fetch me that book!" "What she's a celestial spirit!" Happy shouted. "Happy keep the book safe. We need to trust what Mortis is saying" Natsu said, handing the cat the book "Aye!" Mortis smirked at him for trusting her. "Let's finish him off Ice make floor!" She shouted, turning the floor to ice, hoping that Virgo and Everlue would slip. But Everlue used his diver magic to destroy the floor. "Dammit!" "Virgo clean up this rubbing!" Everlue ordered. "As you wish master" she shouted. Her massive fist aimed for Mortis. She showed now fear, only the confidence she needed.

The fist smashed down. "Mortis!" happy screamed, worried. But her fist was being lifted up. Mortis grabbed hold of it and threw her in the air. "Oh yeah, I'm fired up now!" Natsu said. "Fire Dragon roar!" he shouted. Virgo was blown to the other side of the sewers by the fire attack. "Ice make whip!" Mortis shouted.

"You dirty old man! You disgust me!" she shouted swinging the whip at Everlue and threw him up in the air. "AYOAYOAYO!" he screamed. Mortis then jumped and fire kicked him to the floor, burning all his hair off. "Your nothing but a sick villain who is blinded by power!" she finished, when she landed. "Oh now you're talking Mortis" Natsu smiled.

Suddenly the sewers started to shake. "Oh crap. We need to get out of here!" he shouted. From all the holes Everlue made with his diver magic and Natsu's and Mortis's fire magic and her Ice magic, the structure could hold much longer. "Happy fly Natsu out of here!" she shouted over the falling building. "No Mortis, wait!" Natsu shouted. "Happy go!" she shouted. "Mortis!" she heard Natsu scream after being flown away.

She smiled. She knew what to do. She spread her feet apart causing fire to spark. Both her feet ignited and she was flying up through the building. Natsu and Happy watched the building fall as mortis came flying up from the top. She landed and tumbled from the sudden impact. She sat up next to Natsu and said "I guess I need to work on that" while scratching her head. Natsu helped her up as the building finally disappeared.

She couldn't help but to stare in shock. It's such a different experience watching a building collapse because of you in real life, then in the anime. "Oh man I can't believe I went overboard. I promised myself I'd get control of my magic" she said. Natsu smacked her on the head smiling "Now where is the fun in that. You went overboard just like me and just like Igneel used too. You're going to fit in great with Fairytail." "Yeah but aren't we suppose to not destroy things?" Happy asked, confused.

They walked through the village with everyone staring at them. "They must know that we destroyed the village" Mortis said. "Who cares" Natsu said, with his hands behind his head. He had obviously had it before. "Look I'm just not used to this!" mortis shouted.

When they were back at the mansion where Kaby and his wife was, they sat down and she handed him Daybreak. "But I requested that this book be destroyed, why are you bringing it back to me completely untouched?" he asked. "I understand why you want to burn it sir, but if you really want you too, then I would prefer you did it yourself" Mortis explained. "I most certainly will burn this trash. I never wanted to see it again!" he spat. "I understand. You want to protect your father's legacy don't you. Because you're really his son?" she said. "yes it's true" he announced.

"Huh" both Natsu and Happy were shocked. "Have you even read the book Kaby?" she asked. "No I couldn't bring myself to do it. my father told me it was garbage" he replied. Natsu became annoyed and shouted "you were just going to burn it?" Kaby nodded and said "I was."

Natsu grabbed his shirt and shouted "without even seeing what was inside. That was the last thing your dad wrote right? Some of us would kill for that kind of memory!" Mortis grabbed his shoulders and pulled him back shouting "get off of him Natsu, let him explain why he was going to do!" "Please, this book cused my family a lot of heart ache and shame. It was thirty one years ago, when he finally came back" he started.

He explained the story of his father's return and how he cut of his arm and died shortly afterwards. "You regret what you said now don't you?" Mortis asked. Kaby nodded and explained "As the years past my anger for him turned into remorse. And now it's too late to ask for his forgiveness, so I decided to make emends by destroying his final piece of work that brought him unhappiness, this is the only way, the only way I can preserve his legacy." He lit a match and said "I'm sure it's what he would have wanted."

Mortis shook her head as she said "no your wrong." The match blew out. "Look Kaby!" she said. The book glowed as she continued to explained "A spell was placed on it by the wizard Kenu Zaleon. Or should I say Zeku Melon." "A spell?" Kaby asked confused. The words on the book changed from daybreak, to Dear Kaby. "dear Kaby?" he asked. "Yes this book is his letter to you. The speel was to rearrange the letter so no one else could read it, but only you Kaby" Mortis explained. Suddenly the book flew open and many letters flew around the room, the wizards and Kaby and his wife. Mortis smiled at it's beaty, while the others stared in amazement.

"Wow" Natsu stared. "Pretty" Happy smiled. "He didn't stopped writing because he was ashamed. He stopped because he had finished his masterpiece. A novel that contained everything he ever wanted to say to his beloved son and when you read it way it was attended, I'm sure it's his best novel yet!" she finished, remembering Lucy's words to him. She had never liked reading and she knows she never will read his books, but Kaby must hear these words, he must believe them. The book closed and landed in his hands. "The spells gone so now you can read it yourself."

Kaby was on his knees hugging the book. "thank you father. I won't ever let any harm come to this book." "Well I guess we won't be collecting that reward" Natsu said "Aye!" happy agreed. Mortis nodded and said "True." Kaby and his wife looked up in shock. "What?" "We didn't complete the job, so we can't be paid" she said. "Please let us give you something" he begged. "No this is the kindness of Fairytail. We all should go home now, including you mister Melon, go back home."

They walk late into the night. They both agreed they weren't going to take the carriage back so they had a couple of days walk.

"Well you did great for your first job Mortis" Natsu said. Mortis was gloomy she felt terrible. "Really, I feel like I sucked at it. I kept getting hit" she moaned. Happy flew on her shoulders and said "that's because you keep pushing Natsu out the way. It's like you know he's about to get hit and then you sacrifice yourself, seriously why do you do that for people?" Happy asked. "People?" she asked, confused. "Yeah, you pushed Lucy out of the way when Natsu hit Gray a couple of days ago and he was about to fall on top of Lucy. But you pushed her out of the way so Gray landed on you" Happy explained. Mortis's face fell red as she remembered seeing him naked. That was going to scar her for life. "Oh I see what you mean" she said.

"But it isn't a bad thing Mortis" Natsu said, turning around. "Huh?" she asked. "You care about other people. Your selfless. You see someone about to be hit and wham, you take the punch. I wish we had a lot more wizards like you. So how can you tell?" he asked. Mortis froze. She couldn't tell she just knew. "Um, It's from the angle sometimes. If your fast enough you can tell where they're going to be hit, or sometimes the enemy is just too predictable" Mortis laughed. She hated telling lies but how could she tell the truth.

"Let's stop here for the night" Natsu suggested. Mortis walked by the river and made a spear out of her ice magic. She caught three fish and walked back to cook it with the fire Natsu made. They ate in silence for a while. "I've got it!" Natsu shouted. This made mortis jump and choke on her fish. When she eventually swallowed she asked "got what?" "You. I've got you figured out" he smirked. Mortis worried. "How did he figure it out so quickly?" she said in her head. "You never had a dad before Igneel that's why when you found the book and figured out Kaby was Kelions son, you wanted to give it back to him" he said. Mortis relaxed as her secret wasn't discovered.

She smiled remembering her dad as she explained "back where I came from, I had a father, but I woke up one morning and he was just gone. I didn't know where or why he was gone. I asked my mother but she didn't tell me a single word. I grew to accept it and never talk about it around her." "Why don't you go look for him?" Happy asked. Mortis laughed and said "He's not here Happy. I wouldn't find him here." Natsu gasped and asked "you mean he's outside of Fiore? Wow how'd he do that?"

"I dunno" Mortis said, partly tell the truth. She rested her head on top of her knees remembering her dad. "What was he like?" Natsu asked. "Huh?" she asked. "You can keep telling us if you want. I can tell you want to keep talking about him." "He was great. Me and my siblings would always be waiting after school by the stairs for him to come home. When he did he would drop his tuff and let us jump on him." She laughed. "He would then walk into the kitchen covered in kids. Mum would laugh and play along, by trying to pull us off him."

"How many siblings do you have?" Happy asked. "Nine" she smiled. Bothe their moths fell open. She laughed and said "I'm the second eldest." "Where is your family?" Happy asked. "Far away now" she said, smile fading. "Why don't you go back some time, we'll come too" Happy said, eating his fish. "NO! I'm never going back. After my dad went missing, mum had to sell the house for a smaller one and she became impossible and so did my siblings. I'm never going back" she said, holding back tears. She didn't know why after three years being in this universe she was starting to miss her dad. "Igneel's my true father now" she said, trying to convince herself. Natsu smiled and understood what she was trying to do. "We will find him one day Mortis. We will find our dad" he smiled. She smiled too. But in her head she worried she knew that one day he would return, but she couldn't remember how. It was like the memory was being blocked from her mind.

The night was weird. It brought back memories when she and Igneel would lay on top of the caves and star at the stars. She didn't hear Natsu snore yet, so she asked "hay Natsu, you awake?" "Yeah" he replied. "Did you and Igneel ever lay on top of the cave and…" "Stare at the stares, yeah we did that every night it was clear" he replied. "Did you and him ever play fire ball?" he asked. Mortis sat up smiling and replied hell yeah!" Natsu sat up too smiling and asked "how many times, did you win?" "498, you?" she asked. "499!" he smiled with pride. "No way come on!" she laughed. "Guys I really wanna sleep" Happy moaned. "Yeah that's a good idea" Mortis said.

The following morning, they were walking in water through many trees. Mortis asked "so are we going to right way?" "Happy said this is the way home" Natsu replied. "Has some faith I'm a cat I've got great sense of smell" Happy said, led on top of Natsu's head. "That's dogs Happy" Mortis corrected him.

They finally were walking on dry land and Mortis used her body heat to evaporate the water. She created a path of ice for her to skate on, next to Natsu. "Why not do your own walking for a while?" he asked. "I need to work on my balance. I should be an ice mage, but my balance on ice is embarrassing" she explained. She then slipped and fell. Natsu looked down and said "I see what you mean." "Aye!" Happy laughed. "Shut it cat!" Mortis growled, with smoke coming out of her ears. Suddenly the bushes moved suspiciously as there were no wind. Mortis recognised the scent both of the smells. "Gross" she moaned as she smelled poo. But the other was the ice mage Gray Fullbuster. But Natsu didn't bother using his noise, he used his fists. "Who's there" he shouted jumping into the bush. "Natsu wait!" she shouted. She closed her eyes and held her forehead in her hand. "Does he always fight first and think later" she asked. "Aye! You can win Natsu!" Happy answered. Gray and Natsu both jumped from the bush. "It's Gray!" happy said. "And he's in his underwear again. Pervert" she smirked. "I was trying to find a bathroom!" he shouted. "Why did strip down before you found one?" Natsu asked.

"And who the heck heard of a bathroom in the middle of the forest?" he asked. Mortis sat down to watch this fight. "I wanted some privacy. I didn't expect and idiot to barge in" Gray spat. "I didn't barge in!" "Yes you did." They had locked heads again. "I'm so going to keep account of the fights you guys have" Mortis shouted. "Good idea" Happy said. Five minutes later and they were still fighting. "Ugh seriously" Mortis had had enough. She walked up to the both and threw fire at Gray and ice at Natsu. "Knock it off. We still need to get home!" she shouted.

Even though the boys had stopped yelling at each other they still glared at each other. They stopped by a cliff edge and Happy started fishing. Gray explained about his success on his job. "So you're just getting back form it?" Mortis asked. "Yeah there's a shortcut through these woods that will get you back home in no time" he explained. Happy turned around and said "see told you so." "You couldn't even smell Gray" Mortis chuckled. "Hmm. There are some things you don't wanna smell" he said in his defence. Mortis laughed and said "fair enough." "What do you say?" Gray asked, glaring at the blue cat. "I agree. So go on home and we'll smell you later" Natsu smiled, sarcastically.

"Fine I will. And unless you want trouble you should too" he said. "Why?" Mortis asked. "Because Erza's due back any time now" he explained. Natsu's mouth dropped as Mortis went "Erza? Cool!" "No not cool!" Happy said. "Yep she's the most powerful women in all of Fairytail" he explained, with his mouth full. "I can't wait to challenge her" Mortis said. Clenching her fists. Both the men looked at her like she was crazy. "You can't do that. You asked me yesterday to teach you ice make magic and you wanna go challenging her now?" Gray asked. "You did WHAT?!" Natsu shrieked. "Nobody in my team is having ice lesson from this jerk!" he shouted. "Who you calling a jerk!" Gray shouted.

"Like I said we should get back" Gray suggested. Natsu jumped to his feet as he said "crap let's get moving." Mortis remembered too late again. The ground they were on exploded. They were they were buried in rubble. "Huh what now!" Gray moaned. Natsu legs wiggled in the air as he brought himself up right and with dirt coming out of his mouth he said "Happy!" They climbed out and started to follow Happy's scent.

They stopped on another cliff edge and saw a group of wizards about to cook Happy. "Hold it right there?" Natsu shouted. They stopped and looked up at the Fairytail wizards. "We'll get you buddy!" Mortis shouted. "Thank goodness, now I'm not going to taste weird!" he said, relieved. "Pipe down" the bold one shouted.

"That's our friend your trying to roast buddy, sorry but you are going to have to make other plans for dinner" Natsu said, cracking his knuckles. "Your all wizards aren't you? What guild are you with?" Gray asked. "I'm not telling" boldy smirked. "Get em!" he shouted. They came up after them. "Gray lets do it" natsu said. "Fine but don't go telling me what to do" he moaned. All three of them jumped into battle. Mortis jumped backwards to avoid being hit by one of the twins. She decided to not use any magic and see what her combat skills were like. "sand bomb go!" boldy shouted. Suddenly the wind got heavier with sand and surrounded Natsu. Mortis and Gray landed knowing he was going to be alright. They both jumped at the twins, who had drawn daggers and both took one on and kicked the daggers out of their hands and smashed both of their fists on their back, causing them slam down on the ground.

Mortis rolled to her feet when she landed, grabbing a fallen dagger and went to help Happy. "Help me! Mortis is gunna eat me!" he cried. "you know I would usually find you funny, but not right now!" she grunted, freeing the cat. Suddenly the chicken came with his fire staph and raised it to look intimidating. Mortis stood there staring at him lazily and said "really?" she then lit herself on fire and the chicken screamed with fire. She and Gray then kicked him down. "Next!" Gray said.

The fortune teller made his globe glow and predicted "uuuuuum. You see someone special but the star's point to great trouble with water and women." Mortis stopped and stared back at him amazed and started laughing and he was right all along. Juvia!

"Your telling my fortune?" Gray asked, elbowing him in the face. "and what the hell are you laughing about!" he screamed. "Oh nothing" she lied. She suddenly noticed he was in his pants again. "Gray seriously. Put some cloths on" she said, covering her eyes. "Oh crap!" he shouted. "Where did these brats come from?" boldy asked. His sand ball exploded and Natsu was free. "You jerk. Now I have a mouth full of sand and it's all because of you" he moaned spitting the sand out. "Here goes. Fire dragon iron fist!" and he punched boldy out, destroying lots of trees.

After tying the wizards up Gray asked "don't you think you went overboard Natsu?" "So what if I did I got the job done didn't I?" "grow up already, you're an embarrassment to the guild!" "What did you say!" "Guys I'm not going to split you up again!" Mortis shouted. While they continued to fight Mortis heard boldy trying to tell her something. "lull….lulla…lullaby" he grunted. "Lullaby?" she asked.

Suddenly streaked of shadows came from the ground and knocked them off their feet. Mortis landed on her side as she saw a huge shadow hand cover the wizards and they were buried to the ground. She looked up trying to find the wizard that did it. "Who was that?" Natsu asked. "Well whoever it was they're fast. I can't even sense their presence anymore" Gray said. "But what could this mean?" Natsu asked, with Happy back on shoulders. "Lullaby?" Mortis wondered. She then remembered. Lullaby from the book of Zeref. She needed to wait until they were with Erza. She could explain it a lot better with Erza with her.


	6. The Wizard In Armour

Mortis was sat at the bar and kept fumbling her thumbs. She had been back for three days and had taken small jobs in Mangolia to buys food and pay Gray the money for training. But she had been nervous since she, Natsu, Gray and Happy bumped into dark guild drop outs, she became nervous as the real test of her skill was coming. She decided to distract herself by looking at the request board.

"Finding a lost cat, finding a lost bracelet, fighting a volcano demon." She sighed. Nothing small enough. The cat job only paid 3000 jewel. Not enough for a burger.

"Let me know if you find a job" Mira smiled. "Thanks Mira, but probably not today. None of the jobs look appealing" she said. Lucy walked over and said "yeah and I bet your stinking rich after the book stealing job." "Oh no. we didn't take the money in the end" she said. Lucy's mouth dropped to the floor. "You didn't?" she gasped. "I will tell you another time" Mortis said. She then looked around and asked "where's the master?" "He's away at the moment at a conference for guild masters" Mira answered.

Mira then started to explain to Lucy how the Magic Council worked and all the guilds. When they were on the top of guild, Natsu walk up and nudged Mortis and whispered into her ear. When he was done, Mortis smirked and nodded and waited for Mira to finish. "Then the men in black show up" they said on either side of her, with their fingers on fire. Lucy freaked out and they both laughed. "Oh man that was almost too easy" Natsu laughed. "Are you two trying to scare me to death?" she asked. "No, just having a laugh" Mortis answered. "Seriously though. The people they were talking really do exist" Mira explained. She then talked about all the dark guilds. "Oh wow" Lucy said, amazed. "Come on Lu, I got us a job!" Levi shouted. "Cool. See ya guys!" she shouted as she ran off with her team. Mortis never thought that they would work as a team, but it surprising fit well.

"So you going to pick us a job?" Natsu asked. Mortis sighed and said "no not today. Anyway with Everlue I gave you loads of reasons not to do some stuff, and I was the one who got hurt!" "Aw come on we're sorry" Happy said. "Yeah really. It was just our first job as a team, so from now on we will take you more seriously" Natsu smiled. "You mean to tell me you haven't' taken me seriously since we met?!" she screamed.

"Hay Mortis, I wouldn't stay with those losers if I were you. You'd get plenty of offers from other teams" Gray said. Cana put down her drink and asked "your clothes Gray?" He panicked again "AH!" "Jerk!" Natsu shouted. Gray stopped panicking and was right in Natsu's face. "Did you just call me a jerk, dragon boy?" "And what if I did? What are you going to do about it?" Natsu spat. "You mouth breather!" "At least I'm not a coward!" "You're a spineless wimp!" Gray screamed. Happy flew on top of Mortis's head and said "there at it again. How many now Mortis since you joined us?" "Twenty four" she smirked.

Suddenly Loke was leaning over her and asked "why don't you join the team of love Mortis with me later tonight? Just the two of us?" She wanted to be sick. "Your just so stunningly gorgeous. I have to keep my shades on when I look at you. Or I'll be blinded by your dazzling beauty" he said, moving his glasses up his nose. Mortis's next comment was mean, but she was about to be sick in disgust. "I'm a celestial wizard" she lied.

"You're a what!" he screamed, jumping away. "I'm sorry, but you and I can never be together!" he shouted running away. She knew it was a rotten thing to do to him, what with his great secret, but he needed to back off. "You're a celestial wizard too?" Mira asked. Mortis shook her head. "No. I just wanted him off my back and for some reason I just thought saying I was would work" she explained, partly telling the truth. "Well lucky guess" Mira laughed. "He went out with a celestial wizard and apparently, it didn't end well."

Mortis suddenly saw Natsu being thrown at her, in the corner of her eye. She jumped over him and shouted "Ice make canon!" and aimed for Gray and fired. "Ice make shield!" he shouted, protecting himself.

When Mortis landed her arms were then encased with ice. She brought out her fire, but it was melting slowly. "Huh, knock it off!" Mortis shouted. "You joined in, so you don't have a leg to stand on" Gray shouted. "Anyway Natsu started it so I'm just following through." Natsu stood up and glared at him saying "because you're the one who is provoking me, you dirty slime ball!" "Oh yeah and what exactly did I do to provoke you, you fire clown." "You pervy flasher!" "Pink haired punk!" "Twenty five" Mortis said to herself. She stood up and broke her arms away from the ice, shattering it to pieces.

Natsu and Gray stopped and stared at her in shock. She stood there uncomfortably and asked "what?" "You were able to break away from his ice" Natsu said. "So, I melted most of it away first. You lizard!" she laughed. "You starting on me too now! I'm a dragon not a lizard" he screamed. Mortis loved it when she could join in with the fighting. "Prove it!" she challenged, summoning her fire and ice.

"I've got bad news!" Loke was by the door. Everybody was silent and waited to hear what it was. Mortis, Natsu and Gray dismissed their magic. "It's Erza, she's on her way here!" he announced. Suddenly everybody in the guild started to freak out. Mortis was the only one who wasn't. suddenly her loud footsteps could be heard and a shadow fell into the guild of a massive horn and a small body.

Mortis saw the boys shivering with fear, like they forgot their coats on a snowy day. Well she couldn't really say that for Gray. "Why aren't you scared?" Gray stuttered. She shrugged. Suddenly Erza walked into the guild and placed the huge horn on the floor. "I have returned. Where is master Makorav?" she asked. Mortis thought she was more pretty in the flesh than in the anime. "Welcome back Erza. The master is away on a conference right now"" Mira explained. "I see" she nodded. "So what's that humongous thing you've got there?" "It's the horn of a monster I defeated, the locals were so thankful, they decorated it and gave it to me. Do you have a problem with it?!" "No not at all" The guild members panicked.

"Now listen up! While I was on the road, I heard a few things. Word is Fairytail has been causing nothing but trouble as of late. Master Makorav may not care, but I certainly do! Cana control your drinking! Visata, please take the dancing outside. Wokaba, get rid of that filthy habit!" She then looked over at the request board and said "Nab I suspected I'd find you hanging by the request board. Just pick a job! Mako…" She stared at him then huffed in annoyance. "I don't know where to begin with you. So much trouble, I've almost given up."  
Mortis had to bit her lips together to stop her laughing. She didn't want Erza to kick her ass. "Are Natsu and Gray here?" she asked. "Aye!" happy said. Mortis turned around and saw them arms over each other and holding hands. Mortis accidentally blew raspberries as she covered her mouth to stop her laughing. "Oh hay there Erza, we're just handing out just like good friends tend to do" Gray said. All Natsu could say was "Aye!" Mortis found it hard not to laugh as her stomach then hurt. "That's great, I'm pleased to see the two of you getting along so well. However, it only natural for even the best of friends to lock horns now and again" Erza smiled. "I don't know if we're the best of friends" Gray said. "Aye" Natsu mumbled.  
Mortis was almost on the floor crying. "Oh man this is so funny" she mumbled. "Natsu look like a jerk" she said, small laughed escaping her mouth. "Natsu, Gray, I need you to do me a favour" Erza requested. Both the boys leaned up in confusion. "While travelling I heard something that has me worried. Normally I would consult with the master but since he's not here, and this is a matter with up most urgency. The two of you are the strongest wizards here. I really could use your help. We meet at the train station tomorrow."

Everybody stared in amazement. "Erza, Natsu and Gray working together. I never saw this coming. This could be the most powerful team Fairytail has ever seen" Mira said. Mortis looked at three of them and smiled. "The team is together and has finally started" she whispered. Later in the evening Mira asked Mortis to go with them, to stop Natsu and Gray fighting. She accepted and used the rest of her money to buy a bag and some food.

It was night time when she finally got back to Natsu's. "What a stupid idea!" she heard Natsu yell. Fire then blew from the kitchen. Mortis ran in, to find Natsu's head on fire, while he was eating a chicken leg. Mortis crossed her arms and stared at him. "What!" he screamed, blowing fire at her. Mortis ate it quickly before his house burned. "Thanks. Listen this may be good for you and Gray" she said. "How can it be good. I'm being forced to work with a stupid ice stripper!" "This is a new type of challenge. You ad Gray should work together just for this trip. You two are strong but if you work together, imagine how powerful you could be" Mortis said, sitting by him. Natsu wasn't having any of it. "I can't be strong with a weak perv like him."

"Dammit Natsu!" she smashed her first onto the table. She stood up and shouted "Look at me. I have the ability of fire and Ice and I believe to be pretty strong. I may not be you and Gray, but I will do someday!" She summoned her ice as she said "you think I wanted to learn ice magic. I didn't I was forced too!" She pulled her scarf down to reveal all the scars on her neck as she said "this is what I had to endure by my master, because he didn't understand that fire and ice couldn't work together. But I made it work Natsu! I know you and Gray can too!" she finished.  
Natsu saw every single scar on her neck. He couldn't help but to feel his own neck. "Ok ok. I get it. I'll try and get along with gray" he said. Mortis smiled as she put her scarf back on. "But if he starts anything, I'm gunna finish it" he said, with his head on fire again. Mortis smacked her hand on her face as she groaned.

In the morning she and Natsu met Gray at the station. Natsu didn't last long before he had to say something. "Argh! I hate this. Teaming up with you is the worst idea ever!" "Yeah tell me about it. Erza made a huge mistake asking a loser like you to come along" Gray spat. "Fine why don't you just take care of it yourself. I don't want to be here anyway!" "Twenty six" Mortis said. They were attracting a lot of unnecessary attention.

She walked over and smashed their heads together. She sat down by Happy. "I should be paid to stop them" she mumbled. "Sorry I'm late. Have you been waiting long?" Erza asked. "No not really" she looked up and Erza's huge amount of luggage. "Wow" It was three times the size, then it was in the anime. "So much stuff" she said. She looked at her small black bag and wondered, what Erza could possible need.

Suddenly Gray and Natsu danced together as Gray said "It's time to go good buddy!" "Aye" Natsu sang. Mortis had to laugh now it hurt not too. "Good, I really love to see the two of you get along. And what was your name? I believe I saw you at the guild yesterday" she asked. "I'm Mortis Draglith. I hope you don't mind me coming along" she smiled. "More the merrier. I'm Erza. Wait, I believe I've heard about you. You have the power over fire and ice yes?" she asked. Mortis nodded and said "yep. I'm a fire dragon slayer, trained by Igneel, just like Natsu." Erza looked behind her to see Natsu and Gray hugging each other, but the moment she looked away they were glaring at each other. "it will be great to have a such a talented wizard like you join us" Erza said. Mortis hesitated as she said "I wouldn't' call myself talented. My main magic is fire" she smiled.

"Hay Erza I will come with you, but under one condition" natsu said. "Shut up!" Gray hissed. "Oh, well then let's hear it" Erza said. Mortis walked beside Gray with her things. "Ok, I want a rematch when we get back to Fairytail" he said. "What's wrong with you? You got some kind of a death wish?" Gray asked. "I'm a lot stronger than I was last time. This time will be way different because I'm gunna beat you" he smirked.

Erza smirked as well as she said "yes I can tell you've improved weaver or not you can beat me we shall see. I accept your challenged." "Alright, yeah. I'm fired up now!" he shouted, fire shooting from his head.

Gray placed an arm around Mortis's shoulder and asked "you know what I see here Mortis?" She shook her head "Stupidity of the highest" he answered. Mortis laughed and said "yeah maybe." They got on the train and the moment it started moving Natsu and Mortis smashed head, feeling sick again. "I swear you totally pathetic Natsu" Gray said. Mortis tried to turn her head as she said "so what does that make me?" "A victim of his stupidity" he answered. "One minute your picking a fight and the next you're like this" he finished.

"He'll be ok. Come and sit next to me" Erza said. "Aye" Natsu barely said. He sat next to her as she said "now just relax." "Aye" he said breathlessly. She punched him unconscious. "There that should make the trip a little easier on him. Mortis how do you feel?" she asked. Mortis forcefully sat up straight and said "I'm all good now!"

She tried to focus on something other than her motion sickness and to her surprise it was working. "Erza, I think it's time you started filling us in. I mean what type of mission are we going on here?" "of course. I have reason to believe that the dark guild Eisenwald is planning something big. I'm not sure what exactly, but it has to do with a magic item called lullaby" she explained. "Lullaby?" Happy and Gray asked.

Mortis couldn't believe they forgot, when it happened only a few days ago. "You dunts!" she laughed. "We bumped into those Eisenwald wizards. When we got Happy back, they mentioned lullaby" she reminded them. "I remember now" Gray said, snapping his fingers. "They were going to eat me!" Happy cried. "Don't be so dramatic. We saved you" Mortis said.

"I see, so you've run into the Eisenwald guild before?" Erza asked. "Well I'm not positive they were Eisenwald, but they did mention lullaby" Gray explained. "It sounds like they were members who dropped out of the guild and gone into hiding. Perhaps they wanted no part in whatever it is that's coming" she suggested. "So this thing is so bad it even scares dark wizards?" Gray asked. "Anything can scare anyone if you pick the right item" Mortis pointed out. "True, but I'm guessing, but however you saw dragging off Happy's kidnappers that day must have been Eisenwald. It's obvious they don't want their plans getting out" Erza said.

Mortis remembered Lucy would ask what they would do, but she already knew so there was no point in asking. "What do you think their planning?" Happy asked. Erza closed her eyes as she said "Let me start from the beginning" Erza said. Mortis suddenly remembered one of Eisenwald guild members was on the train. "Sorry, I need the loo" she lied.

She walked back and found the dark wizard. He was just sitting there. what was his name. Kageyama. She carried on down and found the loo. She waited by there. she was going to wait and see where he was going.

The train stopped and Gray and Erza walked off. She leaned back and let people off. Nobody went into the cart she was just in. Kageyama was still seated. Luckily he had his back facing her. Gray, Erza and Happy got off without remembering her or Natsu.

"You think the Eisenwald guys are still gunna be in this town?" Gray asked. "I have no idea. That's what we're here to find out" Erza said. "Well with us you should be alright" Gray said. "What a minute, where's Natsu?" Happy asked. They all turned to the train that was heading away. "Wait is Mortis still on the train?" Gray asked. "Her motion sickness must have come back. Some master you are Gray!" Happy said. "Her motion sickness is to do with her dragon slayer magic not her ice magic" Gray shouted. "You're her master?" Erza asked. "She came to me and said her old master wasn't very good" he explained. "Who was her old master?" Erza asked, intrigued. "We don't know, she won't tell us." Happy walked over to the side, seeing the train as he said "uh oh, there he goes."

Mortis found Kageyama get up and walk towards Natsu. "Well looky here, it's a fairytail wizard. How's the guild treating you these days?" he asked, leaning on the side of the chair. She couldn't tell if Natsu was paying attention or not.

"Is it worth sticking around?" he asked. That got Natsu's attention. "What?" he asked. The next thing that happened was Natsu got Kageyama's foot in his face. "Don't act all high and mighty just because you're in a legal guild, mister fairy! You guys just blindly follow the magic council. You know what you guys look like to us? Harmless little flies!" he laughed.

Mortis walked out and said "don't let your blind eyes deceive you!" he turned around, still his foot on Natsu's face. He then saw her Fairytail emblem. He laughed as he said "so Fairytail are allowing children, now are they?" "How about you let my friend go" she suggested, while ice formed over her left hand. "And ice wizard. Not many of you around" he laughed. "Well different people, different interests" she said.

Natsu suddenly lit his fire hand and shouted "why you…" the train then hit a bump and he almost threw up. "What kind of magic is that?" Kageyama laughed. "Let me show you how it's done!" he said. Suddnely his shadow magic crawled on the ground and hit Natsu to the ground. "Natsu!" Mortis shouted. She knew he was useless while the train was still moving. "Ice make Geyser!" She shouted, slamming her fists to the ground. She had hoped to encase him, but he jumped and used his shadow magic, to trip her up. "Nice try fairy. Try again" he laughed. "Ice make Arrows!" she shouted. Sharp icicles shot out of her hand and aimed for him. He used his magic to shield his body. "Now I'm bored" he said. His shadow magic, tied Mortis to the ground. Natsu saw this. "That magic" he gasped. Kageyama laughed. Suddenly the train stopped, causing him to lose his balance. He fell to the floor and lullaby fell out of his jacket pocket.

Mortis ablaze her body and the shadow magic keeping her down was gone. She stood up and shouted "Natsu! Get up the trains stopped!" she then saw the flute on the floor. Natsu then got up and saw it too. "hat is that?" he asked. "Lullaby" she said. "You saw it" Kageyama said. He turned around to face Mortis as he said "both of you!" "that's enough of out of you!" Natsu shouted. His fists had fire around them. "It's payback time!" He lunged at him as he shouted "Ghost shadow!" the train exploded. Mortis started to eat at the fire. She belched when she was done.

Natsu was on his feet with his fist in the air as he asked "little fly huh?" "Attention all passengers! Our emergency stop was a false alarm. We will be moving again shortly." Natsu panicked. "Oh crap. I gotta go!" he said, grabbing his bag. "Hold it right there! I'm not going to let get away that easily. Your messing with Eisenwald now" Kageyama said. "yeah and your messing with the strongest fire wizards in Fairytail" Mortis smirked. "Fire dragoon! Iron fist!" and she punched him to the floor. "Oh he's with EIsnewald huh? That's what you get for knocking Fairytail" he smirked, as Mortis walked beside him. "you ok" she asked. "Yeah let go before…." Suddenly the train moved again. He was feeling sick again.

Kageyama was on his feet. "So fire and ice. Quite the magic combo you have" he said. "Yeah who asked you?" she spat. "Natsu jump now!" she shouted, before he got worse. He jumped out. She knew Erza was out with the magic mobeel. She looked back at him and said "you won't get away with lullaby" She would stay and fight, but she realized she was inexperienced and would need help. "You know you would make a great Eisenwald wizard" he smirked.

Mortis hesitated for a second. She grabbed her back as she said "maybe I would." She was by the broken window, Natsu had just jumped out of. "But I choose the path of Fairytail." She was out the window. She regretted not checking first as she was flying in the air, with dirt everywhere. The next thing she knew she collided with Natsu and Gray. The three off them landed and skidded to a halt on the rough stony ground.

Mortis was brething deeply as she rolled on her back to get air in her lungs. "Ow" she moaned. She sat up to see Gray and Natsu arguing with each other again. "That hurt you idiot!" Gray shouted. "Shut up you icey freak, why did you guys leave me on the train?!" he screamed. "Twenty seven" she grunted standing up. "I'm glad you weren't badly injured. I apologise Natsu" Erza said, slamming his head in her breast armour. Mortis flinched as he replied "It's ok."

"We need to follow the train. An Eisenwald wizard called Kageyama has lullaby" Mortis said. She knew what was coming her way and knew she should have kept her mouth shut and let Natsu explain. Erza punshed her face as she screamed "you fool! That's exactly who we're chasing after on this mission. Why did you let him get away?!" Mortis landed on her back. She sat up and explained "I'm not strong enough." Everybody stopped and looked at her. "I may be a fire dragon. But not like Natsu. I may an ice mage, like Gray, but I'm not Gray. When I was attacked, I couldn't fight. I couldn't protect Natsu. I knew if I stayed on the train, I might as well have surrendered to him" she explained. Gray could tell something else was wrong. "What else happened Mortis?" he asked.

Mortis scowled at herself as she said "he also said, I would make a great Eisenwald wizard." Everybody gasped. She bit her lips as she waited to be beaten again for being stupid. Gray offered her his hand. She took it and stood up. "Don't let it dwell on your mind. That's the only reason he said it, to make you ponder and worry that you will make a false move. You're a Fairytail wizard. You're not stupid" he said.

"Everybody in the magic mobeel. He was on the same train we were on and he had lullaby" she said, hooking herself on the mobeel. "Lullaby is the cursed song. It's death magic" Mortis said. "like and incantation?" Gray asked. "I'm not too sure. I read up about death magic a couple of days ago" Mortis said.

"We must get moving!" Erza shouted. Nobody argued and they were all in, with Gray on top of the vehicle. Mortis felt that feeling again, like a memory was being blocked again. She suddenly hit the ceiling. Erza was driving too fast. "Slow down Erza, you're going to use up all your magic power!" Gray shouted. "It doesn't matter if we don't move now, lives will be lost!" she shouted.

"Why can't I remember" Mortis asked herself. She palmed her head as she shouted "IT'S A DEMON FLUTE CREATED BY ZEREF!"


	7. Fairies In The Wind

Mortis knew it was another five minutes before they arrived at Kunugi station. She spent the time wondering why such obvious things in the story aren't being remembered. She watched every episode inside out. But when it comes to remembering a vital part to save time, she seemed to forget. She started to wonder if it had anything to do with the transfer from different universes. She was from the universe where Fairytail was only a story. But she didn't know how she got into the Fairytail universe but it might have something to do with the forgetfulness.

Suddenly the vehicle stopped. Everybody looked to the side to see the station covered in knights. "Why do they want a train? I mean cars, boats I get that, but really?" Gray asked. "It doesn't seem like a very good choice for getaways, since it can only follow the track it's on" happy said, agreeing with Gray. "Yes that's true but they are quite fast" Erza suggested. Natsu was still feeling sick. "I guess it's up to us to figure out where those Eisenwald guys are going and why they're still in a big hurry" Gray said. Mortis turned and was about to agree when she jumped and shouted "your naked!" He looked down to see he was only in his boxers and asked "am I?"

Erza carried on and tried to catch up with the train. Mortis would use her fire to fly and get their quicker, but she was going to need all the magic energy she could save. Just when it seemed Natsu was going to be sick, Mortis pulled his head out the window. "Just don't think about it Natsu and you'll be fine" Mortis said. "That's easy for you to say" Natsu grumbled, before he was sick again. Gray climbed back on top of the vehicle just as erza reached the next town.

She didn't seem to be slowing down and nearly crashed. "Slow down Erza, you're going way to fast! You're going to overload the SC plug!" Gray advised. "There's no time! Many innocent people could die if lullaby song is played. We can't slow down, we must stop Eisenwald before it's too late!" she shouted. "But at this rate you're going to use up all your magic before we even start fighting" Gray shouted. "Well then I will have to rely on hand to hand combat. Besides I have you and Natsu as back up."

Mortis stuck her head out the window and shouted "I'm right here!" Erza turned smirking as she said "my apologise Mortis. We have you too." Mortis then had an idea. She unhooked Erza and connected the SC plug on her wrist. "Go as fast as you can!" she shouted. Erza didn't like the idea, but it would help. The vehicle speed up almost three times it had usually been going. Gray almost was flown off the roof. He climbed inside and asked "are you going to be alright." Mortis felt her head slowly getting lightly as time on the SC went by. It wasn't bad yet. "I'm fine" she smiled. They both then looked over at Natsu and saw him nearly passed out. "I will give you ten training sessions free if you hook him up" he begged. Mortis laughed and said "I have a feeling we're going to need his strength in this one."

"What about yours?" he asked. She stared at him confused. "Seriously look how fast this thing is going. Your way stronger than you give yourself credit for" he said. "You know" Happy started. "I feel like there was something I needed to tell you Mortis" he said. "Oh yeah?" she asked. She knew it couldn't be the celestial spirit Virgo's key as she wasn't a celestial wizard like Lucy. "Yeah it was about something I was supposed to remember to tell you that your…." "Totally going to be sick" Natsu grumbled. "That's it!" Happy screech. Mortis shook her head and said "trust me, no it's not!" Natsu then lunged himself out the window. "Your gunna fall out jerk!" Gray shouted, grabbing him. "That's what I was aiming for" Natsu slurred.

Mortis started to feel dizzy as she heard gray and Natsu fighting over getting Natsu back in the vehicle and Happy trying to figure out what it was he was supposed to tell her. She let her head fall in her hands. "You alright?" Gray asked. "Yeah, just starting to feel dizzy" she said. "What's that?!" they heard erza shout. She and Gray stuck their heads out the window and saw the smoke coming from Oshibana station. "Crap!" Mortis shouted.

Erza parked the vehicle by the station and they all got out of the vehicle Mortis carrying a very sick Natsu. They managed to get to the entrance and Erza walked up to the nearest train guard and asked "excuse me what's going on?" "Why would I tell you lady?" he said. "Oh bad move" Mortis murmured. She headbutted the poor guard and moved to every guard asking, but they wouldn't answer. She then heads butt them. "Erza's got her own way of getting things done" Gray said. "They don't seem to work. And where are your clothes Gray!" After every guard was hurt on the floor, Erza said "the Eisenwald guilds inside. Let's go" "Right" Gray said. They walked inside and Mortis moaned "seriously get over it Natsu!" "Sorry" he hissed. "Your pitiful!" she laughed.

They ran deep into the station. "A small army unit stormed in earlier, but they're yet to return. My guess is they got caught up in a battle with the Eisenwald forces." They ran and saw the military unit unconscious over the stairs. They stopped and looked at the devastation. "they've been completely wiped out" Happy said.

Mortis couldn't believe her eyes. She had seen it many times in movies, tv shows and read about it books about bodies all over the floor. But these knights were dead. And the difference from the anime was blood was everywhere. It stained her dragoon slayer sensitive nose. She gritted her teeth from the sight. It made her angry that anybody would do this.

"They were up against an entire guild of wizards. A small contingent like this would have never have stood a chance against a powerful group." "Powerful or not, they won't get away with what they've done to these people" Mortis grunted. Gray could see her dragon thangs get sharper with anger. "Cool down ok. Don't let your anger control your magic. That's a tip for an ice wizard" he said. Mortis took a deep breath as they carried on walking down the corridor. "I got it." "Don't worry, they will pay" he promised.

She then saw the Eisenwald guild up ahead. Erigor snared as they entered. "Welcome. Step into our parlour, Fairytail flies!" he laughed. The guild all laughed amused at the four wizards and that one was down for the count. "You fiend! I take it your Erigor?" Erza asked. He laughed. "Ugly enough" Mortis said, dropping Natsu. "Ow" he said, breathless. "Get over it already" she mumbled. "But he's been on a train and a magic mobeel and your back, it's been a triple combo" Happy explained. "I'm not a mode of transportation!" she shouted.

"Hay you two! Your both the reason I got into trouble with Erigor! Get up!" Kageyama spat. Mortis smirked as she said "did you upset yoru master? Poor excuse for a wizard. Maybe your just weak. A dark wizard could have taken two wizads on without breaking a sweat, but you? Ha" she laughed. "Don''t make me mad!" he hissed. "I know that voice" Natsu whispered. "We are not threatened by any of you. What are you going to do with Lullaby?!" Erza demanded. "oh you haven't heard yet?" he asked. He used wind magic to fly in the air. "What do all train stations have?" he asked. He landed n top of the central speakers. "You plan onto broadcast the lullaby song?" Erza asked, shocked. Erigor laughed at her ignorance. Mortis gritted her teeth with rising anger. She knew the real plan, but if she could find a way to stop Erigor before he trapped them in the station, then there would be a lot less trouble. They wouldn't have Virgo to get them out this time. "Thousands of nosey on lookers have crowded this station to get a glimpse of the action. Who knows? If I raise the volume enough I will be able to relinquish the whole city" he smiled, with his deep evil eyes.

"What gives you the right to commit such a horrible crime against the innocent people of this town?" Erza shouted sickened to the core.

"This is a cleansing of all the fools out there who fail to appreciate the rights they hold so dear. Who will remain wilfully ignorant to have their rights stripped away. They've committed the sin of turning a blind eye to the world that's in justice. Therefore, the reaper has come to punish them!" he explained, wide eyed.

"You don't have the right to make that decision. You and your guild are retaliating to a new rule that was set upon you to create a better world for everybody. But you can't see that, because you don't know a better world. What kind of world is one with blood and death?" Mortis shouted. "At this point, we've given up trying to gain our world back. We want power, then we will be able to wash away the sins of the past and the control of what happens in the future!"

"You guys are nuts!" Mortis shouted. Kageyama knelt down, preparing his shadow magic. Mortis was prepared this time. "We're rolling in a new age of darkness. Of course, by the time it gets here you flies will be long gone!" His shadow magic spread throughout the floor, towards them. Mortis couldn't see as they were going too fast. But when they were right in front of her, ready to grab her, she threw fire at them. "I'm ready for you this time Mageyama!" she shouted. "uh you again?!" he asked. "Eisenwald dude. I thought ire cognised your voice" Natsu said. "Took you long enough to recover" Mortis said. "Uh wow. Looks like we got ourselves a party here" he observed. "you can say that again" Gray said. Mortis looked back at him shocked. They both agreed on something. "like I said…" he punched his fists together as he finished "this is a party!"

Mortis looked up at erigor and saw his smile. She knew what he was thinking. They did fall into their trap, but she was going to stop him before it was too late. "We are the strongest team Fairytail has to offer! You better be ready!" she shouted. "I leave them to you. Show them the terror of the dark guild Eisenwald!" then Erigor vanished. "he disappeared!" Happy shouted. "Natsu, Gray and Mortis. Go, I need you to stop him!" Erza shouted. "Huh?" the boys asked. "If the three of you work together then not even Erigor the reaper can beat you. I'm leaving him in your hands" Erza explained. Little did she know, Natsu and Gray were butting head, with Mortis stuck in the middle. Literally.

"Work together just this once!" Mortis grunted, pushing them away from each other. "What did I say!" Erza shouted. "Aye!" they shouted, hugging shoulders. They ran off, while Gray grabbed Mortis's wrist on the way dragging her with them.

Erza and Happy were left behind. To defeat the guild. She suddenly remembered Rayule and Kageyama would be after them. They searched everything they passed. Mortis needed to find the ay to the outside platform. But they were running down a single corridor. "Think where would Erigor go?" she asked, the boys. "The room with the volume controls" Gray said. "I was just about to say that!" Natsu said. They carried on running as Gray said "I can't believe she's making us work together! What was she thinking?" Natsu nodded while saying "obviously, she wasn't thinking. Everyone knows that fire and ice don't mix!" "Ha!" Mortis moaned. "Oh sorry but why does she have to be so freakin bossy!" "She should ask us to do stuff, rather than ordering us around!"

They both stopped and souted at each other "I don't need your help I can handle Erigor by myself! Are you copying me?!" Mortis pushed back both of them. "Twenty eight" she muttered. They had reach the separate corridor. "Which way do we go?" Natsu asked. "I guess we'll have to split up" Gray suggested. Natsu took the right, while Gray took the left. Mortis was left. "Who are you going with Mortis?" Natsu asked. They both looked at her.

"Soes anybody want me in particular?" she asked. They both smirked and nodded. Mortis hoped she was blushing. Gray Fullbuster and Natsu Dragneel wanted her to help them. She wished she could return to her home universe and rub it in one of her bully's face. A girl called Jenny loved Fairytail and she picked on Mortis daily. She would give anything now to see the look on her face if she was here right now. But who was she going to choose.

"I'll go with Gray" she said. "Ha Dragneel. That must kill you" Gray sniggered. "no. I chose you because Natsu operates better alone" Mortis said. "You know me well" Natsu smiled. "Almost too well" she laughed. They all faced the direction they were going. "Natsu we're up against an evil freak, who is getting ready to unleash a deadly spell" Gray said. He turned around to face him and said "if you find him, give him a thrashing!" "you don't have to worry about that, I've got a bone to pick with that jerk for mocking Fairytail. I'm gunna burn him to a crisp." Mortis watched the small moment of the men getting along and working together. They both suddenly realized what they were doing and turned their backs on each other. "Don't die on me" Gray murmured. "Huh?" Natsu asked. "Nothing! Later loser" he shouted, running off. Mortis took this spare second to say "don't overdo it." "Are you serious? It's me, like I would overdo it" he smirked. "Ok. Just use that dragon of yours" she shouted, running off to catch up with Gray.

"If Eisenwald are going to broad cast then we need to find the studio" Gray said. "Where would that be?" Mortis asked. Maybe the studio had a layout of the building, so she could find the platform Erigor would be at. "There!" he shouted. The ran to the door. It was locked so Mortis kicked it open. "Nice kick" Gray observed. They walked inside the empty room. "Why isn't anyone here?" he asked. Mortis looked around, hoping to find a layout of building somewhere. "Maybe I was wrong about him broadcasting it over the PA?" Gray wondered aloud.

She then realized it was the perfect opportunity to pretend to realize what the real plan was. "crap!" she said. "What?" he asked. "You were wrong" she said. "What?" he asked, confused. She didn't get a chance to explain as Rayule used his urumi magic to try and strike Gray. He dodges it just in time. "that was a pretty good guess pall. But our plan isn't as obvious as you might think" he said, lowering himself. "You however, you're a smart kid. I can see in your eyes you know" he snarled.

"Gray. We have to leave now!" she said. She was suddenly taken from behind and bound together. "Let her go!" Gray demanded. She was hung upside down next to Rayule as he said "now where would the fun in that be. Here is the game. Younnhave two minutes to figure out the plan and during that time her source of air get tighter and tighter" he smirked, wrapping one of his ropes around her neck. "Gray the plan is mmph" Mortis was also gagged.

"Come on Fairy. You should be able to figure it out. Mortis tried to scream "the guild masters!" but all that came out was "mpf guffmphhstff!" Gray was gritting his teeth as he couldn't figure it out. Before Mortis could choke he lit her body alight with fire. She spun out of the bounds. And grabbed them pulling Rayule down and she then kicked him. "Gray. The guild masters. They'll trap us here and use lullaby on the guild masters at their conference!" she gasped.

Gray's eyes filled with the horror of the realization. "Gramps" he said. Mortis nodded. She rubbed her neck and readjusted her scarf. "Watch out" she shouted as she pushed Gray out of the way. She took the hit and was thrown out. "There's no escape…" Rayule sniggered. Mortis jumped to her feet next to her feet. "From my urumi!"

Mortis and Gray both placed their fists in their palms. Preparing their ice magic. "Ice make shield" they both said. One blue shield rose in front of Gray a dark red one in front of Mortis. "They both use ice magic?" he asked, stunned. "And the girl can you ice and fire together?"

"Ice make knuckles" and Rayule was punched by five massive ice fists. "Fire dragon wing attack!" mortis shouted, sending fire at him. He flew into the next room. "Look we need to secure him and hope it's not too late" Mortis said to Gray. "Too late/ Ha Erigor magic sealing barrier should be activated by now" he said. Mortis's body went numb. "you're lying" she hissed. "Erigor's what?" Gray asked. "He's created a wind barrier to stop you fairies from escaping."

Gray grabbed Rayules shirt and pushed him up against a wall. "You mean your targeting our guild masters! I won't let that happen!" he shouted. "It's way too late for you now!" Rayule laughed. Gray was suddenly attacked. He was smacked to the wall. "you scum's must be pretty brave to take on a building full of masters!" "Those old guys won't know what's hit them by the time they hear lullaby. Theres no way Erigors plan will fail!" he then was able to restrain Gray. "you and your fairy friend are stuck in this station. So there's nothing you can do about it. soon we'll have our revenge on everyone who tried to keep us down."

"Mortis" he grunted hoping to get her help. But she wasn't in the room. He looked around finding she had gone. "where did she run off too!" He grunted in pain as the rope grew tighter. "when we're done, they'll be completely wiped out!" Rayule laughed. Gray activated his ice and froze Rayule's urumi. He then broke free from the restraints. He glared up at him and grunted with anger "that's not going to happen!" Rayule started to get trapped by Gray's ice. "No get this straight! When you mess with the guild masters, then you mess with all of us. They may be old foggies, but they're the closest thing we have to parents!" Rayule hesitated when Gray grabbed his face. "No please!" he begged. But Gray didn't listen to his mercy. He froze his entire body and walked out. His body moved and sounded as if it was ice. His ice was controlled by his anger. He dismissed what he said to Mortis beforehand. She should get angry. "When I get my hand son them I will show them that Fairytail can be much more terrifying than any dark guild." As he walked out into the corridor he asked "where did Mortis run off too anyway?"

Mortis running with her life. No, not just her life, the guild master's life. She should have said something sooner. "Why didn't I?" she screamed. She finally found the platform. And indeed the wind barrier was up. "NO!" she screamed. "Mortis" Erza said. "We can't get out."

Mortis shook her head as she said "we have too. We can't let it happen" she ran to barrier and went head on into it. "Let them do what? What is their plan!" Erza screamed over the wind. Mortis was thrown back. She got back up again, ignoring the searing pain in her body and went again at the barrier. "we can't let them die!" she screamed, as she felt her body being cut millions of times. She was suddenly thrown back and hit her head and landed unconscious. "Mortis!" Erza shouted. "it's my fault" Mortis breathed lightly as she fell into the darkness.


	8. Flame And Wind

"What does she mean it was her fault?" Erza asked. She checked her head. Nothings serious just hit it hard enough to knock her out. Where was Natsu and Gray? Are they ok? How are they to escape? Maybe one of the guild members knew how. She had some interrogating to do. She left Mortis where she was. Carrying would slow down the task in hand. Also, she was safe where she was. She didn't like the idea but it was all she could do for the moment.

Not long after, Mortis did eventually wake up with a sore head. She saw the wind barrier and couldn't believe her situation. She should have just told them sooner. Lucy wasn't here with Virgo. So how were they going to get out? She stood up. They were trapped in a wind seal. Who was it who could undo seals. Her head was so fuzzy she was struggling to remember names. Kageyama. He opened the seal of lullaby. He can break the wind barrier.

But that was part of the original story. Why didn't it happen in the first place? She quickly remember why. "Karacka" she shouted. He was going to try and kill Kageyama by using his phasing magic. Where was she in the story now? If she remembered correctly, they had now passed in episode seven. He was going to fight Natsu. In the other side of the corridor. She retraced her steps and ran as fast as she could. She tripped due to her severe injuries. She felt dried blood on her face, arms and legs. Cuts and bruises hid behind them. She didn't care how badly she was injured. This was her fault and no matter how bad the cost, she was going to stop Eisenwald and save the guild masters form lullaby.

"Natsu!" she screamed. He didn't know yet. If he didn't he would beat Kageyama to a pulp. "Natsu! Where are you?!" she screamed. She just passed where the three of them separated. He could be anywhere. She ran down the direction Natsu took and hoped it wasn't too late.

"Urgh. Forget about it lady. I already told you, there's no undoing Erigors barrier. You and your buddies are stuck" one of the injured Eisenwald guild member's grumbles. Erza had him by his throat. She had tied up every guild member and tried to get them to talk about how to undo Erigors wind barrier. She was about to punch him unconscious but Gray shouted "Erza!"

"What are you doing here I thought you were with Natsu and Mortis?" he asked. "Me and Natsu went different way. Mortis was with me, but I lost her." "She's up on the balcony hurt. Theres a wind barrier and she tried to break it using brute force, but she' badly hurt and out cold" Erza explained. "You left her there?" Gray asked, shocked. "We need to break the barrier."

"Never mind that now. Listen I just found out Eisenwald's real target is Clover, the next town up!" Gray shouted. "What?" Erza asked confused. "Erigor's heading towards the conference as we speak. He's going to use the lullaby to kill the guild masters!" Gray explained. Erza eyes were filled with rage as she looked down at the guild member and shouted "why didn't you tell me!" The Eisenwald member started to shake uncontrollable with fear.

"The problem is breaking through that wind barrier" Erza said, standing up, clutching her arm. "Yeah I know I saw it earlier. If you try and break through that thing it will make mince meat out of you" he said. "I know, that's what happened to Mortis and I've already tried" Erza clutched her arm. "Wow I your arm ok?" Gray asked, concerned. "That's not important. What is, is getting out of here. We must stop Erigor before he reaches the guild masters conference."

She stopped to think of a solution. "What a minute. I remember them talking about someone called Kage back at the pub. We have to find that man, Gray. He was the one who broke lullaby's seal." "A dispeller huh? A seal breaking wizard. He can take down the wind barrier" Gray said. She nodded as she said "that's what I'm hoping. Now lets get searching!" "Right!"

Mortis kept running. Her sight was blurred but she wans't going to give up. She then started to hallucinate as she saw something blue get bigger and bigger. Until it hit her in the face. She fell back and saw Happy land on top of her. "Mortis? Where is Natsu and Gray? Wow are you ok?"" he asked, finally seeing her bloody body.

She slowly sat up as she said "I'm fine Happy. Me and Gray got separated. I'm trying to find Natsu now." She stood up, unbalanced. He looked worried as he asked "are you sure you're alright? You looked like you've lost a lot of blood?" She smiled to reassure him as she said "I just need to east some fire and I'll be fine."

Suddenly everything shook. They both looked above them. "There he is" she whispered. She was engulfed in fire and jumped through the ceiling. She landed in a dark room. However, Natsu destroyed the wall as he shouted "Erigor come out, come out wherever you are!" he stopped when he saw Mortis. "Oh there you are" he smiled. "I'm not Erigor, jerk" she smiled, weakly. "Wow are you ok?" he asked, noticing the blood. "I'm fine. Did you find Kageyama?" she asked. "What no. we are looking for Erigor" Natsu said, confused. "Oh right. Erigor's gone there a wind barrier sealing us in the station! Kageyama is a seal breaking wizard. He can break the barrier" Mortis quickly explained.

"Watch out!" he shouted. Mortis turned and was kicked in her stomach. "Why aren't you the smart one" Kageyama smirked, while dropping from his shadow magic. Mortis had had enough of being beaten down. She trained hard with Igneel. She suffered through her ice training with Lyon and it wasn't so she could get her ass kicked every time. She leaned back to land on her feet as she shouted "ice make icicles!". They shot out of her hand and towards Kage. She knew it would be weak, due to the one hand, but she had to start fighting back.

Kage, used his shadow magic, to lock the icicles. "Your both perthitic" he laughed. He then threw shadow fists at them both and they both flew into wood crates. "I've been wanting to do that for a while now. Had enough Fairytail insects?" he laughed. Mortis stood up, rage filled in her eyes. "No, I haven't had enough. I will never have enough. This is what you're going to do! You're going to go outside and take down that wind barrier!" she raged. Kage stared at her like she was stupid and laughed his heart out. "You fairies have some nerve. All I'll be doing, is squashing you!" he shouted, sending another wave of attack. Natsu jumped in front of her and threw fire at the shadows, burning the shadows. "Not you again!" he shouted. He had the photo frame of a a child around his head, making him look stupid. "Wow, you like an idiot" Kage smirked. "Ah just shut it Doggy!" Natsu shouted, gripping the frame around him. "It's Kage! The name is Kage!" he corrected, stamping his foot. "Same thing really" Natsu said.

"Anyway, I think I have you two figured out this time. You eat flames to increase your power, isn't that the big trick. Shouldn't be too hard to stamp you two out. Especially a weakling like you" he said, pointing at Mortis. Natsu could feel the heat radiating of her, due to her rising rage. Mortis stepped forward as Natsu hissed in anger and lit his head on fire shouting "now I really want to teach you a lesson, but I don't have the time. Tell me where Erigor is!"

"Natsu! I already told you. Erigor set up a wind barrier outside the station. He's gone. We need Kageyama to break the seal!" Mortis shouted. The more they were wasting stuck in here, the further away Eridor is getting. "Ha, the only way I'm going to do that, is that you beat me to do it. KNUCKLE SHADOW!" he shouted. Mortis and Natsu blocked the attack. "So I get to knock you around and get you to take the wind barrier?" Mortis smirked. "That's killing two birds with one stone" Natsu grinned. The fire dragon slayers looked at each other as they said "we're getting fired up now!"

Gray and Erza were running down the station, when it suddenly shook violenty. "What's that?" they asked. Happy flew down and shouted "it's Mortis and Natsu. Come on!" he said, leading them to the battle.

Mortis and Natsu, where running and jumping around the room, to avoid the shadow attacks. Natsu landed, while Mortis rolled on the other side, blocking the wall Kage is suppose to be thrown into and later get a death threatening injury. "Snake shadow! You two can't run this time. They will tear you to peices" and shadow snakes come from both side.

Mortis smirked, as smoke fell from her nose. "oh really!" she smirked. Natsu and Mortis jumped. "Fire dragon wing attack!" "Fire dragon iron fist!" they smashed down on the snakes and they were destroyed. Kage stood there shocked and finally realized he had no chance. "Ready to talk? If no I have a fire ball with your name on it" Nartsu glared, with one of his eye big and the other scrunched up. Kage turned around to see Mortis with her fringe covering her dark eyes. She turned and walked beside Natsu and ice grew around her hand, turning it into an ice claw. "What? NO! Your both monsters!" They both striked Kage.

The station shook again. Erza, Gray and Happy stopped. "Was that them?" Gray asked. "Natsu!" Happy shouted. When the shaking stopped Happy continued to lead the way. "Oh man, look what you mad me do Mortis. I was trying not to mess the whole place up this time" Natsu said. They walked through the overdone battle aftermath. "How's it my fault?" she asked. "and since when do you try and not over do it?"

They walked out of the smoke to find Kage beaten, leaning on the wall. Mortis walked over and dragged him to the floor. She smiled as she had finally stopped something bad from happening. They could still save the guild masters. "Anyway I feel better. Sorry I had to take you down Direrama" Natsu said. "I told you it's Kageyama!" he grunted. "Whatever. Take down the wind barrier or your going to get toasted" Natsu ordered. "Huh, no chance fairy" Kage laughed. Mortis suddenly realize the pain her injuries were causing her. She clenched her side and grunted, while she fell to the floor. "Wow are you alright?" Natsu asked, as he caught her.

She was struggling to breath. She should have run in full force of the wind barrier. Blood had stained her vest and was seeping down her white shorts. Natsu laid the injured fire and ice mage down and lifted her vest to see a deep stab wound on the left side of her stomach. "Oh man we need to patch you up quick" he said. Mortis grunted as she started to create a high temerater on her hand and pushed it down on her wound. She grunted as she was trying to use the burn to stop the bleeding, but she was a fire dragon slayer, fire won't work on her. "Just old on" Natsu said. He placed his hand on top of hers and increased the temperature. She started to scream as this was the hottest temperature she had ever experienced.

Natsu stared down at his injured teammate. He glared at Kage and said "I'll make you and your guild pay!" "Natsu! Stop, don't harm him we need him alive!" Erza shouted. "Way to go you fire freak!" Gray shouted. "Huh. ARGH!" he screamed. Erza was up in his face wielding a sword ready to strike. "I don't know what I did wrong, but I'm sorry!" Natsu panicked. Erza passed him and pinned Kageyama back on the wall. "You will disband the wind barrier and do so without complaint!" Erza said, sternly, the sword only a few inches away from his face. "Just do it man. She's a real monster!" Natsu said shaking.

Gray was knelt beside Mortis and placed ice to cover her wound. "shut up Natsu!" he shouted. "Understood!" Erza shouted. Mortis turned her head, to see Kage was back up against the wall. Her eyes widened with fear, but shock seemed to paralyze her voice. "Fine I'll dispel it…" "Get him away from the wall!" Mortis shouted. Too late. "NO!"

Kage was stabbed. "But… Why?" he asked, as he fell lifless on the floor. Mortis struggled to her knees. "You shouldn't move" Gray said, trying to push her to the floor. She smacked his hands way and clenched her side as she stood up. Karacha was shaking with fear about he had just done. "Kage!" Erza yelled. "No, he was our only way out of here" Gray said, kneeling beside Kage. "Kage don't you dare die on us. We need your help do you hear me!" Erza shouted. "I think we're losing him Erza." "You're the only one of us who can dispell the wind barrier, just hang on."

Mortis placed her hands together and shouted "Ice make seal!" and Karacha was stuck in the wall and couldn't escape. "Natsu, give him the pain of Fairytail!" Natsu's eyes were full of rage and anger. His fists tightened with every passing second. "Grr. How could you do that to one of your friends?" he was covered with his fire as he yelled "he was a member of your guild! He trusted you and you tried to kill him!"

He lunged at Karacha as he tried to escape his ice prison. "How could you?" Natsu yelled as he punched him in the face, breaking his nose and many other bones. "Is that how you dark guild members treat each other!" he continued to rage. "Please Kage, stay with us!" Erza begged. "He's unconscious. It's just no use" Gray insisted. "we can't let him die he's our only way out of here!" Erza shouted, hitting his body, hoping he would wake up. "But there's no way he can use his magic in this condition." "If I force him to he will."

Mortis stood near the back. She was breathing deeply. She had used up most of her magic energy and they now had no way of escaping. This was her big chance and she had ruined it. the guild masters were going to die by lullaby, all because she didn't act sooner. She gritted her teeth as she ran outside. "Mortis?" Gray asked. They followed her outside, to see the wind barrier still strong. "We have to stop him" Natsu grunted. "That's easier said than done. Erigor cut off our only means of reaching Clover and it heading there by air" Erza said, as she bandaged Kage. "I'm pretty sure we can catch up to him in the magic mobeel. But we can't do anything until we figure out how to get on the other side of this barrier" Gray said, glaring at the wind blocking their path. "There's no way" Mortis spat.

"Argh!" Natsu charged at it, with his fire. He was immediately thrown back, the moment his fist made contact. Mortis gritted her teeth as she remembered how she tried to get out that. "I guess that's what happens when you try to bust through" Gray said, closing his eyes in annoyance to Natsu's stupidy.

Mortis walked over to Natsu, breathing deeply. "You can't Natsu. I already tried. Look what it did to me" she said. He sat up and stared at her wounds. He gritted his teeth as he said "but if it means we can save gramps. I don't care!" "Kage! Please wake up, your our only hope right now" Erza begged, the unconscious Kage. "I gotta try and break thorugh!" Natsu shouted, lighting his hands on fire. He jumped up and ran to the barrier, punching and kicking it with everything he had. "We have to save Makorav!" the more he put his feet in it, the more the pain deepened. "Argh!" he was thrown back again.

"Natsu!" Mortis shouted, standing up with Gray help. "Cut it out you idiot. Obviously brute force isn't going to do you any good" Gray said. "Can we not combine out ice maker abilities to freeze the damn thing!" Mortis asked, hopful that the answer isn't the same as in the anime. "No we'd need to be like demons to contain that much power" he explained. "ARGH!" Natsu was getting pissed. He ran into the barrier and started to force his should and head into it. "Natsu!" Grays shouted. Mortis leapt forward only to stumble. "Your going to get killed!" she shouted, hobbling over. "Damnit! I don't know what to do!" Erza grunted.

Mortis pulled Natsu away and held on to him tightly to make sure he doesn't try again. "Just stop!" she cried. "Damnit!" he shouted. He heard her crying. He looked back to see her tears had mixed in with her dried blood. Mortis couldn't hold it make anymore. She fell to her knees in tears, with her hands covering her shocked mouth. "It all my fault!" she cried.

Erza looked up at her, remembering she had said that before. "What did you mean by that?" she asked. Everybody looked up to see Erza placing Kage down. "Your fault?" Gray asked. "What?" They all were staring at her. Mortis had started to tremble. Was this it? Is her secret going to be revealed this early? Should she lie? Could she? No it was over.

"Look just because you were gagged using Urumi, doesn't mean all of this is your fault" Gray said. She stared up at him. "You tried your best to tell us, what you had figured out, but Rayule took us by surprise." She couldn't bring herself to talk. She sunk her head as she said "I'd give anything to have Virgo here." Natsu nodded in agreement.

"WAAAAAAA!" Happy screamed. Natsu and Mortis jumped in shock from the sudden outburst from the blue cat. "I just remembered Mortis!" he screamed. He ran over. She wondered what it could be. Maybe a way out of here, but there was no way it was going to be Virgo. "What is it?" she asked. "Look" he said.

Mortis's mouth dropped to ground. Happy was holding the golden key of the maiden. "What?! I'm not a celestial wizard. Lucy is!" she screeched. "Virgo gave me her key after Everlue was arrested. She said, she could feel strong celestial power from you and wanted to be one of your spirits" Happy explained.

"Come on guys, we're wasting too much of our time listening to this nonsense" Gray said. Mortis took the key and stared at it. she never wanted to be a celestial mage. She believes them to be useless in battle. Or they can do is unlock a gate for their spirits to do the real work. No offence to Lucy or anything but it's a useless magic ability.

"No Gray, you don't understand. Virgo can dig holes. She can dig us a tunnel to the other side of the wind barrier." "She can!" "She what!" "Seriously!" Mortis stood up. She wobbled, due to her blood loss. After a minute, she stood still and firm. She closed her eyes as she concentrated on her magic energy. Not a lot, but hopefully enough. She had been blessed with a second chance, she wasn't going to screw it up again.

"I hope I say this right" she thought. She held the key out and said "I call upon thee, I the world of the celestial spirits!" light glowed beneath her. That was a relief. "And now I beckon you to my side at once path through the gate!" she knelt down on one leg and pushed the key into the ground and said "Open gate the maiden, Virgo!" The pink haired maid appears in front of them. She was thinner and her pink hair was shorter. "You look a lot better like that" she smiled. "Hay there Burger. You look like you've lost some weight" Natsu said. "My name is Virgo. I apologise for any trouble I may have caused you" she said. "Don't worry all's forgiven" Mortis said. "I think I miss the big Virgo" Natsu said. "What are you talking about?" Gray asked. "She had a completely different appearance when we first met her" Mortis explained. "Yeah like this" Virgo said, transforming into her big fat version. Gray jumped back, shaking. "Ah" he hesitated. "I'm your wizard for now, the other form will suite just fine" Mortis said. Virgo transformed back. "Look we will sort things out later, please just dig us a tunnel out of this wind barrier that leads to the other side!" Mortis begged. Time was running out. "Anything you want mistress" she bowed. "don't call me that. Just call me dragon" she said. It was the only thing she could come up with. "Dragon?!" Gray asked. "Just hurry up ladies" Natsu moaned.

"Yes sir" she bowed, the ground below her started to turn to dust. "Now" and she was gone. "Oh wow look at her go" Gray said, watching. "Nicely done Mortis" Erza said, smashing her head against her wizard armour into a deadly hug. "Ok guys it's time to bust out of this joint" Gray said. Mortis and Natsu picked up Kageyama. Gray looked back and asked "what do you two think you're doing?" "Gray he'll die if we leave him alone" Mortis said. "I know he's one of our enemies, but I'd just feel guilty if we just left him here to die" Natsu said. Erza smiled at the fairytail sprit rising from the two salamanders.

They climbed through the tunnel. Once everyone was out, they all felt the rage of the other side of the wind barrier. "We finally made it out" Gray shouted. "Let's head towards clover!" Erza ordered. They picked up Kage and realized Mortis was gone. "Where did she go this time?" Erza said. Natsu was about to fly off himself. "She probably went on ahead. We'll go too" Natsu said. Happy picked him up and they were away. Kage smirked as he said "It's no use. They'll never be able to catch up with Erigor. We won."

Erigor flew over the tracks as he said "I can see the town up ahead. A bit further and I shall have revenge." Suddenly he was being tackled to the ground with force he had never felt before. He crashed into the ground and rolled. He stopped being pinned down and suddenly punched countless times in the face. "I won't let you kill the guild masters!" he caught the fist, looked up to see the fir and ice mage of Fairytail on top of him. Eyes wide with pure anger and covered in blood. He kicked her off him. She leant backwards and skidded on her feet. She knelt to get her breath back.

"You again. Your one of those Fairytail flys. What are you doing here?" he asked. She created and ice sword as she said "what does it look like?" She lunged at him, but he flew up in the air. Mortis created fire from her feet, making her fly. She knew she was already low on magic energy but she couldn't let him win.

"I'm gunna make you pay for what you did to Kage! I'll make you pay for all the suffering you've caused!" Mortis shouted. She swung at him. He flew higher, only to be hit down by Natsu. They landed on the ground. Mortis flew down as Natsu caught an exhausted Happy. "I'm gunna you and that flute of yours to a crisp!" Natsu shouted, with his hands on fire. She then remembered, if they can get the flute, it would all be over. She ran at Erigor, trying to tackle him, while trying to grab for the flute, but he jumped and punched her over to Natsu.

"So you all were able to break through my wind barrier? Little flies can be such a nuisance. Now get out of my way, or else!" he demanded, while starting up his wind magic. Both Mortis and Natsu ablaze their bodies with fire, just as erigor struck them with his wind. They both struggled against the force as their fires died. "Is that all you've got!" Natsu taunted. When the wind stopped, Natsu jumped up with his feet on fire, while Mortis had her elbows on fire as she ran towards him. They both struck down, where Erigor was standing, but he barely missed being fired to a crisp. His eyes were wide with shock about how the salamanders were using their whole bodies for their magic. Natsu landed shouted "come on!" Mortis landed in front of him as she shouted "Don't underestimate us!"

"What are you doing up there you coward?! Come down and fight me like a man!" Natsu shouted, stomping. "Don't get too cocky fly! Ra! Storm bringer!" and he sent a small tornado on Mortis and Natsu. "Ice make Dome!" Mortis shouted. An ice dome covered the two dragon slayers. Mortis fell to her knees from exhaustion. "Are you ok?" he asked, concerned. "I need fuel" she whispered. Her eyes were getting dark and she was close to collapsing. The force of the wind grew stronger, causing it to crack the dome and later broke it open. "Natsu! Mortis!" Happy shouted as he watched his friend being sucked in and spun around.

She looked over to see Happy trying to summon his wings. "DON'T Happy! Your too tired!" she shouted. They both were then thrown down the cliff. Mortis didn't have the energy summon fire to fly her and Natsu up. "AH!" Natsu screamed. He looked over to see a lifeless Mortis. He reach out and grabbed her. "Natsu?" she asked. "Man this sucks Mortis. I wasn't expecting that at all, what am I gunna do now?" he then hit a number of rocks. As he fell for a while longer he stared up at the dimming sun as he said "I'm sorry gramps."

Just before he was ready to give up, he heard Mortis say "make the fire your own." His eyes widened with a flashback with him and Mako. The fire and hope in his heart was there again. "I get it" he said. He then summoned everything he had. Massive amounts of fire shot into the sky, scaring Erigor. The fire hand gripped onto the train track and pulled Natsu up while he was carrying Mortis.

He landed and laid Mortis down as he said "that was a close one." He gave Mortis his fire and she devoured it. "So that's what he was trying to tell me. I think I get it now" he said to himself. He then looked at Mortis and said "Great advice." Once Mortis felt the fire refuel her magic energy, she stood up and said "now I've got a fire to fight with!" "But that's impossible!" Erigor said.

"You must be pretty cold up there half naked like that. Want us to warm you up" Natsu shouted. "Both your flames are powerless against me!" he shouted. "Oh yeah. You wanna bet!" Mortis shouted.

Both the salamanders took a deep breath and shouted "fire dragon ROAR!" the fire blew straight at Erigor and was blocked off by his storm wall, just in time. "Although both your powers are remarkable your still no match for me. Enough of this cat and mouse. It time to get serious!" he sniggered. "I'm ready when you are" Natsu grinned. "Bring it on!" Mortis shouted. "Storm man!" and erigor was covered in a human shape wind barrier. Wind blew down at Mortis and Natsu. Mortis ran down with and ice sword and tried to stab him with it, while Natsu tried to hit him with his fire, but the ice was shredded to pieces, while Natsu was thrown back.

"What's the matter can't handle the breeze?" he mocked. "you coward you just had to wrap yourself in a wind barrier!" Natsu shouted. "Too scared to face us in person!" Mortis shouted. "This should do it. Fire dragon Iron Fist!" Erigor met the punch and the fire was gone. Natsu stood amazed. Mortis jumped up and shouted "fire dragon wing attack!" when she struck her fire was also extinguished by the wind. Erigor laughed at the failed attempted from the Fairytail wizards. "What the? I don't understand. Why did our fires go out?" Natsu asked, stunned. "Doesn't matter if we understand or not. They went out" Mortis panicked. Her ice was useless against him too, while he's in that wind barrier. "Just as I suspected. You two are helpless without your flames. Looks like I have the upper hand" Erigor said, amused. "No way!" Natsu shouted. Mortis tried her ice sword, but it shredded and the moment it was gone Erigor extended the wind force, sending Natsu and Mortis flying back. "Unfortunately for you my storm make attacks will rip anything to shreds. Come to close and you too will be ripped to shreds. And judging from the girl she was arrogant enough to try with the previous wind barrier" he said, regarding Mortis's injuries.

She gritted her teeth as she said "I'm ready to die for my guild. Can you say the same? Do you have anything in your life that you'd die for?" she shouted. Erigor was silent for a while. He then started to laughing, like he just understood a joke. "You Fairies make me laugh. Come close and your flames will be gone making you powerless!" he said, rising from the ground. "Oh yeah!" Natsu challenged. "Fire can never defeat wind!" he shouted. "Natsu. While he's in that wind barrier we can't win!"


	9. The Strongest Team

His wind barrier wasn't showing any sign of stopping. Erigor's magic power seemed to be never ending. Mortis and Natsu, used their arms to shield themselves from the huge amounts of wind. "Natsu! Mortis!" Happy shouted, finally getting some strength back, so he could kneel up. "Now do you understand little flies. Your power could never defeat wind!" Erigor laughed. "This wind is too intense!" Mortis shouted, struggling to catch a breath. "It's like standing in a typhoon" Natsu agreed. "It's time to blow your fires out for good!" Erigor shouted. "Now Storm Strip!"

"Ice make shield!" Mortis shouted. An ice shield protected her and Natsu from Ergors attack. Once it was gone Natsu jumped up with his fire to try and punch Erigor but he was stuck only a few inches away. Mortis jumped and tried to push Natsu closer. "We have to break through" he grunted. "I know Natsu, I'm trying" Mortis grunted.

They couldn't hold on with the force of the wind and they both were thrown through the ice shield and landed on the train tracks. "We can't get even one inch close to him!" Mortis shouted over the wind. "I can't even punch the jerk. Now what?" Natsu asked, almost feeling hopeless. "Feeling a little frustrated? Don't be too hard on yourselves, you two never had a chance against me! Ha ha ha. Don't worry, I'm going to put an end to this now" he screamed, increasing the power of his wind magic. "My storm phoenix magic will tear anything down! Everlapower!" he summoned.

Suddenly many purple magic circle appeared, spinning around in a circle. "This isn't good!" Mortis shouted. "Guy's that's a dangerous spell. Whatever you do, don't let it touch you!" Happy shouted. The light of the power started to blind the two. "Goodbye Fairytail flies!" Erigor shouted, with his smirk growing.

Mortis was about to run in front of Natsu to sustain most of the injury so that he could finish the battle, but her grabbed her and used himself as a shield to protect her. "Natsu!" she shouted. They were then hit and sent through the dor and breaking the wooden planks within the track. "AH!" Natsu shouted. She then hit her head as they landed.

"Natsu! Mortis! Come on you two have to get up!" Happy screamed. Mortis and Natsu's bodies were laying lifeless on the tracks. As Nastu sustained most of the magic blast, but he looked just like Mortis. "I'm impressed their bodies are still in one piece after that attack! Not that shabby for two wizards who are still young" Erigor observed. "Guys!" Happy screamed. He wasn't going to give up in them. "Mortis come on!" he screamed, shaking her head. "after I play a melody on the Lullaby for those old guild fools, they'll be joining you in your eternal rest" Erigor laughed.

Mortis immediately smashed her fist on the ground and kneeled up. She looked over to see Nastu was still out. "Your started to piss me off! All your talking about is Lullaby. There's more to life than killing! If you want to kill me, Natsu or the guild masters, you're going to have to get past me!" she shouted. "You tell them Mortis!" Happy jumped. "Impossible how are you two still standing?" he asked. "Two?" she asked. She turned around to see Natsu, ripping his vest jacket off as he shouted "enough talking! It's time to start fighting! Come on Mortis!" she lit her hand on fire and made it as hot as she could as she went to punch Erigor. But they couldn't get close enough to him, they both landed back as he laughed.

Natsu grabbed the metal bar of the train track and screamed "come on, what's wrong with me I can't even get close to him!" His fire was roaring out of control around him. "Natsu?" Happy shouted. "I can't take it anymore!" he raged, bending the track. "Emotions" Mortis whispered. She suddenly remembered a lesson Igneel taught her.

"Dad I can't do it!" fourteen year old Mortis moaned. She sat down on the ground and grunted. She was trying to grow her dragoon roar, but she couldn't make it destroy anything. Igneel flew over from on top of the cave and asked "why do you think that is?" The teen smashed her fist to the ground as she spat "I'm not strong enough!" "Strength has nothing to do with magic Mortis. I've told you many times" Igneel reminded her. "But how can magic grow without strength?" she asked. "Stand up" Igneel ordered. "Now always remember this child, magic is not a tool or muscle" he said, poking the muscles in her arms. "any type of magic is a living spirit. It live with in us. It lives right here" he pocked her chest, where her heart is. "what's the point in using our strength to create magic, when it lives in our hearts, our emotion, our very souls?" he asked.

Mortis then understood what he was saying. It's the spirit that live sin us. She shouldn't be trying to grow her strength, she should be trying to grow as a person. The stronger her soul becomes, the stronger her power. Now understanding, she took a deep breath in and channelled her emotions from her core. She sway her left hand up over her stomach as she did this. "Fire dragon" she whispered. She didn't yell like she normally did. "ROAR!" she shouted. She felt the power she had built up explode out her mouth. Her fire flew far and crashed into three boulders destroying them. She fell to her knees as she was trembling with shock. She looked up at her dragon father with a growing smiled. His smile was already fully grown as he knew she understood. "I get it!" she shrieked like a child.

"I have to defeat him!" Natsu roared. His voice echoes throughout the mountains. Mortis's fire when she came out of the flashback was already raging. "Mortis?!" Happy asked, as he jumped back. She hadn't realized she had summoned her fire. She channelled her emotion to the past day. On the train when Kage had caught her off guard. When she failed to stop Erigor from casting the wind barrier, unable to save Kage from his life-threatening injuries. She had closed her eyes and opened them with tears streaming down her face and practically roared like a dragon as Erigor.

"ARGH!" the salamanders roared together. The rocks and mountains around them, were hit with their fires. Some traces of ice had appeared, due to Mortis's emotional outburst, she wasn't in control of which magic she was using. "What is this?" Erigor glared. "The angrier they get, the more insense their flames get."

Happy could feel the change. "they're doing it. it's amazing. They're changing the direction of the wind" he watched amazed. "Argh!" they continued. Natsu had ripped the track as it melted and Mortis was scorching the ground beneath her so much she was almost sinking. "Flames of emotion? But how can that be, it's an ancient magic?" Erigor asked himself. "Where did these kids learn how to use it?" he screeched. "No not my wind!" he shouted. His wind was weakening as it was drawing nearer to their intense flames. "Argh!" Natsu continued before he was interrupted. "Natsu!" happy shouted. He looke dover at his blue friend as he said "you stink. Just give up and let Gray handle this, because your never going to win."

Natsu's flames disappeared due to his shock. Morts had to calm herself down as if they both had flames that incense it would destroy what was left of the train track. "What did you say!?" Natsu shrieked. His flames bigger than ever. Erigor watched in fear. "And Mortis. The next time you join our team make sure you can fight, because so far you've been useless" Happy explained. Mortis stared wide eyed in anger and hurt. As much as she knew what he was trying to accomplish it still hurt to hear that. Her flames joined the height and strength as Natsu as she screamed "Oh yeah! I will show you!" "No my flames" Erigor panicked. He looked over at the cat as the last of his wind barrier disappeared. "Curse you" he growled.

"We're going to take you down!" Natsu shouted. "Ra!" Natsu screamed as he lunched at Erigor, with mortis right behind him. He punched him in the stomach. "Gah!" Erigor grunted. Mortis then ggrabbed him and threw him in the air as Natsu shouted "dragon sword flame!" and Erigor was hit by another wave of fire. He landed deep within the still scorching ground of the train track.

"Did you like that Happy?" Natsu asked. "You showed him that if he messed with the salamanders of Fairytail yoru going to get toasted!" he smirked. Mortis pulled him out of the scorching gravel and sealed him in ice. "Salamanders of Fairytail huh? I like the sound of that" Mortis smirked, walking back to them. "You weren't too sure of us earlier" Natsu spat glaring at the blue cat. "Cat's have really bad short term memory you know happy said, pulling his cat eyes. "Yeah whatever Happy" Mortis smirked. "you said I would never be able to beat him, so I should leave him to Erza of something like" Natsu reminded him. "Wow your memory must be even worse than mine I said Gray not Erza. But it doesn't matter because you two won Natsu" Happy said, flapping his long tail.

"Too right we did. What do you say Natsu. Twin salamanders of Fairytail? Or what?" she asked, smiling while holding out her hand. Natsu smirked he shook it saying "definitely!" "Although I'm still not sure how we both pulled off that last attack though. Do you know?" he asked Mortis. She looked up to the sun remembering Igneel. She held her scarf as she said "I'm not too sure."

Natsu knew when she or himself was holding their scarfs like that it had something to do with Igneel. He smiled as Happy said "well then I guess you're just that awesome." "I guess so" Natsu laughed. Mortis turned around and laughed also.

"Natsu!" Gray shouted. "Hay you guys just missed me and Mortis beating Erigor" he moaned. "Aye!" Happy chirped. "I'm proud of you two" Erza smiled, relieved. Natsu helped her out of the vechile. Kage stood there shocked beyond words. His guild master was down, something he had never seen before. "I can't believe you had such a hard time with this guy. Did you let Mortis do all the work so you could look good?" Gray asked, shirtless again. "I didn't say that, I just took him out!" Natsu argued. "I was a little worried about the both of them though to be honest" happy said. "Whatever" Gray moaned. "It was learning curve for us both" Mortis said. "You look pretty stupid wearing a scarf, while your half naked like that" Gray spat. Natsu growled as he said "Like you have room to talk. Hay Mortis, give me your shirt." Mortis laughed as she said "not a chance Natsu." Erza laughed also. "Anyway, nice work you two. Because of you two the guild masters will be safe now" Erza smiled.

Mortis and Natsu crossed their arms and nodded. She finally felt relieved. She had done it. "While we're here we should go visit the guild masters conference to let them know what's happened and ask them how we should properly dispose of the Lullaby flute" she suggested. Mortis eyes went wide with realization, that she forgot to pick up the flute. "Might as well as we're so close to Clover" Happy said. Mortis turned around to see Kage with the flute. "No!" she screamed, trying to burst the tires with icicles.

Kage used his shadow magic to jump over the wizards and head off to Clover. "Kage!" Erza yelled. "What do you think you're doing!?" Gray screamed. "Lullaby's mine now! Shouldn't have let your guard down flies!" Kage shouted as he drove off. Every bodies mouth fell to the ground. Apart from Mortis's. Nobody noticed how calm she was. "This is what he has to do to understand" she thought. "That Jerk!" Natsu yelled. "We just saved his life as well!" Gray shouted. "After him" Erza ordered.

They all ran down the train track deep into the night. They all followed the track. Even though clover seemed close, it was far away running on foot.

Her lungs were burning; her legs were exhausted but she had never felt better. Her magic energy had recharge, the ice on her side had melted and her cut was still numb. She felt in her prime, even though she still felt like she couldn't run anymore.

As night fell they were running through the woods. The cool night air refreshed her lungs. They ran up a hill as they suddenly saw some of the guild masters hiding behind a bush. "Finally" Mortis gasped. "There he is!" Gray said. "Gramps!" Natsu gasped. "Master" Erza panicked. "Shh" Blue Pegasis's master said. "There about to get to the good part" he said. Mortis, Gray and Natsu cringed at the sight of the fat bold, women clothed man. "Why aren't you boys so adorable" he said, tip toeing towards Gray and Natsu, who were hugging each other for safety. "I agree" Mortis laughed, squeezing the boys cheeks encouraging the weird master. "We are so getting revenge for this Draglith" Gray grunted. "Yeah sure" Mortis laughed. "Master Bob Young" Erza said. Bob then butt kicked the boys away as he admired Erza. "Oh Erza you've certainly blossomed."

They all suddenly remembered Kage. "Well I can't wait all night young man" the master said. Kage's hesitating. He was about to blow. Mortis's heart was about to jump out her mouth. "NO!" Erza shouted. "Will you guys keep it down over there, we're just about to get to the good part." "Guild master Gold mine of Quatro Cerberus" Erza said to Mortis. She nodded as she remembered. Those small details she had to keep in mind.

"Well?" Makorav asked. Kage was trembling. Mortis's dragon hearing picked up the howling desperation of Lullaby. The master sighed, looked up to Kage and was honest with him as he said "nothing's going to change." Kage was taken back. "You can't change the fact that those who are weak forever remain weak. Now maybe it's just me but I don't think that's a bad thing. I mean we humans are weak creatures by nature, our insecurities are the reasons guild even exist. And they're why we have friends."

Mortis smiled as she remembered the last week she had experienced at Fairytail. "When we're surrounded by allies means we can stay positive about the future. Think of it this way, if we're clumsy, then we may stumble and bump into things. So as long as we have faith in our future, we continue marching forward in the strength that emerges. So, we have to choose that path and live our lives to the fullest. Don't let that silly flute get in the way."

The wind blew against the men as Kage finally understood. He looked behind the master and found the fairytail guild members. He saw the salamanders. "Is this true?" he asked. Mortis stepped forward as she explained "that will only depend on you Kage. If you allow yourself to have the faith then everything will be clear in your special future." NAtsu and Gray we're both crying behind her. "that was so beautiful" Gray sobbed. "She should talk like that more often" Natsu sniffed. Erza smiled proudly at the young girl.

Kage nodded as he finally saw the truth and spirit. He dropped the flute, fell to his knees and said "I surrender." "Master!" Erza cheered. "You stopped it!" Natsu smiled. "great job gramps" Gray smirked. "How did you kids end up in Clover?" the master asked. "It's a long story" Mortis said. He looked up at the teen salamander and said "you have done a good job newbie." She smiled and she scratched the back of her head nervously. "Thanks."

Erza suddenly grabbed the master and embraced him in that death hug she creates as she said "Master, your words were so powerful I was almost brought to tears." "Well it seems we got here just in time to see gramps talk his way out of another one" Gray said.

Mortis saw everybody was relieved and almost ready to go to bed. She hoped to be around this type of atmosphere more often. "Wait!" she shouted. "Where's Lullaby?" she asked. EVeybody then looked around. They found the flute on the ground by Kage. It suddenly started have blue smoke rise from it, while purple lightning struck around it. the three purple eyes glowed. "Ha ha ha ha ha. I grow tired of you people and you wizards!"

"Wow he came out!" Happy said. Suddenly purple lightning shot down from the sky. "I can no longer hold back! I will come forward and devour you in my might!" Lullaby grow from a flute into a huge demon. Mortis gritted her teeth in anger. However, when Lullaby grew to its full height, Mortis stared up in true horror and terror. Her breathing became ragged. "I shall feast on your pitiful souls!" it raged. "It's huge" she gasped. "Way to state the obvious!" happy screeched. "Finish that thing! Erigor never said anything about a monster!" Kage panicked. "that's a pickle" Bob said. "That things from the book of Zeref" Goldmine said.

The locals panicked and ran off. Mortis stared up in true horror. She had never encounter a monster before. She took a step back and bumped into Natsu. "You ok?" he asked. Mortis couldn't speak, her breathing was becoming out of control. "Mortis, you're going to be ok. You've got up. Remember?" he said, grabbed her scarf. She nodded and she said "yeah." She grabbed her safety. The scarf didn't just symbolize the time she spent with Igneel. As long as she wore it, she's safe and shouldn't feel fear.

"So this is what Lullaby's true form looks like in the flesh. Forbidden magic. Living magic. Zeref's specialty" Goldmine wondered. "Living magic?" Natsu asked. "Whose Zeref? Was he some ancient wizard?" Gray asked. "Man it's hard to think I'm your student. Zeref was one of the most evil wizard to ever have existed. He created many demons and living magic. He is the most powerful wizard that had ever lived and nobody can ever become close to him in strength" Mortis explained.

"Now which one of delectable souls should I dine on first?" Lullaby asked. "Delectable huh?" Natsu asked. "Are souls really that tasty?" "How should I know what they taste like" Gray answered, annoyed.

The demon suddenly notice the army as it shouted "You judge my power? I'll show you!" and it beamed its power at them. The impacted destroyed an entire mountain and blinding everybody. Mortis could only see white. Her ears were ringing. She had to rely on her other dragon sense. She finally started to see some colour. Dark blue and brown.

"Deliora?" she gasped. Her vision cleared and Deliora changed in Lullaby, then her surrounding came back. She looked around to find her friends around her. She suddenly realised she had said Deliora's name out loud. She quickly eyed Gray to see if he might have heard. He seemed to be getting his sight back, so maybe he hadn't heard her.

The army was in retreat as Lullaby said "I have no means for those pathetic humans. I prefer the taste of a wizards soul and I'm gunna eat of yours!" "Oh yeah! I wanna see you try! Bring it on big guy!" Natsu challenged. Mortis pushed back all the fear and knew this would be the final battle. "Impossible! Those four can't do it!" Kage screamed. Mortis quickly place a patch of ice over her deep cut wound on her side. Lullaby started to scream, causing everybody apart from the fairytail members to scream in agony as their ear drums started to explode.

"Ready!" Erza asked, raising both her swords. "Ice make spear!" Mortis shouted creating an ice spear in her hands. "Oh yeah!" she and the boys shouted. They then jumped up at the demon. The closer Mortis got to Lullaby's face, the more she had to hold back her fear. "Requip!" Erza shouted. Mortis saw from the corner of her eye she saw Erza requip into her knight armour and the light was beautiful to watch. She then sliced Lullaby's shoulder.

"Ice make lance!" Gray commanded and attacked the demon. Mortis dodged one of ice flying her way and lit her feet on fire, to increase her speed as she stabbed her spear into its other shoulder. Her ice shattered after doing the damage. "Now it's my turn!" Natsu announced. Mortis landed on the shoulder of the demon when she heard him. She couldn't help but to smile and laugh. She loved his confidence and strength. "Crap" she said, jumping down, realising she was in the line of fire. "Fire dragon iron fist!"

"Argh!" the demon wailed. They wizards landed on top of the mountains. Mortis was trying to catch her breath. She couldn't believe how much strength she needed to even create a cut. She looked over to the others to see they weren't even knelt down breathless like she was. "You are making me angry!" Lullaby roared as it tried to smash the wizards but only ended up destroying the mountains they were on. Erza stabbed her sword into the demon, while Gray crates icicles to shoot at it. Mortis flew up with fire out of her feet as she covered her fists in ice and stabbed it through the demon's stomach. "Argh!" she screamed as she was exhausting herself. "I'm not don with you yet!" Natsu screamed. He ablaze himself as he shouted "fire dragon wing attack!"

Lullaby had lost it and the magic purple circle above it disappeared, just like he breathed it in, ready to play the death music. Mortis landed next to a yellow flower, that started to turn orange and then black. "It's killing the plants" Mortis said. She looked up to the demon in shock. "No its not" she snapped. "It's stealing its life!"

"Ah. Your souls will be mine!" it roared, ready to blast its death music. Mortis couldn't help but to stand and smirk as it was about to use its music. Then when nothing came out just air. She laughed. "I don't understand! Why can't I play my melody of death!" it cried. "How does it feel to be weak!" she shouted. She had finally stopped the threat she couldn't help but to scream out how she felt throughout the whole mission. "you defy me!" it screamed in rage. It then started to kicked the mountains. Mortis jumped backwards and landed next to Gray. "Ice make shield!" blue and red mixed ice was raised saving the guild masters, from the fire.

"Wow" "How old are those wizards" "They just kids" "They're maker magic is incredible!" "I will kill you all!" it screamed. Mortis jumped up and started to eat the fire, before Natsu stole it all. It gave the strength again to finish this fight once and for all. "Oh yeah!" Natsu screamed. "now I've got a fire in my belly!" "Finally the scorching meal I need" Mortis smirked.

"You two are not human! Your monsters!" it tried to punch the salamanders. They both jumped and started to run up each arm. "Oh yeah like you can talk!" Natsu shouted. "What does that make you!" Mortis shouted. Fire already covering her body. "Reequip!" and Erza reequipped into her black wing armour. Gray was knelt down and he shouted "ice make saw!" and two round blades flew straight through the middle of the demons. Erza sliced under its right eye. "Mortis go!" Gray shouted. "Natsu now!" Erza screamed. Mortis and Natsu boht knew the spell that would do for the demon. "The flame on my right hand. The flame on my left hand!" they both chanted. "Put them together! And this is what you get!" they both created huge solid fire balls. Mortis had only exercised the spell a few times, but she had completely forgotten how heavy it can be. "this better work" she grunted. "Fire dragon, brilliant flame!" They shouted, throwing the flames at the demon. "Argh!" it screamed as it burned. It glowed brightly as it turned into dust. The power of the demon beamed up into the sky, separating the clouds from the sudden shoot of energy. The demon had turned back into a flute, but without its power.

"Brilliant well done" Makorav said. "Your all incredible" Bob smiled. "You kids make defeating one of Zeref's demons look easy" Gold mine smirked, impressed. "I can't believe how strong they are. Wow are all the fairytail wizards as powerful as those four?" Kage wondered. The smoke and dust cleared, revealing the group, standing tall. "We an awesome guild aren't we!" Mako shouted.

They all walked up to their master and Happy. Mortis couldn't believe it. this was just one of the many adventures she was going to have with Fairytail and it was a learning curve for her. It may have looked easy in the anime, but the power, the strength, the spirit to persevere on even when you feel weak, is not as easy as it hd looked. She smiled as she was excited for the next adventure and lesson to be learned. "You kids did great!" the master smiled. "Come on it was easy" Nastu said. "Piece of cake!" Gray said. "Childs play" Mortis laughed. They all joined in.

Mortis finally had to kneel as he legs were worn out. She was bleeding again from some of her cuts from the wind barrier. Also, her side wound was open again. "Goodness me child. You look like you're on deaths door" the master observed. "Huh, I feel like it" Mortis admitted. Gray helped her back up and placed ice over her bigger wounds. "Thanks" she said, exhausted. Erza suddenly gasped as the master lost the will to breath. Everybody else turned around to discover a massive burning pit where the guild masters conference building used to be. Mortis couldn't help but to laugh as she said "wow now that's over doing it!"

"Aye! There's also a couple of mountain tops missing" Happy pointed out. The master blanked the whole thing. "Ha ha, we really made a mess of the place huh?" Natsu laughed. "How do you know we did it. Lullaby did kick a lot of the mountains" Mortis argued. "Cool, we'll just say Lullaby did it." Erza then ran behind the group, chasing Makorav's ghost pleading "please forgive us master!" Mortis saw the dead flute lying on the ground. She picked it up and stared at it. the purple glow in the eyes died. And it cracked. She put it in her pocket. "Coe on we need to go!" Gray shouted, grabbing her wrist. "What?" she asked, confused. She looked behind to see people yelling at them. "Oh right" she laughed. They then ran off into the woods with guild master and started to make their way home.


	10. Natsu Devours A Village

"Man, whose stupid idea was it to walk anyway!" Gray moaned. "We didn't have much of a choice" Erza reminded him. "Happy! You've gotten us lost, again haven't you?" Mortis asked, with a growing smirk. "No" Happy shouted unconvincingly. Mortis raised her eyebrows as she said "We've been walking for three days." "What would you have done?" Natsu asked, defending his blue friend. "I said we should follow the train tracks back! But noooo. You convinced the group to follow Happy" Mortis reminded him. "How rude! I didn't get us lost the last time!" Happy moaned. "Look let's just get home and never get into a situation like this again" Mortis begged.

"Man I want some food!" Natsu moaned. "We all do! Talking about it will just make us hungrier!" Gray spat. "I can't help it if I'm hungry, jerk!" Natsu spat. "No but you can stop running your mouth can't you!" Gray shouted. "Listen up! We need some food" the master groaned. "Yeah we know!" both the boys shouted. Mortis couldn't but to notice that even though they hate each other because of their magic abilities, but in so many different ways they were the same.

"Enough!" Erza snapped. Then they all heard her growling stomach. Everybody stared at her as she stood there annoyed. "your stomachs trying to tell you something, isn't it?" Natsu said. "No it's not! Your hearing things!" she snapped. "Uh yeah, real convincing Erza" Gray said. "She'll make a meal out of you both if you don't shut up!" Mortis said, elbowing them both. "Come on. Are you saying you're not starving like we are? I mean you can't even create fire for Natsu to eat!" Gray argued. Mortis shrugged and said "I'm used to the feeling. We all ate last night, that means we haven't eaten in thirteen hours."

Happy suddenly screamed with joy. "What are you so excited about?" Natsu asked. "Down there! Look Natsu! LOOK!" Happy screeched. Everybody gathered around to see the flying yellow and blue fish singing "We can fly." "Those are winged fish! They are a legendary delicacy. And they're super yummy from what I hear!" Happy explained. He then started to chant "yum!"

Mortis looked down to the scaly fish and even though her stomach grumbled, she didn't like the look of them. "Legendary delicacy?" Gray asked. "Winged fish" Erza pondered. "Sound good to me" Natsu growled. "I dunno guys, they don't look good" Mortis said.

Natsu suddenly grabbed her by her scarf and screamed "so what! We're starving!" Mortis pulled back smirking as she said "fine, but I'm not having any." "We're not arguing about that" Gray said. Makorav had started crying by the time he reached Happy and said "well done Happy. You have made me so very proud."

"Come on! It's time to fish!" Happy ordered. Mortis walked off as the others sat on the edge of the cliff and started fishing. She led down and stared at the blue sky. Her injuries had started to clear up, but her strength was still weak. The master had seen her injuries and highly advised not to use her magic for a while.

Her stomach suddenly growled. "Still don't wanna fish?" Gray asked, laughing. "Nope" she said. She crossed her arms behind her head. She stated to reflect on her first adventure. Most of the time she felt useless. She had let her guard down all the time. She felt like a burden. "Was I a burden?" she wondered.

Natsu with his dragon hearing had heard that. He looked back to see her staring at the sky. "Hay guys, how do you think Mortis did during the battles?" he asked. "She did way better than I did that's for sure" Gray said. Erza laughed and asked him "may I pry for more detail?" "Well I took a job when I eight to protect a village against teen mandates. They had magic swords. I did such a terrible job" he explained.

The master laughed as he said "oh yes, I remember that. Your clients called for me to send someone to rescue you." "I just can't believe you chose Natsu" Gray growled. Natsu couldn't help but to laugh and tease "I was new then too!" "Shut up fireball!" "You should have done your job properly then! Ice princess!"

He then heard Mortis quietly laughing. "But no, Mortis is very talented at her dragon slayer magic" the master said. "Her ice magic needs more work" Erza said. "I'll sort that out" Gray smirked. "We've gotta fish harder guys!" Happy snapped.

Natsu started to wisper so only mortis's dragon ears could hear him. "See you weren't a burden" he said. Mortis smirked and whispered "thanks Natsu." "Seriously why aren't you fishing with us? I can hear your stomach and your starving more than we are from the sounds of it" he asked. He heard her take a deep breath. Mortis didn't want to confess, but he isn't stupid. "I use to starve myself. Before I met Igneel that is. I would go five days with no food and eat something small, then start the five days again. So, I'm used to this feeling" she explained.

"Are you serious? Why would you do that to yourself?" he asked. "Get into my belly, you hear! I'm gonna eat you fish!" Happy shouted, impatiently. "I don't really want to explain why. All I'll say is, I hated my life at the time." "Whatever I give up" Happy said. Mortis sat up and said "really? Come on Happy." "I didn't catch any fish Mortis" he said, scowling. Mortis walked over and knelt down to the blue cat an said "you were saying five minutes ago how much you really wanted to eat one. Come on Happy you can do it" she smiled. Happy looked up at her, then ran off crying "I can't help that I'm little!" Mortis was confused and shouted "I was trying to be encouraging!"

She stood up and walked over to the edge and said "Gray make me a spear." Gray stood up and said "Ice make spear!" and spear form. He gave it to Mortis. She aimed for one of the fish and threw it. it pinned a fish to the side of the cliff. "There!" she said. Happy flew down, scaring off the other winged fish and brought up the only catch.

"All that trouble for one fish!" Erza growled. Mortis had started to become scared of Erza when she became angry. Natsu used his flames to cook the fire. "Go ahead and eat it Happy" he grunted. "But that wouldn't be fair on you guys would it?" he asked. "It too small to split up, if we had a bite we would just want more" Gray said. "Go on Happy. I did catch it, thinking of you" Mortis smiled. "Just hurry up and eat it before we change our minds!" Makorav screamed. Happy picked it up happy as he said "ok don't mind if I do!"

As he ate the fish, the other started to go insane as their stomachs were begging for the smallest of bites. Mortis was surprised when she found herself acting the same. "GROSS!" Happy screamed, spitting the taste out of his mouth. "What!" Natsu screamed. "Are you joking?!" Gray shouted, frustrated. "Told you so" Mortis said.

They started walking again. "I hate to say it but…" Natsu started. "All that fishing" Gray continued. "Made me hungrier" the master finished. "Look talking about it won't help. Talk about something else and before you know it, we'll be home" Mortis suggested. "A village!" Erza announced. "Houses!" Gray smiled. "And that means there must be…" Happy said. "FOOD!" Natsu screamed as they ran into the village. Mortis ran along laughing. However, they stopped when something didn't feel right. "There's no one here" Gray said. "Way to state the obvious" Mortis said. "It's really quiet, isn't it?" Happy asked. "Maybe they're taking an afternoon nap or something" Natsu suggested. "Hay! Anybody here!"

"how can an entire village be napping at the same time?" Mortis asked, wondering how his pink haired brain worked. "I dunno what else could it be?" he asked. "Maybe nobodies here" Mortis said, shrugging. "Either that or they passed out drunk" the master suggested. "No this isn't the guild" she said. He laughed as he said "we do love our spirits don't we?"

They all stared off wondering where all the villagers were. Mortis quickly reminded herself of the episode she was at. Episode nine? This was a very weird episode. She didn't really know what happens or why it happened. This was just a small story that had no huge impact on the main story so she decided to let this story plan out as it should.

"You guys can stay out here all day if you want, but I'm gunna find a kitchen to raid!" Natsu said, running off. Gray had caught up with him as he said "shame on you for even thinking of robbing this place Natsu!" "Your just mad I thought of it first." Mortis sighed as she started to catch up them as she said "thirty."

She was surprised to see that they were running faster than she had ever seen them on an empty stomach. And that Gray can run faster than Natsu. They ran up to the nearest home and Natsu started banging on the door. "Hay any one home?" he panicked. When he didn't get a reply he grunted and started banging on the door again as he pleaded "come on give us something to eat, we're dying." Then the door opened. They all walked in to find bread and rice hot on the table. The smell did make Mortis stomach growl to the point it hurt.

"Looks like nobodies here" Gray observed. "Who cares? There's food" Natsu said, picking up a bread and smelling it. "Natsu! That's somebody else's food" Mortis said. "So? They aren't here to eat it, so its up for the grabs. Mmm, it still smells fresh. Open wide" Natsu smiled. "Not so fast" Erza ordered. "What is it now?" Natsu moaned like a child. "There's something strange here" she said. "She's right. Who would leave a table full of food left like that? If somebody cooked this, then where the heck are they now?" Gray wondered. "How should I know. Anyway ready to dig in Happy?" "Aye" Happy drooled. Before they could take a bite, Mortis created two small icicles and shot them at the bread, taking them from their hands and pinning them to the walls.

"What was that for?!" Happy moaned. "Come on Mortis we're starving" Natsu growled. "I wouldn't trust that food" she said. "Yeah right. Anyway you're not suppose to be using your magic anyway!" he moaned. The master nodded in agreement and said "Mortis you should use it until you've eaten and your wounds have healed. I don't care if was a small amount of energy you used." "OK, but we should investigate the village before we eat" she suggested.

"Are you serious?" Natsu moaned. "NATSU! We investigate first. Well held on this long, we can hold on…" Her stomach interrupted her. "Her stomach made other plans" Mortis mumbled. "Which one do we listen too?" the master asked. "Search the village for mushrooms or anything that looks edible. Don't eat the food in the village ok!" Erza ordered. "While you four are doing that master and I will figure out what's going on!" "Yeah Yeah I hear ya. Let's go Happy. You coming Mortis?" Natsu asked. "Right behind you" she answered.

They walked to the woods outside the village to find loads of small mushrooms. Mortis cringed at the sight of them. They looked disgusting and like they had been spat up. "Stupid Erza, how am I suppose to get full on a bunch of mushrooms? The food back there look really good too, o…" Natsu finally saw the mushrooms. "Hay look mushrooms" Gray glanced. "I take it back. These look tasty!" Natsu drooled. "I wouldn't eat them" Mortis said. "Oh come on. This would be the part when Natsu does something really stupid!" Happy said. "Give me some credit Happy, you think I would fall for some lame gag like that?" He turned towards them and said "no way."

He stood up with his arms full of mushroom and said "these mushrooms aren't very big but if I keep eating them, I'm bound to get full right?" Gray stuffed his mouth as he said "better start picking faster." Mortis started to remember what happened when you eat the mushrooms. Natsu suddenly gagged and held his neck. "What's wrong?" Mortis asked. Suddenly a pink mushroom sprouted from his head. "That was scary" Natsu breathed. Mortis blew raspberry's as she slapped her hand over her mouth.

Gray walked up next to Natsu and asked "what you laughing at Mortis?" He had a ble mushroom on his head. Mortis was laughing as she said "look at each other would ya?" they turned to each other and pointed and screamed. "Ha Ha. There's a mushroom on your head" Natsu laughed. "Oh yeah, well I bet yours is bigger than mine!" Gray shouted. "Oh man! Shut up! Natsu your mushroom is bigger! Gray your mushroom is uglier! Now shut up!" Mortis shouted. "Hay droopy eyes, what the heck you laughing about?!" Natsu asked, glaring at Gray. "Me? What you laughing about Shroom Head!" then they started to fight each other. "Crap" mortis moaned. Her stomach was in a lot of pain form her side wound and she was struggling to keep up her energy.

They stopped to catch their breath. "Guy's come on. You're wasting the energy you have on fighting each other, just pack it in!" Mortis begged. "Hay Mortis! Check out this mushroom" Happy said, with a mushroom the same size as him. "Wow that's a big one Happy" Mortis said, turning around. "Wow it's huge" Natsu said. "Yeah we could eat of that thing for days" Gray said. "Just eat the mushroom on your headfirst" Mortis said.

Happy bit into it. "Oh man Happy!" Mortis moaned, while pace palming herself. "What?" he asked. She then pointed to both Natsu and Gray. He then choked as a mushroom grew out of his head. "wow I guess that's what happened to everyone who eats these things huh?" Natsu suggested. "I wonder if the villagers knew some way around this problem" Gray pondered. "Yeah, like maybe they cooked it first!" Mortis spat. "Who knows maybe they like the way it looks" Natsu said. "Yeah maybe we'll be in style when we get back to town" Gray laughed. Natsu and Mortis laughed too. "It's not funny this time" Happy cried. "Hay you gotta laugh at yourself sometimes!" Mortis shouted. She looked over to Natsu to see his mushroom had grown bigger.

Suddenly a sound like growling and howling filled their ears. "Do you hear that?" Natsu asked. "What is it?" she asked. The boys mushrooms glowed then fell off their heads. "Yeah, the mushrooms fell off" Happy cheered. "Nope, you still have yours" Mortis said.

Everybody started to run back to the village shouting "Erza! Gramps!" "Get this thing off my head. It's not funny when the joke it on me!" Happy moaned. "So is" Mortis mumbled with a growing smirk. "Erza!" Natsu shouted. "Gramps" Mortis said. Red glows came from lines through the village. "Be careful Happy" Natsu warned his friend. "Aye" Happy said. "Here Happy" Mortis offered. He flew up on her shoulders.

Suddenly some of the village buildings started to glow red and ripple. "Wow what's with this place? Natsu asked. "Why are only certain building moving?" Mortis wondered. "They're having a dance party huh!" Happy chirped. "I don't think that's it Happy" she said. The ground started to ripple. Mortis was glad her balance had improved, otherwise she would have fallen.

"It can't be" the master said. "It's time to rumble gramps" Gray said, shirtless as he summoned his ice magic. "No wait!" "What why?" he asked. "We need to get to higher ground. There's something I have to check" the master explained. "Alright guys let's go! Try to stay close" Erza said. Happy jumped off Mortis's shoulders and started to fly. They ran up to a cliff edge that looked over the intire village. By this point, all the buildings in the village were glowing red and rippling.

Suddenly the village turned into massive brown purple monsters. "Man, looks like we got out just in time" Natsu said. "yeah no kidding" Mortis said, wide eyed in wonder. She didn't feel the same fear she had when she saw lullaby so she took the opportunity to analyse the creature so she could remember for the future. "Now I see. It was a magic circle" Erza said. "Huh" they looked at her. "That's right. Those lines we saw were carved into the ground, to form a massive magic circle for a type of magic that was banned many years ago a sealing magic that was known as ami" the master explained. "Ami?" Mortis asked, as she looked back to the creatures. "How does it work?" she asked. "See for yourself. It's exactly what it looks like, it has the ability to turn examinant objects into living creatures. It appears the villagers cast the forbidden spell, only to end up being eaten by the very monsters they brought to life!"

"Man that's brutal, but why would they do that?" Mortis wondered. "This village was home to a dark guild" Erza said. "No way" Natsu gasped. Mortis slumped and said "we just got done with Eisenwald!" "While investigating I came across a collection of magic tools that was tucked away in a shed. After further inspection, they were tools used to practise black magic" Erza explained. "knowing how reckless dark guild can be, they properly thought up some plan and wound up being burned in the process. But! There is one thing we should be grateful for" the master said. "Oh yeah?" Natsu asked. "What's that?" Gray asked. They all looked at the master for his answer. "the dark guilds mischief brought these creatures to life. And most living creatures can be turned into food!" he shouted.

Gray and Natsu both had a smirk on their faces as they prepared to kill the creatures. "Gray put your damn shirt on!" Mortis screamed. "Huh?" he asked. All their stomachs growled together. "Now it's times to chow!" Natsu shouted. "Yeah. I'm right behind you Natsu" Happy jumped. "At this point I don't even care what they taste like!" Gray shouted. Erza brought out a sword and threw it to Mortis. "Here. You shouldn't be using your magic, so use this for the meantime" she said. "A sword?" mortis asked confused. "I saw your skill with weapons with the battle of Lullaby. You will do much better with this" she said. Mortis smirked and said "thanks." They both nodded.

They jumped off the cliff edge. "It's time to get some grub!" Natsu said. "Save some for me you guys!" the master shouted. They landed by the side of the magic circle and the monsters. Mortis felt confident as this would be a new type of test. A test of her strength and weapon skills. "Now listen up dinner! Before I eat you let me tell you a little secret" Natsu shouted. Mortis was smiling at Natsu for his sense of humour. "I'm an awesome chef. And I love to flame bam!" he said. "You cook? Whatever!" Mortis laughed. "Shut up you know what I mean!" Natsu shouted. He jumped to the creatures shouting "fire dragon, iron fist!" and hit the creatures hard." "Sorry but your toast!" he shouted. He used his iron fist again. He then kicked into some of the boulders causing the crumbled rock to fall on the creatures, trapping them. He landed on top of the trapped creatures and said "I'll cover them up and let them steam for a little bit."

"Normally I'd save dessert for after the meal. But not today!" Gray smirked. "Man they're puns are so bad" Mortis said. A creature raged at Gray. "Ice make fishnet!" he shouted, trapping the creatures in ice. "Anybody want to try a monster popsicle?" he asked.

Mortis suddenly saw a monster raging towards her. She jumped backwards, landing on top of the monster after it crashed into the ground. Everybody stopped and watched her run up its back, while sliding her sword in its back. "Argh!" she screamed as it was exhausting and she couldn't use her magic. She jumped after the sword was sliced through the head. The creature roared and fell to the ground. Mortis knelt as she landed. She flicked the blood off the sword as she stood up and looked back to the creatures. "She used no magic power to kill them" Natsu said. "She definitely strong even if she didn't have any magic abilities" Gray said.

The remaining creatures were left to Erza. "it's time to start cooking" she said. "Reequip!" she shouted as she changed into her chef's armour. She sliced the creatures into many pieces. They started to fall like rain. "Wow" Mortis said. "The trick is to cut them into perfect little bite size pieces, exactly 5cm long and 4mm wide" she explained.

As the master watched them killing the creatures he said "I wish they would hurry. I'm starving here." Natsu jumped down from the cooked meat he just fried. Mortis walked over asking "any spares?" he looked over and said "sure. I also cooked the one you killed. Here you go!" he said, throwing a cooked tentacle at her. She grabbed it and said "thanks!"

Happy screamed behind them as he was stuck on top of a living chair. It ran past them. "happy?" she asked. "What's going on? I don't care how hungry he is, he can't eat a chair" Natsu said. "Natsu he looks stuck" she said. "he'll be fine. Anyway, dig in!" he said. Everybody bit into their meal and swallowed. Everybody paused with the taste. Mortis was disgusted by the taste. She could still feel the tentacle moving on her tongue. Its roasted blood tasted like tomato juice mixed in with milk and a rotten egg. She spat it out and said to herself "man I forgot that these were bad."

"What the heck were you thinking Gramps? There's no way we can eat this nasty stuff" Natsu asked. "you trying to kill us you old geazer!" Gray spat. "You want us to get food poisoning?" Mortis shouted. "True, I would hardly call this edible" Erza said. Suddenly Happy and his living chair crashed into the side of the cliff. "Happy?" Mortis asked.

Every saw him laid on the ground hurt. Suddenly his mushroom fell off. "your mushroom finally fell off look" Gray said. "I don't care about the stupid mushroom. I want to know why you guys didn't help me!" Happy screamed, waving his arms frantically. "How could you be so mean I thought we were friends?!" "We are" Natsu said. "you weren't just goofing of right?" Gray asked. Happy stood there dumbfounded. Mortis smacked his head and said "Gray! Anyway why didn't you just let go of the chair and fly away?" Mortis asked Happy. He still stood there shocked.

"What are we going to do now? I would rather starve than eat more of that stuff" Erza asked. "I guess that's what we get for trying to cook up a bunch of monsters" Gray said. Mortis nodded in agreement as Natsu said "Man this sucks all that barbequing made me even more hungrier than before."

Mortis suddenly saw a monster rise behind Happy. "Happy!" she shouted, kicked it hard in its stomach. Happy ran to Natsu. Their tentacles surrounded the group. "Man these things are nasty!" Gray said. "In more ways than one" Erza agreed. Mortis raised the sword ready to strike. "I'm going to blow them to pieces!" Natsu shouted. He jumped and shouted "fire dragon wind attack." "Ice wall!" Erza reequipped into her knights armour.

Mortis jumped up as high as she could and started to spin, with her sword pointed out, striking down the monsters as she flew to the ground. "Take this!" she shouted as she landed. The monsters fell cut up into pieces. They all landed together. But more monster rose from the ground. "They just keep coming" Natsu said. "How much longer can we keep this up?" Mortis asked. Suddenly everything around them started to glow red and purple. "The magic circle!" Gray shouted. "Are you kidding me?" Natsu asked, shocked. "Wow it's so pretty" happy said. "yeah it is" Mortis said. She knelt down to get a closer look at the circle. "This is bad" Erza said. The monsters started to sink into the circle, leaving it left.

Mortis stared deep into the circle as she saw a face appear in it. "Zeref?" she whispered. She couldn't be sure, but she recognised his smile, like he was observing her. The cliff started to crumble. "Run for it!" Erza shouted. Mortis didn't hear her as the face vanished. The ground crumbled under their feet and they started to fall into the circle. They all screamed apart from Mortis. She stared at the sky getting darker as she wondered what Zeref was doing in the circle.

Mortis walked with the group. "I'm starving like for real!" Natsu moaned. Happy flew past him as he said "I can't walk another step you guys" "Well it's good thing you have wings, you show off" Gray grunted. Mortis was still deep in thought. "I'm still confused" she admitted. "um master?" Erza said. "yes" he said. "I'm not satisfied with your explanation sir." "Is that so?" the master asked.

Two hours earlier the group were back in the village with its people. "Now spill it! What were you people trying to pull?"" Natsu demanded. "We were using the magic circle to cast forbidden spells, but those monsters appeared and took over everyone in town" a villager explained. "So those monsters we fought, you trapped inside them?" Erza asked. "We stepped into the circle we activated the spells, then we didn't have any control of ourselves" another villager with a small tree on his head explained. "Well you don't have to worry about that happening again" the master announced. The villagers were all in shock. "Why?" Mortis asked. "there no need to explain my child" the master smiled.

His face then grew serious as he said "now as for all you villagers! You should be grateful that somebody came along and freed you from your possessions. I assume you've learned your lesson from this the miss use of magic and as long as it doesn't happen again I won't report it to the council. Is that a deal?" the master asked. "yes of course. We never want to go through that again! Thank you so much." "You have our word." Mortis was scanning through the villagers looking for Zeref. "Mortis come on. We're going now!" Gray said. She turned to them as she said "yeah, ok."

"So they made some kind of self-destruction spell within the circle. That's when you came in" Erza said, working it out. "in a blink of an eye you saved us, saved the villagers and destroyed the magic circle before it could destroy the village and everyone in it. How did you do it?" she asked, intrigued. "I'll tell you someday. But what matters now is that…" "We're all still hungry!" they all shouted. Mortis joined in so she wasn't looking suspicious. She had many questions. But the biggest one was why did Zeref appear in the magic circle?

* * *

 **Hi Guys. So I have finish episode 9. Please leave some reviews as I really do appreciate them. And let me know what you think should happen next with Mortis and her knowledge of the future.**


	11. Natsu vs Erza

Mortis and Natsu stumbled into their house and Natsu cooked everything he own in five minutes. They spend an hour eating everything. "Oh man I never want to wait that long to eat again!" Natsu shouted, full. "We went one day with no food" mortis said. "yeah I'm not used to that" he said. He then looked at her as he remembered what she said. "Why five days with no food?" he asked. Mortis shook her head as she said "I don't want to talk about It. It was a long time ago now!" "Ok" Natsu said.

"Ok I'm off to bed now. I see you at the guild" Mortis said. "Right" Natsu nodded. Happy was eating his fish as Natsu was still thinking. "What's wrong?" he asked. "Mortis. She just seems to be holding too much about her past" Natsu said, rubbing his chin. "But you used too" Happy said. "Yeah. I was younger than Mortis. She needs to let go. The only thing she should hold on from her past for her future, is finding Igneel" he explained.

Mortis was in her bed hearing everything. He did have a point. She should be focusing on finding her dragon father. But a lot ofher problem from her own universe were slowly creeping their way into the Fairytail universe. Maybe talking about her previous issues would help her let go and focus on the adventures she had ahead. What was next?

Her eyes widened as she realized it was almost time to go back to Galuna island. How long had it been since Lyon beat her to the point she nearly drowned? Three weeks. That's too soon for her to go back. She knew it would be Gray's fight, but for her it's her fight too. She wouldn't stand back and let other people fight like she would. Like when Natsu started the fight with Bora. He was disrespecting the Fairytail name. She wasn't a Fairytail wizard then. She wanted to show Lyon the same fear he made her feel. She shook her head as it was at least a few days to a week away. She closed her eyes and got the rest she desperately wanted.

The following morning. She changed, showered and had breakfast. During which she read the paper and found the story of lullaby in the paper. She then remembered she had the flute in her room. She wondered if she should have given it to the master, but part of her wanted to keep it, to remind her what she had to go through to grow.

Suddenly a knife made of blue ice went through her paper. She turned around to see Gray, shirtless and in a black mask. She jumped up and dodge the next ice attack. She sent an ice knuckle at him, which he grabbed and crushed. He then tried to kick her, but she held her arm out to block the attack. She punched it back and shouted "ice make…" It was too late. "Ice make seal!" and Mortis was trapped in ice. Her eyes were closed she couldn't breathe, but she did take a massive breath in and the longest she could last was three minutes holding her breath.

"Hmm. Still got a long way to go" Gray said, raking his mask off and breaking the ice. Mortis gasped for air. "You still need more work" he said. "In what areas?" he asked. "timing. You take too long in casting your spells and some of your ice isn't fully forms which is why it has little affect" he explained. "Right" she nodded. "Anyway we need to get to the guild" he said. "Why?" she asked, confused. "It's today. Nastu and Erza are going to battle it out. Remember Natsu challenged her at the train station" he explained. "Oh yeah. I forgot, come on!" Mortis said, running out the door.

She had to get there in time before the magic council arrived. She was going to tell Natsu what they planned and that Erza would be ok in the end.

They ran into the town and found them already in the middle of a battle. The crowd were cheering. Mortis couldn't see them. She pushed her way forward to see the battle taking place. Erza was in her flame entrance armour. Natsu was all fire up. When fire hit in front of her, she was engulfed and ate it. The fight was awesome. She was so focused that when the bell went to cancel the fight, she forgot what it was. Everybody looked to the direction to see a human frog walking in, wearing robes. "the council" she said to herself.

"This fight is over!" she announced. "May I have your attention please! I have come here on behalf of the magic council. As a result of the Eisenwald incident a member of your guild has been charged with eleven incidents of council property damage."

Mortis waited to hear her arrest Erza. "Mortis Draglilth! You are under arrest!" she announced. Her heart stopped. How could she be the one they call. She had only been in the guild for over a week. "What?!" she shouted.

Everybody stared at her as knights came and cuffed her arms behind her back and dragged her away. "No wait!" Natsu shouted. She turned back to see her pink friend and said "I'll be alright. OK Natsu?" she smiled. But the truth was she couldn't even convince herself. Erza was meant to be called because Segrain (Jellal) wanted her specifically because they were both in the tower of heaven. What could the council want with her after over a week?

She was placed in the back of a truck and strapped down. Before the guards left she caught a single glimpse of the guilds despaired faces, before it closed on her. "No wait! She didn't do anything wrong!" Natsu shouted. "Natsu stop!" Erza said, grabbing him by his waist and pulling him back. "But she was doing what was right!" he shouted.

It hadn't even been one full day and she was scared again. She was alone in the darkness in the back of the truck. Since the person who got arrested was different she hoped Natsu would come after her.

Once they arrived she was taken out of the back of the truck and escorted inside the council building. She was taken down a corridor where she found Segrain standing there. "So, your Mortis Draglilth of Fairytail?" he asked. The frog women bowed and stayed there. "Tell me why I'm here!?" she demanded. He laughed as he walked forward and said "I will be the one asking the questions. So firstly, what were you doing around a year ago?"

A year ago? "Travelling" she answered. He smiled as he said "that's right. And it was just about a year ago, you seemed to have stumbled across a very tall working progress." Her eyes widened and her breath was stuck. He was right.

Mortis was using her fire magic to fly over the ocean. It had been two days since she left Igneel's cave and she had no idea where she was heading. She was hoping the ocean was going to end soon as she had been flying for three hours and she could feel her magic energy getting lower and lower. It was late at night, it was a full moon shining over the sea, but still no land in sight.

"I can't keep going" she mumbled. Suddenly something tall was coming into view. "Finally" she grumbled. However she was suddenly necked in the air, causing her to lose her concentration and fall into the ocean. She looked back to see a massive sea monster about to swallow her.

She swam as fast as she could with a massive wave building up over her. When the wave hit the side of a small island, she was thrown into the gravel. She laid there exhausted and hungry. She fell in a deep sleep, before she realised where she was.

The sun shone down on a sleeping dragon slayer. "Ugh" she moaned as she shaded her eyes from the bright sun. She sat up dazed and confused as to where she was. She went into her bag and grabbed her water. She had enough for two more days. "Argh that's better" she said. She suddenly heard and smelled someone close behind her.

She turned around and was frozen from shock. A young man wearing a dark blue hooded cloak stood on a ledge and behind him and was a tower. "Jellal?" she whispered. "Now what do we have here?" His voice answered it. It was him. "I don't want any trouble, I landed here last night. I'll be going" she said. She was about to swim away, when heavenly magic hit the ground in front of her. She turned around towards Jellal as he said "You're not going anywhere!"

Mortis jumped, sideway sending fire at him. He jumped and swung forward sending more magic at her. She dodged it, by leaning to her side. She jumped and shouted "Fire dragon iron fist!" Jellal just missed the attack. He rolled to the side to see Mortis had exhausted herself, already. He was suddenly right up to her and grabbed her neck. She gasped and gripped his wrists. "Hmm" he was staring in her eyes, getting the information he wanted. "Fire dragon slayer, strong, lots of courage I can see. You want to get into Fairytail? Mortis Draglilth."

Mortis punched him and lit her feet on fire and flew away with everything she had. She flew and saw a boat full of homeless people. She flew into the sea and swam to it, where she climbed on board, without being noticed. She looked back at the tower of heaven and made a promise to make sure Erza will never be sacrificed.

Jellal saw the boat she climbed onto. He could easily sink it and capture the girl, but if she's going to Fairytail, like Erza, then he was going to keep an eye out and watch for her and see how she grows.

Segrian smiled as she finally realized what he was talking about. "I don't want anything to with…" "You no longer have a choice" he said, stepping right in front of her. He lifted her chin to face him as he said "you in it now Mortis and I think by this little trail you should just go in answer the questions truthfully and keep you know what out of it, for yours and my sake" he whispered in her ear.

Mortis thrusted her chin out of his hand and said "you disguist me." Segrain smirked as he said "I will see you inside the court room Mortis Draglilth" he said as he slowly vanished. The frog woman leant up and said "Oh wow, you know some important people." Mortis stared where he was and admitted "Not by choice."

She was lead inside the courtroom awaiting her trail. The hammer banged twice and someone announced "This court room will now come to order." Mortis stared up at all the council members. "Before us is the defendant Mortis Draglilth, please take the stand, miss Draglilth." Mortis stood up and saw Segrain's smirk as he watched her.

"Mortis Draglilth, you stand before the council to answer charges stemming the incident involving the dark guild Eisnwald. These charges include incentive damage to oshimana station. Collapse of the cuckorge train bridge, and complete description of the clover meeting hall. There are eleven charges against you. According to eye witness reports say the perpetrator was a young black haired fire and ice mage."

Suddenly a explosion came behind her. "Oh no" she gasped. She had forgotten about this bit. "What is this?" everybody turned around to see a dark figure in the smoke. "I am the crazy lady with fire and ice! If you have a problem with the way me and my guild work, then you can fight me!" Natsu shouted, waving his arms about. He was wearing a black wig, with some of the same clothing. "I am the all powerful Mortis!" he screamed. "You thought I was trouble before, well you haven't seen anything yet" he screamed destroying the floor with the fire, shooting out of his mouth. He stopped and pointed at the magic council asking "do you really think the things I destroyed are more important than the guild masters lives?" when there was no answer he shouted "Well!" "Take them away!"

"You idiot" Mortis moaned as they were lead into a cell. Natsu didn't shut up until the guards left them in the cell. Mortis didn't say anything for a while. She had never been so frustrated with Natsu before. "Do actually understand what you did tonight?!" she shouted. "Wait what?" he asked. "That trail was just a formality Natsu. They were going to let me off with a slap on the wrist. They don't want other wizards from other guild thinking that Fairyatil gets away with it all!" she explained. "Are you serious?" Natsu asked. "I was being used as an example" she said. "What so that whole court session was just for show" he asked. "Yes they would have charged me guilty and sent me home with a slapped wrist" she explained.

"Oh man. I'm sorry Mortis" Natsu said, leaning back on the wall. She calmed down and smiled as she said "It's nice to know you'd come charging in head on fire for me." "Of course, your part of the guild. That means your family" Natsu said. She stood up and walked beside him as she said "you know. Since I've known you I looked up to as a big brother. Not just because we were both raised by Igneel" she said as she slid down the wall to sit next to him.

Natsu smiled and swung his arm around her and said "Ok, little sis." "Argh don't call me that!" "But big brother are suppose to be annoying!" "I hate you!" she moaned. Along in the hall way was Segrain. "So the fairy had help and it was by Natsu Dragneel, her older brother."

The following day they were released and were back in guild. Everybody crowded Mortis asking what happened. While Natsu shouted about fresh air, around the guild. "ON the house Mortis" Mira smiled. She was given burger and chips with a drink. "Thank you" she smiled. She ate away at her lunch.

"What was it like in there?" Lucy asked. "It was intense. The old foggys ruin all the fun" Mortis explained. "Don't take this the wrong way or anything, but I can't believe we worried so much about you when it was a stick up" she said. "Uh thank you" Mortis laughed. She reaches into her pocket and pulled out Virgo's key. "I guess you don't want this then" she smiled. Lucy gasped and said "where did you get that?!" "It's a long story. I didn't know I could possess Celestial spirits, now don't get me wrong, they cool, but I don't want to be a celestial wizard too, so Lucy would like to be Virgo's new master?" she offered. Lucy clapped her hands as she squealed "Yes please, thank you thank you thank you!" Mortis gave Lucy the key.

"Hay Natsu you going to finish going man to man with Erza?" Elfman asked. NAtsu stopped running and said "Oh yeah, I forgot about that. So what do you say, wanna start where we left off?" Erza walked past him and punch his stomach. He landed on the floor as she asked "How's that? Are you satisfied?" Mortis, Elfman and Gray were laughing. "Way to go champ!" Gray laughed. "We know who the real man is" Elfman laughed.

Suddenly the guild were started rub their eyes in exhaustion. Mortis stood up as she started to do the same. "What's… going on!" she said, sleepily. People started to collapse. "Not again" Gray moaned. "What… What is it?" she asked, but Gray had collapsed. It was only then she knew. "Mystogan" she whispered. She tried to stay awake and fight off his spell. "Child, don't fight it" The master said.

Mortis collapsed on the ground and fell asleep. The next thing she knew she woke up. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes as she stood back up. "Huh Mystigan" she said. "Whats the big deal with that?" Lucy asked. "He doesn't want anybody to see his face, the master is the only one who knows what he looks like" Gray explained.

"That's not true. I've seen him before." Everybody looked up to see Laxus, grinning. "Laxus?!" "Talk about rare!" "Your never here?" "And here comes another contender" Gray said. "Mystigon's just a little shy. You all should respect his privacy." "Alright Laxus you and me right now!" Natus shouted. "Come on you just lost to Erza. Chill would ya!" Mortis said. "Yeah pal, if you can't win against the red head, why bother with me?" he smirked. "What did are you trying to say!" "Leave Erza out of this!" Mortis shouted. "I'm saying I'm the guilds strongest wizard" he announced, raising his arms. "Maybe the guild most stupidest" Mortis said.

He looked down at her and smirked. "So you the new kid around here I've heard so much about. Fire and Ice magic right? I'd be careful about that combination. I mean look at Natsu and Gray they almost kill each other, better make sure that doesn't happen to you!" he laughed. Mortis gritted her teeth and shouted "You shut your mouth, you don't know what you're talking about!"

Natsu scream and jumped up with his hand on fire, but the master enlarged his fist and squashed him down back to the first floor. "You're not around on the second floor Natsu. At least not yet" the master warned him. "Think you made him grumpy" Laxus laughed. "Shut up!" Natsu shouted. "That's enough out of you Laxus!" "The most powerful one in the guild isn't some chick or some hooded weirdo. You know what the strongest wizard looks like? Your looking right at him" he shouted. Mortis grunted as she helped Natsu up and said "You don't need to have strength in power to be the strongest wizard."

Later that night Mortis stumbled exhaustedly into Natsu and Happy's house. "Huh, maybe it's time I started thinking about a place of my own" she thought to herself. She collapsed on the sofa and fell asleep, with her draping over her head.

"Come on Happy! If we're doing this, we have to leave tonight. We haven't even told Mortis yet!" Natsu shouted, running up the path he ran into his house, to find Mortis asleep on the sofa. He grinned as he pounced on her. "Ugh! What the hell is your problem!" she shouted, kicking him off her. "Come we need to leave!" he shouted. Mortis sat up rubbing her sleepy eyes as she asked "Go where?"

"Galuna island" he grinned, showing her the job flyer. Mortis's heart stopped. Already! She just got off that hell island! Her eyes were wide with fear. "Hay you alright?" Happy asked. Tear streamed down her cheeks. Natsu didn't hesitate and hugged her tightly to remind her where she was, but all Mortis could hear was Lyon's voice "your weak! I won't tell you again! How am I supposed to defeat Deliora if I have a useless disciple like you!" All the scar on her neck, that thankfully her scarf hid. Should she tell Natsu about Lyon, either way he and Gray are going to find out.

"Sorry. Just had a flashback nightmare" She partly lied. "Well you're here now" Natsu said. He leaned back and smiled asking "so you coming with or what?" "Natsu, this is an S-class mission, we'll get kicked out of the guild."

"Nah. Come on the only way we're going to mage S-class is if we can prove we can finish and s-class mission" he smirked, picking up his bag. This was a fear that Mortis had to conquer. This may be Gray's demons too, but this was something she was going to fight, alone!

She picked up her bag and said "you got it!"


	12. The Cursed Island

Mortis and Natsu both walked to Hargeon. Neither of them fancied the motion sickness, so made it an exercise to run there. Mortis loved the energy and she had needed a good run, with someone trying to kill her. By the time they made it to the town, they stopped at a café and grabbed a bite to eat to refuel their stomachs. "Oh man what a run" Mortis said, eating away at her chicken leg. "I know right. I saw we run all the back when we finish our S-class mission" Natsu said. "Aye sir" Happy jumped, with a fish in his mouth. "You flew with your wings all the way here!" Mortis moaned. "Oh quit it. come on lets swim there already" Natsu said standing up. "Swim? Forget we just ran three marathons we're paying for a boat ride" Mortis said, grabbing her bag. "But you get motion sickness too" Natsu groaned. "I don't care. We're not swimming" she said.

They started to ask sailors for a lift to Galuna island. "Galuna island? No way, not for a million jewel." "It's bad luck to mention that name around here." "Sorry kids but I don't think anyone around here would be willing to take you." "That islands cursed, so if you have a death wish, I'd stay far away." "Dunno why you would wanna go there, but no one goes near it, not even pirates."

Mortis started to get frustrated. "Looks like we're going to be swimming after all" Natsu smiled. "Sure does" Happy chirped. "I told you we're not swimming Natsu!" she shouted. "I lived there for over a year! And I'm fine!" she grunted.

"I found you" suddenly Gray grabbed Mortis and restrained her. "Get off me Gray!" Mortis shouted. "What are you doing here?" Natsu asked. "Gramps found out about your hairs brain scheme and sent me to bring you back" he explained. "Why? We aren't in danger yet?" Natsu moaned. "If you come back now, you might not be kicked out of the guild. Maybe" he warned. "Seriously Gray, Get off me!" Mortis raged. "I don't care I'm going on this S-class quest!" Natsu grunted. Mortis broke free and stood next to Natsu. "Man! You're way out of your league here, just come home. When Erza finds out about this, she's going to be so angry" Gray shuddered. "Oh no!" Natsu and Happy said.

"Anyway, I expected better from my pupil" he said, staring at Mortis. "What?" she asked. "I've been training you for a week and your grown massively already, but I sometimes forget you have the brain of a dragon slayer" he said. "What a minute!" she shouted. "Please Gray you've got to save me!" Happy screamed and flew behind Gray. "I told them this was a bad idea, but they forced me to come along" Happy lied. "You traitor!" Mortis shouted.

"I've got to prove my power to Erza. So, like it or not I'm doing this" Natsu said, bring a fist to his chest. Gray got up in his face and shouted "the master ordered me to bring you home, I'll drag you back to fairytail if I have too."

He activated his ice as he said "don't make me hurt you buddy!" "I'd love to see you try!" natsu roared, bring his fire out. "Huh magic. Excuse me but are you wizards? Have you come to lift the curse off the island?" the sailor asked. "Yeah it is" mortis answered. "Not going to happen" Gray growled though his teeth. "Get in" he said. "Awesome thank you" Mortis smiled. "Seriously?" Natsu asked. "No way!" Gray shouted.

Natsu smiled as he kicked Gray unconscious. He picked him up and said "we're ready when you are sir." Ortis tied Gray up with rope and they placed him in the back of the boat. "Thanks now to Galuna island!" Natus shouted. However the moment they set off, he was ready to puke. Mortis however had learned to think of something else while on the travels.

Night ad fallen and Mortis was getting more nervous and anxious the closer they got. "I feel like hell" Natsu gagged. "Look on the bright at least you're not tied up!" Gray moaned. He looked up at the sailor and said "this is your fault too buddy. Why did you decide to let us on?" he demanded. "The names Bobo and if you must know, I used to be a citizen of Galuna island" he explained. "But I had to flee. I just couldn't take it anymore. I must warn you, tragedy fall on anyone who steps foot on that island there is no aviding it, unless that is you able to lift the curse?" he then revealed his demonic arm. Mortis cringed as she was now looking at something like that in real life.

"This vile demons curse" he spat. "Wow your arm what happened to it?" Gray asked. "That must be the curse" Mortis said. "We're almost there" he announced. "Good!" Natsu gagged. "Over there is Galuna island." Mortis and Gray looked over to see a small light shining from the top of the island. Mortis started to panic again. "Wow what's wrong with you?" Gray asked. "Nothing" she spat. She couldn't handle the pressure of seeing Lyon again. "She was acting weird last night too" Happy whispered to Gray. "Why is the montain top glowing so pretty like that?" Happy asked. Those damn chanting session. Every time she refused Lyon would leave ice in her side and the only it would heal, was to let it melt. A whole ear she put up with it.

"Wow where did Bobo go?!" Happy screamed. They all turned around to find him gone. "Did he fall out?" Gray asked. "No we would have heard a splash if he did" Mortis said. Gray turned around and said "uh Mortis." She turned around to see a massive tidal wave slowly hovering over the boat. "Tsunami!" she shouted. "Hang on to the boat!" Gray shouted. Too late they were all flung into the ocean. Mortis tried to swim up to the surface but she was being sucked it. She didn't like the feeling of drowning, but before everything went black, she felt like it was the end.

Mortis woke up gasping for air. She saw Gray, Natsu and Happy scattered on the sand. She was halfway in the sea. As everybody woke up and shook off the near death experience Natsu shouted "Alright looks like we made it you guys!" "Barely" Mortis grunted. "It was your idea to ride on a boat!" he snapped. "Your telling me you wanted to swim in that?!" Mortis shouted back. "Never mind that crap! Let's go exploring!" he shouted. "You two fight worse than me and Natsu you know!" Gray grunted, while standing up.

They started to walk through the woods. Even though Mortis spent a year on the island, she was never allowed to leave the temple. She didn't know they way to the village. "There's one village on the map and it was the village leader who sent in the request, it's him we need to talk to about more detail of this mission" she said, reading the leaflet.

"Not so fast" Gray said. Natsu huffed and said "give it up Gray, you can't take us back to the guild, now that our boats been destroyed." "Your right. So I'm coming with you" he said. "There's no way I'm going to let you clowns become S-class before I do" he smirked. "And if you were kicked out the guild would be pretty boring. Gramps may be made, but if we pull this off, he won't be mad at us for that long." Mortis couldn't smile, with the fact he was coming along. She wanted him to go back to the guild, so he wouldn't have to face Deliora again. He smirked as he said "let's go!"

It took them all day, but they eventually found the village. "We found it, so now what?" Gray asked. "Checkk out that gate. When they say keep out, they mean it" Natsu said. Mortis nodded in agreement. "Anyone there! We're wizards from Fairytail!" she shouted. For a while there was no reply. "Let's bust in" Natsu smirked. "You have like no patience" Mortis said.

"Who goes there!" The three of them looked up at gate and Mortis shouted "we're here about the job request you posted!" "Why weren't we notified when you accepted the job?" they asked. "I'm sorry about that, we're having mailing troubles at the moment" Mortis quickly lied. "Then let me see your emblems right now!" he demanded.

They all revealed their Fairytail emblems with pride. "Oh wow, they're here! They're really here" they cheered. They lifted the gate straight away. "It's like we're walking into a giant monsters mouth" Happy said. Mortis laugh quietly and said "sure does."

"I am the village chef, on behalf of everyone here I welcome you" Mokho said. "Pleasantries aside there's something you need to see. Now my people!" he yelled. Suddenly all the villagers dropped their cloaks revealing their demonic body parts. Mortis gasped and placed he hand over her mouth. "It's just like what happened to the boat guy" Gray observed. "Wow your side burns" Natsu screeched. "Not that. I'm trying the show you what happened to my arm. Everyone on the island has suffered a horrible disfigurement because of this curse. Not even the animals have been spared" he explained. "Please excuse me for asking but what you think it's a curse sir?" Gray asked. "It could be some kind of infectious disease" he suggested. "We have consulted with dozens of doctor's young man, but they all agree that no such disease exists."

"How did it begin?" Mortis asked. "You see our symptoms began around the same time the moon fell under an evil spell" he started. "huh?" Natsu asked. "Since ancient times, this island absorbs the light of the moon, causing it to glow beautifully like the moon itself. However several years ago, the moon's colour began to change and an eary purple glow was cast on the island."

"So the moon turned purple?" Natsu asked. Happy looked up an gasped "it's come out from behind the clouds." Everybody looked up and stared in shock. Mortis shook from fear as she had seen the moon many times before. "Man that's creepy looking" Gray said. "It's the curse. Stand back, the change is about to begin" the village leader warned.

Mortis, Gray and Natsu all watched in horror as the villagers screamed and transformed into demons. "They're changing" Gray said, wide eyed. "Why is this happening to them?" Natsu asked. They finished transforming and tok some time to relieve themselves from the pain they just endured. "We're sorry if our appearance frightens you" the leader said. "No it's ok, I'm just completely confused" Gray said. "Not for the first time neither" Mortis said. "What did you say!" he grunted.

"Oh man, you guys look so cool!" Natsu cheered. "You moron" Mortis said. "Huh?" the villagers asked, dumbfounded by Natsu's reaction. "It's awesome. You got horn and stuff, I'm so jealous." "He thinks we're cool?" "No ones ever said that to us before." "Hay! Flame brain! Be sensitive, they don't want to look like this. That's why we're here" Mortis explained. "Oh seriously? My bad I guess we should help them out" Natsu said, scratching the back of his head. "That is why we're here" Happy said. "Get a clue man" Gray growled. "I just said that" Mortis moaned.

"Anyway as you've witnessed, whenever the purple moon shows it's face in the sky everyone in the village takes on horrific demon form. If it isn't a curse, then what could it possibly be?" he asked. They all stared at the devastated villagers crying. "We'll return to normal in the morning when the sun has risen. However there are some souls, that can never return to their human form as they have lost their minds."

Mortis clenched her fists as she knew the issue and how to resolve it, but it had to require Erza. She wasn't there yet! They also had Lyon reviving Deliora. That was the part that worried her the most. The village master continued "the fate for them is unfortunate souls in the fate of madness, we put them to death." "What? But they might turn back to normal" Natsu argued. "If we wait that long we would be putting ourselves in danger. We've tried capturing them, but they always broke free. It's no use" he cried, bring a picture out. "Once it takes all, there's no way to save them. I should know I was forced to take my very own son" he said, showing the picture of Bobo.

Mortis closed her eyes in devastation about what these people are going through and what the master is suffering believing that his son is dead. "His soul can't rest yet" Gray whispered. Mortis looked at him and nodded, pretending to agree with him.

"Please lift the curse off our island. If this goes on much longer, we fall victim to it and die" he cried. "We're not going to let that happen. We can fix this I promise you" Natsu said. "You won't suffer for that much longer" Mortis said. "There's only one way this wretched curse can be listed. The moon. The moon must be wiped from the sky" the master spat. The team all stood shocked.

Afterwards they were given a hut to stay while they completed their mission. Happy was staring outside watching the moon. "It's weird I never thought the moon could be so creepy" he said. As Mortis walked past with a book in her hand, she placed her hand on top of his head as she said "I know. That's why we need to help them." She then closed the drapes. "I'm not sure about this job guys" Natsu said. "Do these people really think we can destroy the moon?" Gray wondered. "I wonder how many punches it would take. You think I could handle it?" Natsu asked. "Are you kidding me!" gray freaked. As Mortis walked behind Natsu she smacked him over the head with her book. "Don't be stupid Natsu. We all know we can't destroy the moon and I think we all know the moon isn't causing this" she said. "But this was the job we were hired to do, isn't it? we can't just take a job and back out. It would just make Fairytail look bad." "What they're asking can't be done. How do you think we can get to the moon anyway" Gray asked, intrigued. "Happy" He answered. "I don't think so" the cat said.

"No it wasn't" Mortis suddenly said. The boys turned to her. She was leaning back staring through the blinds. "What?" Natsu asked. "Our job was to lift the curse off the island. Not destroy the moon. They have been going through this for seven years. It was properly the only thing they could come up with as a solution and they've spent all that time hoping it would happen" she explained.

"She closed her eyes and sighed. "I think we all know that isn't what's causing them to turn into demons, but for now I think we should go along with it so that they don't lose the hope they have held onto for seven years" she suggested. "So what do we do?" Happy asked. "We need t investigate the island and try to find the real source of this curse" she explained.

"You kids can do what you want, but after the day I've had, I need some shut eye" Gray said, taking off his last sock, before he was only in his boxers. "Take anymore off and you'll regret it!" Mortis warned. "Ok our investigation starts tomorrow morning. I'm hitting the sack" Natsu said, diving into the bed. "Sounds like a plan to me" Gray agreed as collapsed into his. "Ok that's that" Mortis aid, climbing in the bed in between them. She closed her eyes and suddenly Natsu started snoring. She turned over and it was quiet for a while, until Gray started to do it. "You have got to be joking me" she growled, turning on her back. She put her arm under her head. "So it's tomorrow" she whispered. The next day she was going to see Lyon again. "You don't have faith in your master! I will train you in Ice magic. You are no long my pupil! I never wanted to be your pupil in the first place!" She couldn't stop the voiced in her head. But those voices drowned out the snoring and eventually she fell into a deep and fearful sleep.

Mortis woke early the following the morning and tried to drag the men out of bed come. "No it's too early!" Natsu moaned. "Come one! Five more minutes" Gray complained. "Listen, you guys either get up now or I'm eating all the food!" she threatened. That got them out of bed, but not necessarily awake. They walked deep into the island. "So early" Natsu yawned. "Yeah, I'm never up at this time" Gray groaned. "Stop complaining and get over it! You two kept me up pretty much all night and I'm not complaining! So let's go" Mortis said.

They pent hours looking over the island. "You really think we'll find another way to lift the curse?" Natsu asked. "Well we don't have that much of a choice. The village may think the moons cursed, but everyone else likes it and destroying it might mess things up" Gray said, thinking it through. "Your right! If we didn't have the moon the tides would get crazy at night and the sky would be pitch black!" Natsu exclaimed. "And salmon would go instinct as they're my favourite fish!" happy said. "Don't worry about it, it's not going to happen because we are not going to destroy the moon" Mortis said.

Suddenly massive thumbs shook the ground. They all turned around to see a giant rat. "What the hell is that?!" Mortis shouted, as it was unrecognisable. It started to take a deep breath. "Haha, practise" Natsu smiled. "Mortis come on! Just like the training session a week ago" Gray said. Mortis remembered and nodded. She stood next to gray and they both placed their fist on top of their flat hand and they said "ice make shield!" And a blue and red mixed shield appeared saving them from its breath.

"Oh that's gross!" Mortis said. The rat laughed. "It's a giant rat!" Happy screamed. "Get up Natsu!" Gray shouted. He was on the floor feeling sick. "The smell nocked him out!" Happy said. It started to chase them and tried to hit them with it's breath. Mortis jumped in the air as Gray shouted shouted "ice make floor!" and she landed on the ice and skidded to a stop. The rat slipped. "You should have done that in the first place" natsu said. "Shut up Natsu!" he shouted back.

As Gray and Natsu continued to kick the already beaten down rat, Mortis recognised the woods. "the entrance" she whispered as she turned to see the temple of the moon entrance. Her breath stopped. The boys stopped and walked over. "hay is that a temple?" Gray asked. "Only one way to find out!" screamed running inside.

"This place is falling apart" he said, once they were all inside. "I wonder how old it is" gray said. Mortis breath was shaking as she replied "old enough." Both the boys noticed the difference in Mortis. "What's up with her?" Gray asked. "I dunno. She was weird just before we left" Natsu said. "Let's keep an eye on her" Gray said. They then walked up to a wall with brown circular shapes. "What are those?" natsu asked. "I think they're moons" Gray replied after observing them. "It makes sense this island used to be called island of the moon."

"Man this place is a wreck. Look at this floor, it doesn't look safe to walk on" he said, stamping on it. "Don't do that then!" Mortis shouted. "Suddenly the entire floor collapsed and they started to fall. "Natsu you idiot look what you did!" Gray shouted as they fell. They landed in a pile and got crushed by rocks. Natsu climbed up for air and shouted "is everyone ok?" "Oh man, seriously think for once" Mortis said, trying not to laugh. "here's a crazy thought, if you think before you act, maybe you wouldn't cause so much destruction!"

They all looked up to see the massive whole was now nothing but a small dot. "Well me and Happy could fly and leave you two here to bond" Mortis joked. "Are you kidding me!" Gray screamed. "Wow it's a secret cave. This is just so cool, let's have a look around" Natsu shouted, waving his arms up and down, excited like a child. "Would you quit running around like a crazy person!" Gray shouted losing his patience. Mortis laughed.

They travelled deeper into the cave. Mortis was only brought down h=there once. Halfway through the year she had there, Lyon brought her down to try and motivate her to work harder in her ice magic. The only thing it did was make her want to get off the island even more.

They travelled down, but Mortis guts started to turn. "Hay Gray why don't we go the other way" she suggested, so he didn't have to see Deliora. "Are you kidding me? You really think we should leave Natsu running off on his own?" he said. They suddenly heard him say "oh wow!" Gray ran past her. She couldn't take it. "Gray wait!" she shouted after him. Too late!

"Hay guys what's that?" Natsu asked. Mortis couldn't move. She was struck by fear again. "This Mortis is the reason you must have power quickly, fail to do so in time, the demon won't be your corse of death!" she heard Lyon again.

Gray's breath hitched. He was no seeing his demon again. "That's impossible" Gray hissed. "It's Deliora!" "But how?" he was almost crying. "How could this happen?!" "Why is here? What the hell is it doing on Galuna island?" he raged. "You've seen this thing before?" Natsu asked, walking up to him. "There's just no way!"

Gray then turned to Mortis who was lingering at the back. "You know!" he screamed. He grabbed her by her shoulder and forced her up the wall. "Wow Gray!" Happy said. "You said his name during the battle with lullaby!" So, he did hear her. "How long have you known?!" he screamed. Mortis was in such shock she couldn't speak. The anger and darkness Ur saved him from was there and she couldn't help but to stare at it.

"the voices seemed to come from down here. "Grr." Gray let her go as they hid away. "I hate being awake during the day? So toby were you affected by the moon drip, you have pointy ears?" "I told you it's a fashion statement you jerk!" Toby raged. "I was just teasing you." "You don't have to be mean about it" he said.

Mortis hadn't seen them in a while. She hated them. "Uka, toby! Something terrible has happened" Sherri said. "What is it now Sherri?" Uka asked. "It Angelica, she was attacked and I'm sad" she said. "you mean somebody beat up your stupid pet rat!" Toby roared. "She is not a rat. She is a brave hunter who rampages to protect us. She is love" she said. Mortis stuck her tongue out like she was being sick.

"judging from the scent I've picked up of them, they're not from the island" Natsu explained. "They don't look like they have the demon curse" Happy observed. "Intruders, you say?" Aku asked. "I'm afraid so and it's almost time to start collecting moon light again. This makes me so sad, this news will displease the cold emperor. We better get rid of him before he find out" she said. "Agreed" Aku smirked.

"If they've seen deliora then we can't allow them to live and give them the gift of eternal rest" Sherri said. "We'll give them love." "Talking about death right?" Toby asked, before they heard a rock fall behind them. "What was that?" Sherri asked. "Over there" Aku said, running off the others shortly following.  
Happy flew back. "Nice work" Mortis smiled. "Aye!" he chirped. "Come one we should have grabbed one of them and got some answers out of them" Natsu said. "No point, they wouldn't answer" Mortis said. Gray grabbed her again and shouted "how do you know all this?!" he screamed. Natsu tried to pull him off of her. "Leave her alone!" he shouted. "Aye" happy agreed. "No. Deliora destroy everything I loved! My parents! My home! My master!" he screamed.

He glared at her and said "you tell me right now how you know about Deliora? Who are these people and what they plan to do with Deliora!" Gray demanded. Mortis didn't know what to do. It was time to explain her year of hell she had on the island and explain the plan with Deliora.

* * *

 **Hi guys. Thank for the new reveiws please continue to do so. Leave a comment about what you think Mortis should do next as in the next chapter Mortis must face Lyon!**


	13. Moon Drip

Six months of hell had passed for the dragon slayer. She laid in a bed full of ice as her the war between hot and cold in her body raged on. She shook violently in her sleep. Her master Lyon assured her it will eventually work. But then again that was six months ago. Her training was a joke. All she was doing was learning the bare minimum of her ice spells and then she wasn't allowed to grow in strength to make the spell worth casting. Every time she failed she was stabbed and forbidden food.

Suddenly the door smashed open, frightening Mortis to cast her fire magic. Lyon raised a shield and screamed "how many times have I told you? No fire magic within the temple!" "You scared me? What time is it?" she asked, rubbing her black eyes. "never mind that! Come with me!" he demanded, grabbing her bruised wrist and dragging her through the temple. She recognised most of the temple, until she was brought to a stair case she had never seen before. They never seemed to end. Her feet started to ache and she was losing breath and her wrist continued to scream in pain.

Finally, the stairs stopped and she was dragged down a rough uneven tunnel. She was then thrown to the ground. Her head was still dizzy. She closed her eyes as her head stopped. She then lifted her head and gasped when she saw the demon trapped in ice.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Lyon asked. Mortis was wide eyed with fear. "Why… Why are you showing me this now?" she gasped. "This Mortis is the reason you must gain power quickly, fail to do this and the demon won't be your course of death!" he said, walking in front of her. Mortis stared up at him with anger and said "you would do that to your pupil?" "We only have six months until its resurrected. You have until then to reach my standards Mortis!" he screamed. He then hit her, before he looked back up at the demon.

Mortis was being held up on the wall, by her t-shirt by Gray. His teeth were gritted with rage, while his eyes were full of the darkness he still had lurking inside him. He gripped her tighter and screamed "why didn't you tell me about this sooner Mortis!" he raged. Mortis felt the pain in her shoulder, extend to her neck. She could feel her scars on her neck. "Gray! Let me go! Please!" she begged, finding it hard to breath.

"Tell me!" he screamed. "Gray let her go!" Natsu punched him back. He then grabbed her shoulder, to help her stand. "Mortis!" Gray growled. Natsu then looked at her to see she really was hiding something. "Mortis?" he asked.

Mortis breathed and removed her scarf, showing Gray and Natsu the full extent of her scars. "The cold emperor was my ice master" she began. "what?!" Gray asked. "Over a year ago I was travelling trying to find fairytail, but he found me and force me to learn ice magic."

Both men gasped. "Really?" Happy asked. She nodded. "why didn't you say anything sooner?" Natsu asked. "How could I? why should I bring something up like this?" she asked. "But if you knew about deliora and what the cold emperor was going to do, then why did you wait until 24-48 hours until it's free?" Gray asked. "Because I wasn't brave enough" she said, with a lump in her throat.

Gray eyes loosened as he seemed to understand. He stepped back. "So, what do we do now?" Natsu asked. Everybody looked at Mortis. "what?" she asked. "You were here, so you should know" Gray said. "Look I was just training 24/7. But I do know they said something about a ceremony at night. So maybe we wait here and see?" she suggested. "Are you kidding it's the middle of the afternoon!" "It makes sense" Happy said. "I'm not waiting!" Natsu roared.

In a second he was asleep. "God, I wish I could do that" Mortis said, as she sat down next to him. Gray sat down in front of the frozen demon and stared at it. Happy walked over to her and asked "so how did you escape in the end?" Flashbacks of her beatings flooded her sight. She shook her head and said "remember when you and Natsu first found me in the ocean?" "Aye" he nodded. "Well I had just escaped from this island. My master did all those to me" she explained. "Oh" Happy said.

A few hours passed. "I'm bored" Happy said. "Can you sing for me Mortis?"

Mortis sat up shocked. "What makes you think I can sing?" she asked. "I don't think you can, I'm just bored." "Thanks you stupid cat" she laughed. "So can you?" he begged, eyes wide. She tried to hide her smile, but how could she ignore that cute face. "I'll try" she said. Happy sat on her lap. She remembered Lyra's song, song of the stars.

Words are born into air  
And quickly fade out in the wind  
But they find their way inside you  
Where they live on forevermore...

It was weird for her to be singing this song again. A few years ago when she joined her secondary school, she took part in an opening ceremony for her year. She didn't have any friends and she thought by singing she would hopefully make some. But when she sang song of the stars she was laughed at by the students and the teachers.

When skies are dark and full of rain  
Look inside your heart  
The light, so warm will and all aglow  
Shining just like the sun.

Happy leaned back smiling at how beautiful her voice was. Natsu was smiling in his sleep, probable from having a nice dream because of her. However, Gray was staring up at the demon of his past and started to remember the training Ur taught him. Tears started to escape from his eyes and slide down his face.

You can see, just how much you've grown  
How strong you are…  
A love will open up to you  
And it starts from the day that you,  
first heard those words

When she finished she could even see herself covered in tears. "Mortis are you alright?" Happy asked. "yeah. Its… Its nothing" she lied. They both suddenly heard Gray sniffle. "Gray? Mortis asked. "Are you crying?" Happy finished. "No. I'm not crying!" Gray lied. "maybe we should just sit in silence for the rest of it" Mortis suggested. "Aye" Happy sighed.

Mortis was curled in a ball on her side, asleep with Happy cradled in her arms sleep, dreaming of fish. Natsu was still deep in sleep as Gray was still watching over the demon. Suddenly the cave began to shake and rocks began to fall. One landed near Natsu and woe him up. "Is it night yet!" he jumped, wide eyes. "What's that?!" Happy panicked. Suddenly a purple glow began to shine on the ceiling and a beam of moon light hit Deliora. "What's going on. I'm getting scared Gray?" Happy panicked.

"It's shining on Deliora" Gray spat. "I don't think that's a coincidence" Natsu said. "Come on let's go. We need to find where the lights coming from" Gray said. "Aye" Happy agreed. They all ran up to the surface to still see the moon light. Mortis's heart was racing when was it the right time to tell them what was going on. She promised she would tell sooner after what happened with Eisenwald but this secret will kill Gray.

"Why would someone cast a spell in this old temple?" Gray wondered. "Lets find out" Natsu said, running on. They all ran to the top of the temple to see a group of people chanting around the moon light. Mortis couldn't breath. Gray looked at her and asked "got any idea what's going on?" She started at him as she started to sweat. She nodded her head. "I didn't recognise it in the cave" she lied. "But they are using the moon light to cast a spell call moon drip. They must be using it to try and melt the ice around Deliora" she explained. "But that's impossible. Nothing can melt ice from the spell iced shell" Gray argued. "I'm sorry Gray but I remember reading about it and its true. Only moon drip can melt the aftermath of the spell iced shell" she said, trying to sound convincing. "Oh no" Happy panicked. "Idiots! They've never witnessed the wraith of Deliora!" Gray shouted. How do you know that" she asked, looking at him. He grunted his teeth as he realised she may have a point. "So the villagers?" Happy asked. "Maybe the radiation of the moon light was being exposed to the villagers. And if that's the case then they have been exposed to way too much of it" Mortis suggested. "I'll make them pay!" he grunted. He was about to jump up, when Gray hit him in the mouth knocking him to the ground as he said "someone's coming."

Both Mortis and Gray stopped dead still as they saw the cold empower walk up to see the group chanting. "What a waste I lost so much precious sleep for nothing. We searched all day for the intruders but didn't find a trace of them" Yuka moaned. "Maybe there wasn't any!" Toby roared. "I'm afraid I have sad news cold emperor. We thought we had intruders during the day but they must of gotten away somehow. I can speak of love in this situation" Sherry said. "Intruders?" he asked.

Gray gasped as Mortis felt ice slowly forming up her spine from fear. "So that guy their leader" Natsu realised. "Has Deliora been awakened yet?" he asked. "It should be later on tonight or tomorrow" Sherry answered. "Which one girl!" Toby asked, impatiently. "The time has almost come if you see those intruders again kill them. I don't want them getting in my way" the cold emperor ordered. "They must have been villagers. They are the only other people on this island" Sherry said, thinking. "then destroy the village!" he demanded. His followers agreed. "What!" Natsu gasped. Gray couldn't believe that voice. Mortis closed her eyes as she couldn't bring up the courage to face him again after everything he did to her. "We gotta stop him!" Natsu said. "It's a shame there has to blood shed" he smirked.

Gray shuddered as he said "that voice. No. It can't be." "I've had enough of this sneaking around business" Natsu shouted at the top of his voice. He breathed fire out as he shouted "it wasn't the villagers we're the intruders you're after!" He smirked as everybody turned to them. Mortis stood up with her legs shaking. She gritted her teeth to try and hide the fear. Sherrie saw Mortis's and Natsu's guild marks. "I know that emblem. They're from Fairytail." "Interesting. The villagers must of gone to magical guild for help" Yuka guessed. They all saw Mortis and gasped. "She's back!" Toby said. Mortis clenched her fists. Gray and Natsu turned and looked at her.

She then looked at the cold emperor. Suddenly all the fear she had turned to anger and rage. "Don't worry about them. Go eradicate the village" he ordered. "But why?" Nastu asked. "Anyone who stands in my way, deliberately or not, is my enemy!" he smirked. "Say what!" Natsu roared. He lit his flames and ran at him, but Gray over took him shouting "why you! Stop this crazy ceremony right now!" and he used his ice magic to attack.

The cold emperor jumped and used the same attack. Mortis jump and did the same. Green, blue and red ice collided with each other and then shattered. "Wow they all used their ice magic" Happy said. Thy all stared at each other, ready to attack. "Lyon!" Gray growled. "So Gray knows him too" Natsu whispered. "How could you. Do you have any idea what you're doing!" he shouted. "Oh Gray. It's been quit a while hasn't it" he said. He then turned to Mortis. "And you. I wouldn't expect to see you again so soon. You survived my attacks then. I'm quite impressed."

Gray looked at Mortis and saw a few scars peeping over her scarf. "So it was you who beat her!" Gray shouted. "It was you! I'll burn you to a crisp!" Natsu threatened. "No don't!" Mortis shouted. He stopped as he heard the rage in her voice. "How could you! Do you have any idea what your doing?!" "Oh Gray to think you were one of the wizards called to help those poor villagers. Did you come knowing you would find me?" he wondered. "And Mortis. Well there is no doubt you knew. Did you come to save them or come back to die trying to stop me?" "Or is all of this just coincidence? Not that it makes any difference to me" "An aquintance of yours cold emperor?" Yuka asked. "Do as you were ordered. I can handle the intruders on my own" he spat. The three nodded and left.

"Hay wait! Come back here" he shouted, running towards Lyon. "No Natsu don't go near him!" Gray shouted. "Happy take Natsu to the village and stop them!" Mortis shouted. "Aye!" he shouted. He grabbed him just as he was about to be trapped in ice. "No happy stop. Put me down!" he shouted. "Natsu don't you see. We need to get to the village to save the villagers" Happy argued. "But we can't leave Gray and Mortis!"

"Natsu please. If we don't get there in time, who will save them!" he cried. It was a shock for Happy to see someone so cold hearted. Natsu calmed down and saw his blue friend cry. "Ok buddy. Let's scout the island, then we go back for them yeah?" he suggested. Happy sniffled the tears away as he said "ok."

The three of them stood there, glaring at each other. Mortis wanted this fight. Gray can have Deliora, but she was going to have Lyon. "So Mortis, you seem to be more smart about your attacks now. You got your friend out of here before I trapped him. Very clever" he smirked. "I may have been gone for a short time, but I've grown so much in that time" she said. "Maybe. I'm sure we will see."

"I don't understand why yoru trying to pull the superior act with us Lyon, you're not!" Gray shouted. "We are not Ur students anymore!" "And I'm not your student anymore!" Mortis shouted, walked beside Gray. "No, she's my student!"

"How pitiful. I am fully aware of that, painfully aware" he said, taking off his helmet. "Ur is no longer of this world." "Her final act was sealing that demon away, are you really so callas that you would destroy our masters legacy?!" Lyon's cold eyes pinned on the pair as he said "you were the one who killed Ur, not Deliora. And you would choose a murderer as a master for your ice training, you make me sick and you both don't even show any guilt how cruel!" "Your one to talk!" Mortis shouted.

Everybody had turned and stared at the three. "Forget it Gray, you know you are the one who killed Ur. I surprised you have the gut to peak her name!" he shouted, activating his ice magic. Mortis didn't have enough time to protect them and they were both sent flying into the rubble. "Argh!" she whimpered on little breath. "Lyon" he gasped, standing up. Mortis rolled to his side and she tried to lean up. "What's wrong? Maybe the guilt is finally getting to you" Lyon suggested. "you're as weak as ever!"

Mortis gritted her teeth and she stood up and placed her fist in the palm of her hand. "I'm warning you both, don't interfere. Whether you like it or not, I'm resurrecting Deliora." "I won't let you!" Gray said. Lyon dropped his helmet and said "It's like old times, but I've grown much stronger since then. Ice make eagle!" they flew straight towards him. "Ice make shield!" Gray summoned. Mortis jumped with him shouted "Ice make sword!" two swords grew in her hand. As the eagle flew over the shield she destroyed them with her swords. "how did you know to do that?" Gray asked. "You really think now is the time for questions? Here take this!" she said, give him a sword.

"You still create inanimate objects. Mine is creating living creatures, active ice make magic. Did you forget my ice has the ability to move?" he said as he sent us from under their feet. They both jumped in opposite directions, to avoid the attack. "Ice make hammer!" Gray shouted. "Ice make canon!" Mortis shouted, shooting it at him.

Lyon blocked both the attacks. "How pathetic. You both still you two hands when casting your spells!" Lyon mocked. "One handed ice spells are unbalanced!" Mortis shouted. "you should know that as that's what Ur taught us!" Gray shouted. "I am an exception. I surpassed Ur a long time ago!" Lyon smirked. "Shut your mouth! Ice make Grysher" Gray shouted. "Ice make dome!" Mortis shouted, sealing him and Grays ice in a dome. She hoped by coming their ice magic, they would become strong enough to defeat him.

Everyone else was running away to avoid getting hurt. But Lyon still broke free. "How?" Mortis gasped. She can't lose again. "Nothing has change. I was always the superior student and I still am. I can cast spells with one hand while you both still rely on two. It's just like the old days. We may have chosen different paths but our ranking as wizards never change."

He rose his hand and attacked them both from beneath they're feet. Mortis was thrown against a wall, hitting her head, while Gray landed in a pile of rubble. "All I ever dreamed of was to defeat Ur in power. But you took that from me Gray. I thought I lost my dream. But then I realized if I can defeat Deliora I would have done what Ur couldn't do. I will then have surpassed Ur!" "Listen to me. That thing destroyed everything we cared about and you want to bring it back to prove how strong you are. Please you can't do this!" he begged.

Mortis saw the anger rise inside Lyon. "Gray move!" she shouted. But he was then hit. And so was she. She tried to get a grip to stop herself skidded across the concrete. "please you can't do this. Really!" he shouted. "Funny you say that. Those were the words we said to you on that fateful day. Have you forgotten. Because you challenged Deliora, that Ur lost her life!" Lyon shouted as he casted a massive ice fist at Gray.

"I can't even stand you saying her name in my presence. Be gone!" he shouted. Mortis ran up and shouted "Ice make saw!" but Lyon dodges the attack and kneed her in the stomach and punched her in the face to the floor. "This is the end Gray!" Lyon shouted. He sent one final attack at Gray knocking him down for good. Gray saw blurred and darkness fill his vision as he watched take Mortis away with him as she tried to struggle. "Gray!" she shouted as he fell unconscious.

* * *

 **Hey guys. I'm so sorry I made you guys wait over a YEAR! Please leave a review they help me get motivated to write the next chapters. So Mortis captured by her old master. What will she do now?**


	14. Natsu vs Yuka The Wave User

"No Gray! Please wake up! Gray!" Mortis shouted as she was dragged away. Lyon sealed her wristed in ice behind her back. "He won't be helping you anytime soon. And by the time he can, you'll be long gone" Lyon laughed. He dragged her back in temple and threw her up against a wall. "You underestimate what a fairytail wizard is capable of" Mortis spat. "Oh really. Well if they let a weak kid like you, then they are no match for me" he smirked.

She couldn't hold back her rage anymore. "Fire dragon roar!" she shouted. Fire covered Lyon. She thought she might have actually caught him off guard. But when the fire faded, he was just standing there, untouched from the fire. Then he turned to ice and broke. "Nice try" he smirked from the side of her. He then kicked her.

She spat out the blood that had pooled in her mouth. "You know you're not going to get away with this!" she smirked, with blood covering her chin. "I beg to differ. When Delora is resurrected, you will face it first, then when it kills you I will then achieve my dream!" he laughed. "You don't know the truth strength of Natsu and Gray together" she said.

"Ok Happy lets fly back and see how they're doing" Natsu said. "Aye" Happy said, flying back to the top of the temple. "Look there's Gray. He looks hurt" Happy said, landing. Natsu ran over and saw him on the ground. "Get up Gray. Come on get up" he said. "Na…tsu" Gray gasped. "He beat you pretty bad huh?"

Happy looked around and asked "where's Mortis?" Gray couldn't say anything as his eyes watered. "Gray?" Natsu asked. "natsu" he sobbed. "I'm sorry." Everybody was silent as he sobbed. "I… tried to stop him. He took her. He urgh… hurt her bad and took her. She's ack in her hell! I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry!" he yelled, as he cried. "Shut up!" Natsu roared. But Gray didn't listen. "I shouldn't be anyones master if I can't protect them!"

"Gray!" Natsu roared. "you did your best to save her. Lyon is hell bent on power and unbalances and that will damage all balance together. You did your best." Gray couldn't help but to cry. "You should hit me with full force. I couldn't save her. I couldn't save your sister."

Natsu took a step back from the sudden shock. "My sister?" he asked. They had joked about it when they were locked up by the magic council, but he never suspected the guild thought it to be true. Yes, they were both taught by Igneel, so does that make them siblings. If so, are Gray and Lyon brothers?

"Happy, take Gray back to the village. I'll run down and get there before you guys" he said. "What about Mortis?" he asked, as he picked Gray up. "She's a fairytail wizard isn't she?" he asked. "Aye?" Happy said. "Then she can handle herself for now. Those villagers will die if we don't get there in time." Happy nodded as his eyes watered. "hey pal, she'll be ok" Natsu said, forcing a smile. Happy nodded as he cried "Aye" and flew off. Natsu looked down and said "hold on. If not for yourself then for me Happy and Gray. Please" he said. "Big brother is coming."

Lyon had finished beating mortis and had left. Mortis stared at the stone wall, blood dripping into a puddle on the floor, soon mixed in with her silent tears. Why was he so much more violent in this world. So many little differences she has noticed, but Lyon was never this cruel or viscous. Maybe he would have been this cruel if he had a student in the anime.

Mortis started to grit her teeth as when she realized she was here in this universe she wasn't going to be the weak, helpless little girl she used to be. But she couldn't seem to save herself or anybody else. She let out a few sobs as she realized she couldn't just lay there on the stone floor of her old room and let Lyon bring her down. She didn't want her father's training to go to waste. She sat down in the centre of the room and closed her eyes, knowing she would regret what she was about to do. If she couldn't break the door down then it was…

"Fire dragon roar!" she was sent flying with full force through the brick wall of her room and she landed out on the ground out side of the temple. She tried to catch her breath as she was winded. Her ice cuffs had broken in the process, but her wrists were still stick in the ice. She slowly crawled away and eventually stood up, walked away and soon was running.

Natsu was in the village trying to warn everyone. "The people who did this to you are on their way to kill you all, you have to get out of here!" Suddenly the village chef yelled "Why haven't you destroyed the moon!" "I told you, it's not the moon, the people responsible are coming here to destroy the village, get out of here!" Natsu shouted. "I won't leave bobo's grave!" he screamed. Happy arrived and put Gray down. "Natsu!" Happy screamed. "Happy. Did you see them on your way here?" he asked. "No" he said.

"Look if you're not going to leave then prepare to fight!" Natsu shouted. "Fight?" "We can't fight!" "We only have out wooden spears" "Why don't we just protest against them?" "We didn't do anything!" Natsu didn't know what else to do, to get these people to run or fight. "LOOK!" shouted Gray. She was slowly standing up. "The people who did this to you have also done this to me" he said, showing his wounds. "And this to me!"

Everybody turned around to see Mortis standing on top of a village hut. With ice around her wrists, causing bruising. She was covered in blood and cuts from Lyon's beatings. Her clothes were torn. She looks like she couldn't stand. But what everyone noticed, was the anger and rage blazing in her eyes.

"Mortis" Gray gasped. Mortis jumped down from on top of the hut and walked towards Gray. "Mortis, I'm so sorry!" Gray shouted, desperate. "Shut up!" Mortis shouted. "I swear if someone shouts again, I'm turning them into fish!" Happy said. "You can't beat him. And you won't!" she walked up in front of him as she said "I will!"

Gray was about to argue, when they suddenly heard a slapping noise in the air. They all looked up the see Angelica and the others. "Natsu get the village chef!" Mortis shouted. She glared up at them. She loved how they redeemed themselves later on, but right then and there she hated them all.

She suddenly saw a drop of the green acid about to fall on Gray, but Mortis ran and pushed him out of the way.

It landed and it burned deep into the ground. She looked up at them. He could still save the village. She lit her feet on fire and flew up to them. "Mortis wait!" Natsu shout. But she was long gone. She flew up and landed on top of Angelica.

She saw Angelica with the bucket and attacked Sherri. If she could knock out Sherri then she wouldn't be able to drop the bucket. She only listens to Sherri. She sent a massive wave of fire at them, knocking them down. She jumped on top of her and was about to punch her, when Yuka, kicked her off. "Angelica now!"

The massive rat dropped the acid. "No!" Mortis shouted. She watched it all spread out as it was falling on top of village. "Natsu!" she shouted. But she saw him burn a hole in the centre saving the village.

She then turned back to the other and shouted "Ice make hammer!" and she smashed the hammer in Angelica's back. She cried out and started to fall. "Angelica! You will pay for that!" Sherri shouted as they started to fall.

Mortis jumped off before they all crashed to the ground. She rolled and stood up next to Natsu. The other wizards walked out of the smoke, into sight. "Gray, sit this one out" Natsu said. "We have this one" Mortis said. "No, I can fight. Urgh!" Gray grunted, as Natsu punched him in the stomach. "Natsu… you're such a basta…" and he was out. The villagers took him away saying "we'll look after him."

Natsu and Mortis walked up ready to fight them. "three wizards, fifty villagers, shouldn't take long to finish them off" Yuka said. "She's mine. I can't even speak of love in this situation" Sherri cried. "Grr" Toby growled.

"So, you're the salamander from Fairytail we've heard so much about. What a coincidence you and her work together" Yuka said. "You know we used to be part of a famous guild ourselves. Ever heard of Lamia scale?" Sherri smirked. "So I wouldn't blow us off, little fairies!" Yuka laughed. Toby growled in agreement.

"Pft!" Mortis spat. She and Mortis both threw fire at him. Yuka used his vortex of magic energy magic to block it. "Hay cut it out! Listen when I'm talking to you!" he yelled. "Why?" Natsu spat. "We don't care what guilds your all from!" Mortis said. "Well that's just rude" Sherri said. "How can you not see the damage you've done to this village. We're here to reverse what is happening and if your cause of it all, then you're an enemy to everything Fairytail stands for!" Natsu shout. "And that's more than enough reason to fight you!" Mortis shouted.

"you're just a weak petulant child" Sherri laughed. Mortis was so angry she couldn't help but to smirk as she activates her ice magic. "I may have only been gone for a month, but I've grown more than you guys ever could!"

"I've got the salamander" Yuka said. "We'll take care of Mortis" Sherri said. Yuka had already started as Mortis heard him yell "wind!" Mortis knew he would be ok. She focused on her fight with Sherri and Toby.

They both stared at her as she waited for the right time to fight. So Sherri can control other living objects including plants. She had nothing she was helpless. Toby was dumb and easy. "Hey Happy" Mortis said. "Yeah?" he asked. "I need you to be ready to carry me when I say so" she said. "you got it!" he smirked, ready when she was. Toby swung his nails at her. "I'm sure you remember what happens when my paralysing claws hit you?" he mocked. She knows all too well what would happen.

Three months earlier she was on the floor once again from an intensive training session and a few hits from Lyon. "If you can't continue you will face the consequences!" Lyon threatened. "Fine! I'll take another beating from you!" she grunted, leaning up while preparing herself. "Oh, not this time" he laughed. Next thing she knew Toby had duck his claws deep into her neck. "Argh!" Mortis screamed. The pain had seemed to never stop. She couldn't stop screaming to breath. She was losing breathe.

By the time he finally pulled his nails out of her neck, she collapsed and couldn't move. She tried to catch her breath. She saw the boots of them by her body, as the wounds on her neck started to bleed. "I wonder how much more you could take from him. Carry on Toby!" Lyon order. And the next thing she knew, she was screaming again.

"How could I forget!" she shouted. She threw her scarf off and showed her the side of her neck. "Remember these!" she screamed. "Why do it Toby!? It's not you!" "I do whatever I'm told, until Deliora is defeated" he said, swinging at her again. She jumped and swung to her side. When she landed, she help her hands up saying "wow wow wow, we have to stop." Toby stopped confused and asked "Why?" "You have some mud, like here" Mortis said, pointing at her head. Toby growled in confusion and placed his nails on his head. A second later he had paralysed himself.

As he fell down, Mortis smirked as she said "dumb ass." Sherri laughed as she walked towards her. "I couldn't agree more" she said. Mortis glared at her as she walked towards her. "You know your magic is useless right know" Mortis said. "Oh really" she smirked. She waved her hands and fingers and Mortis felt rumbling behind her. She turned around to see Angelica with her eyes glowing. "I forgot about the rat" she whispered to herself. "Try and survive this" she said. Angelica smashed her fists into the ground, Mortis was standing on. She jumped back. But Angelica was attacking without a gap, for Mortis to find a space to attack.

Sherri laughed as she said "I wonder how long you will last before you get tired and make a mistake. From what I've seen with your training with Lyon, not long." Mortis's anger raged, causing her to slip and Angelica kicked her. She landed and rolled through the gravel floor. She rolled to her front and dug her hands and feet onto the ground, leaning up as she skidded to a stop.

She stood up and froze the hand, that was about to punch her. Angelica roared from the sudden chill. "Fire dragon wing attack!" she shouted. Angelica was thrown to the ground. But she got back up and smashed her frozen fist on the ground, breaking the ice. "Don't you see, while I'm in control, she will always attack you, until you die" Sherrie laughed.

She was right. She slid to the side, to avoid being kicked. She stopped by Sherri. She then jumped as a the foot came towards her. Instead of it hitting mortis, it hit Sherri. She yelled in pain as she landed on her back. For a few seconds Angelica wasn't controlled. Mortis jumped on top of her and jumped up in the air. "Ice make in case!" she shouted. And Angelica was frozen in a massive block of ice. "Angelica no!" Sherri shouted. She tried controlling her again, but nothing was happening. "No!" she shouted. Mortis landed on top of the block of ice. "It's finished Sherri. There's nothing here you can control" she said.

She gritted her teeth in anger. "I can't control humans!" she shouted in anger. Mortis jumped down off the ice and landed on the ground and started to walk towards her. "But maybe I can control a dragon slayer!" she shouted pushing her magic on Mortis.

Mortis suddenly fell to the floor as if her brain was drunk. She felt mildly in control of her movements but it was difficult. The higher she lifted her head from the ground, the harder it was it see straight and not fall over. "You're a strong one. Maybe if I do this!" she shouted. Mortis dropped again. "Oh blam. Twa I gahsa do" she dribbled.

"I told you not to drink like that. You just end up on the floor just like that!" Cana laughed drunk. Mortis was face flat on the wall drunk. "I can't believe she thought she could take Cana" Gray laughed. "Oh shut your face" Mortis mumbled. She leant up to throw a punch, but end up hitting her head on the bar. Cana laughed and hiccupped as she sat on the bar stool. Mortis pulled her head up onto the bar and groaned "Cana how are you not on the floor?" "Because I I ignore what I'm see and feeling and just remember what the feeling of being sober is." Mortis turned her head to her and said "wha…" "Just trust me on this Mortis. Next time your drunk, just think sober and get the control back in your body."

"No. How are you doing that. I command you stop!" Sherri shouted. Mortis glared at her. She was using all the will power she had to overpower the control Sherri was trying to take from her. "I may not be human. But I have my freedom and I will not let you take it away from me!" Mortis shouted, raging her fire. She sent a wave at her. Sherri scream as she backed away. "Ice make canon!" Mortis screamed. She fired it at her and Sherri flew deep into the ground.

The control Mortis felt over her disappeared. She fell to her hands and knees from the sudden release and exhaustion. She suddenly heard Yuka yell. She turned around to see Natsu had just won against Yuka. He stood up and took a deep breath.

Mortis suddenly saw Bobo's grave was still standing. She took a breath of shock. She prevented something bad from happening. She stopped the chef from watching Yuka kicked his beloved son's grave over. She walked towards the rave, realising that even though it's a small difference she had done.

She knelt in front of Bobo's grave. She wanted to talk to him, but she knew Natsu would hear her. So, she spoke in her head. "I'm sorry what's happened to your village Bobo. But I hope you know I will make a difference."

She looked up and day a massive, dark figure with wings in the air. It flew away deep into the woods. She smiled as she whispered, "I'm making a difference Bobo." "Mortis." She turned around to see Natsu walking towards her. "So, what do we do know? We sorted these guys out" he asked. "I suppose we should head back to the temple. Wait in the forest to get some rest" she suggested. "Hey Happy" Natsu said. "Yeah" Happy said. "Can you fly around the village for an hour, then come and find us?" Natsu asked. "You got it. If anyone can do it. it's old Happy here" Happy smirked, sarcastically. Mortis laughed and said "oh shut it." Happy laughed, winked and flew off.

"Anyway. How did you escape?" he asked. "Luck I guess" she shrugged, even though she was shaking at the thought of going back to the temple. "he beat you up really bad, Mortis. Don't let him get away with it" Natsu said. Mortis glared into his eyes and said "don't you worry. I will make sure he will pays the price."


	15. Just Do Whatever

Happy had been flying for almost an hour. He decided to fly around the island one more time, then he would go find Mortis and Natsu. He was flying down the beach, when he suddenly found boot prints in the sand. He flew lower and followed them. He recognised the shape of the boots from somewhere but it wasn't coming back to him. After a while, the prints were heading into the forest.

He followed them for a while, until he heard brushing in the bushes ahead of him. He immediately stopped as he saw the long red head. He held he breath as he turned around and flew away as fast as he could. "Gotta warn the others!" he panic. However he was suddenly pulled back from his tail and held upside down to see Erza had hold of him. "It wasn't my fault! Natsu and Mortis forced me to go! It was all Natsu's idea!" he screamed. "Enough!" she said, sternly. Happy froze as he saw the death in her eyes and he knew from that he was in deep trouble.

"Where is Happy? I'm starting to get worried" Natsu said. They were hidden in a bush, waiting for the blue cat. "It's a big island, he will get here" Mortis said. "Let's rest here for the night. I'll take the first watch for Happy." Natsu nodded and within seconds he was asleep. After twenty minutes of waiting there was no sign of Happy. That's when she remembered era had caught him. She looked at Natsu closed her eyes and said "dammit."

She carefully place Natsu on her back and started to carry him back to the village. She started using her nose to find them. She finally picked up Gray's cent. After twenty minutes of walking she found the outside of the emergency tents the village had, encase of an attack or they needed to retreat.

The sun started to rise. She panicked as she knew Erza will send Happy up soon to find out where everyone has gone. She needed to be long gone by that time. She laid Natsu down, trying not wake him. By the time she did she hear happy close by. She ran off with everything she had. She couldn't get caught, if she did then she couldn't take on Lyon.

As the sun had risen on the sunny morning. Natsu smiled in his sleep as he snored. He then started to sniff as he recognised a cent in his sleep. He then snapped his eyes open and saw the red head standing next to him. "Natsu!" Erza scowled. "I'm gunna kill Mortis!" He shouted.

Gray woke up in the tent. He groaned as he leant up and saw his bandages had been changed. "Where am I?" He got up and walked out of the tent, to see everyone from the village going in and out of the tents. "Oh thank goodness, I'm glad your awake." He turned around to see a young girl walk up to him. "What is this place?" he asked. "Its a storage area that's not too far from the village. Everything was destroyed in the attack last night, so we decided to come here for shelter" the young girl explained. "The whole village?! That's horrible" he said, shocked.

He started to remember flashbacks from the privies night. "Then destroy the village! Understood! Gray Help me please! GRAY!" He came out of it and grunted as his chest started to hurt. "Mortis" he whispered, wondering where she is. "You can't beat him. And you won't! I will!'

"You know, it was a miracle that Nastu and Mortis were here. Thanks to their bravery everybody was able to make it out alive" she said, smiling gratefully. "So they're still around here somewhere?" He asked. He wanted to make sure Mortis was ok after what Lyon did to her. "Yes, infant they wanted me to show you to their tent actually, when you had finally woken up" she explained. "Which tent?" She pointed to one and said "they're waiting for you in that big one over there."

He walked over to it and waited. He felt so guilty for what had happened to the village and to Mortis. The anger and rage he saw in her eyes. It didn't seem like her anymore. He walked in expecting Mortis and Natsu, oh no. He was in huge trouble. "You made me wait. Not smart!" Erza growled. Next to him Natsu and happy were tied up with rope. He knew Natsu could burn the ropes off, but he knew all too well that he was Terrified what she would do, if he did. "Erza!" Gray shouted, shocked. "Why are they tied up?!"

"Natsu got me up to speed on everything that happened. I thought you were sent to stop Mortis and these two fools. Needless to say I'm disappointed." "Where is Mortis anyway?" he asked. "thats something we'd all like to know." "Last time I saw her, we were going to do watch shifts. She took the first one and she brought me back to village. After that I don't have a clue" Natsu explained. "I scouted the area to try and find her and Natsu. I only found Natsu and the storage area" Happy explained. "Snitch" Natsu hissed. "Ok, we're going to search for Mortis and then we're going back to the guild" Erza explained.

"But we can't leave the island just yet, If Natsu filled you in, then you know exactly what these villagers and going through right now" Gray demanded. Erza turned and stared at him and asked "and what would be your point?!" Gray stood there dumbfounded that she would neglect these villagers. "I came here purely to apprehend these fool for breaking the rules of the guild, I'm not interest in anything other than that!"

"We can't leave have you not seen what these villagers are going through right now!?" Gray shouted. "I have" she replied, coldly. "And your just going to turn your backs on them!" "Come on Erza, its not what Fairytail does! We have to help them!" Natsu said. Erza turned and shouted "Fairytail also follows the rules that has been set before them but no! Two foolish dragon slayer and one ice mage think they're better than that. Your brought shame upon our guild by taking this job, do any of you understand that!"

Gray couldn't control himself. "How can you be so heartless to these people and to Mortis!?" He shouted. Erza turned and glared at him. "What did you say?!" "Thats no way to talk to the great era!" Happy panicked. "Have you chosen to defile the guild rules as well?" She asked, bringing out her sword and pointing it at his neck. "You will face the same punishment." She stared at him wondering what he will do then.

Everyone gasped as he grabbed the sword and glared at her. "You listen to me! There is more than just the villagers. Mortis. There is something about this island that she hasn't told us. And it links us both. My past demon is here and hers too. I'm going to find my pupil and help her get justice. Because on the last mission, she saved us all! Now its time I was a master! So do what you must! I can't walk away from what I know is right!" Erza lowered her sword as Gray walked away as he said "I'm seeing this to the end and you can't stop me!"

She turned on Natsu and Happy and they both started panicked. She swung twice and the ropes binding Happy and Natsu fell down. "These events are intolerable we'll deal with the immediate problems for now" she said. "Thank you" they both shouted, happily. "This doesn't change a thing, your still going to face punishment." They both bowed their heads as they said yes ma'am."

Mortis had climbed to the top of the highest tree that was closest to the temple. She had been on watch all morning. She took deeps breaths as her hands fogged up a couple of times from her anger. She hadn't seen anybody leave or enter. No one on top.

She tried to get a plan together in her head. She could try and destroy half the pillars, but Ultear in disguise will just bring them back. No point in even trying. She looked at the sun. Time was running out. Erza was probable on her way.

She jumped down and walked to the temple. As she entered, there was nothing but silence. When she was at the centre, she then had her idea. She breathed in everything she had, extended her arm and shot fire out all over the place, causing one whole floor to collapse down into the hole lead to Deliora. If she can't prevent the moonlight, then she can prevent Lyon entering. When the rocks covered the hole, she place her fist in her hand as she said "Ice make, seal!" The rocks and the one hole was seal by ice. It's she had but it was better than nothing. She looked up with pure fury and shouted "fire dragon roar!" She destroyed a path leading up to the top of the temple. She saw Lyon, Toby and Ultear as a man.

"Lyon!" She shouted. Fire shot from her feet and she punch him as she flew up. He turn to ice and shattered into to pieces. "Crap" she hissed as she forgot about that trick. "You'll have to try a lot hard than that! Ice make Eagles!" He shouted. As the eagles flew towards her, he shouted "you can't defend yourself, while your in the air."

Mortis gritted her teeth as she spun around in the air, dodging them, as they crashed into the wall. She landed and shot fire out of her hands at him, determined to get him. He jumped and avoided them all.

She was looking at this all wrong. Yes she blocked the way to Deliora, but Ultear can still just undo everything. She was there in her man form, smiling, watching, evaluating her. "Evaluate this" she hissed and sent fire her way, unexpectedly. She wasn't expecting ti and put up her hands. They burnt in the fire. She grunted and clenched them to her manly chest. "You fool!" He manly voice shouted.

She smirked. She was suddenly knocked to the ground by Lyon's eagles. "I've flaming had it!" She shouted, jumping up. She ran dodged through her Earles and when she reached him, punched him with fire on her arm, increasing the strength. He flew into the wall as he gasped blood out.

Mortis had fire blazing out of one eye, covered in red, with anger, while the other was covered in cold ice. He looked at her and realised what was happening. Her anger had taken over her magic. This wasn't her. No this was


	16. Eternal Magic

Some people used to say they fancied Lyon from Fairytail. Yeah sure he's good looking and all, but I couldn't see why. I preferred Gray and Natsu. I didn't have that anime crush that everybody had seemed to have. But I loved their morals and values. Natsu, so childish but heart of gold. Gray, lost everything, will do anything to make sure nobody else lost anything. Lyon wasn't one of my favourites and not because what he did when we all first met him. He's a child inside, crying out for his dream to come true. In some ways, we're all like that, aren't we? Some of us have the strength and power to make our dreams happen no matter what obstacle are placed in front of us by life.

Some of us just can't see how their dreams would come true, so they decide to give up in the end. I had a dream once. A long time ago Yeah thirteen year old with a dream. I wanted to escape this crappy universe and go to Fairytail's. And I got my dream come true. I don't why and I don't know how. But this dream came with a consequence. I'm no longer human. Sure I'm a dragon slayer, but I have let my anger for Lyon change me into something I shouldn't. This wasn't the dragon force. No this was something far worse and dark.

Mortis was in a deep state of anger. Lyon saw it. "You were never suppose to surface me, you child!" He screamed. "I took you I because you were weak. Barely any sense of fire on you. You deceiving brat!" Lyon shouted.

It had only been a few days since Lyon started to train Mortis in Ice maker magic. For a while she had thought Lyon was alright. He was praising her and encouraging her every time she made progress. For the first two months, she was mastering the basics skill quickly and growing strong. "Cast it now!" Lyon demanded. Mortis took her stance and said "Ice make geyser!" And toby was surrounded by large icicles growing from the ground.

Mortis relaxed and stared at it with a smile of pride. She felt bad for Toby being the target, but until Natsu, Gray and Lucy arrive, she needed to stay and pretend that Deliora destroyed her life. Lyon walked up next to her clapping slowly. "Well done Mortis. In a few short hours you have mastered three more spells." He then looked at her and said "I have high hopes of your magic. You seem to be a very powerful wizard. Keep up your hard work. It will pay off."

As he walked off, Mortis watched him and started to feel guilty. She closed her eyes and knew she was deceiving him by pretending to be willing to help him, but she was going to betray him. Little did she know that only the next week, when she was struggling with the more powerful spells did she then realise how bad she would be treated.

Mortis tried to cast ice make knuckles but wasn't getting anywhere. "Again!" Lyon shouted, loosing his patience. Mortis tried again, but was having no luck. She was suddenly hit by one of Lyons ice hammers. She was hit to the floor with shock and looked up to see the anger and rage in his eyes. "Don't start slacking. You are my pupil and any pupil who fails me will pay with their blood. Do I make myself clear?!" he shouted. Mortis nodded.

She stood up rubbing her head. She brought her hand away and found blood on her fingertips. She spent the entire night, nursing her head. She looked out of her window, watching the purple glow of the moonlight descend onto the island. She sat on the window side and decided if Lyon would continue to attack her in the future, then she would leave. It wasn't worth it and she knew he wasn't in his right frame of mind. He was too deep in his dream to see reason.

However as the months went on, the beating got worse and were happening almost everyday. A week before Mortis was left almost dead in the sea, she was stabbed by multiple icicles in her back. She laid on the ground, gritting her teeth from the pain and waiting for the ice to melt. When she could finally kneel up, she was only smacked down again. She spat blood out of her mouth as she shouted "why?!"

Lyon looked down at her, in his mask. "Do you want to be my pupil?" He asked. Mortis looked down to the ground as she couldn't answer. "If not, then get off my island!" She finally had a chance to get away. She could escape. But she was too tired and injured to get very far. She looked out to sea and knew she would die.

"I want to be your pupil!" She shouted. "Then get up!" He demanded. Mortis grunted as she slowly got up. Most of the ice had melted and the rest of it popped out of her skin, alongside cold water mixed in with her blood. As soon as she got up Lyon threw a punch at her face. Mortis ducked and grabbed his wrist and tried to twist it. He jumped and spun with the twist. He kicked in in the min twist. She let go and shouted "ice make canon!" And it fired at him. "Ice make shield!" And he was protected.

"Ice make swords!" She shouted and she had a sword in each hand, as she charged to wards him. He was digging for a while, until Mortis thought she had finally got him. She shouted "Fire dragon roar!" And he was covered. She then ran through the fire and stabbed both swords, through his shoulders. Before she could even celebrate, thinking she had finally got him, he turned into ice and shattered. "No!" She gasped. "Ice make lion!"

She turned around to see Lyon's green ice lion charging towards her. Exhausted and dizzy from the loss of blood, she couldn't defend herself in time. The lion head butted her and she went flying into one of the outside pillars of the temple. She landed on the ground as her swords melted. She was breathing deeply as she leant her head up, to stare at her raging master, before he kicked her in the face.

It had been two days since, Gray agreed to be Mortis's new ice master. She stood on the mountain of mount Hokuba. She felt the battle within her body scream. Her ice magic, wanted to stay cold, while her fire dragon instincts couldn't handle it. She closed her eyes as she grabbed her scarf and knew that one day they would work together.

"Right are you ready to redo the basics?" She turned around to see Gray standing there only in his boxers, with his cloths in a pile, by a small bolder. "I understand if you feel uncomfortable" he said. "It's alright. I asked you to reteach me everything, just in case" she said, with a small smile. She undressed until she was in her underwear. She held onto the scarf and wrapped it around her waist.

Gray suddenly noticed the scars on her back. He gulped as he decided to pretend he didn't notice. "So we need your body used to the cold. I know your a fire dragon slayer, so I don't know how your body will cope" he explained. "Lets just try and see what happens" she shrugged. He smiled and started running in the snow. Mortis kept up his fast pace, determined to get stronger so she that when she meets Lyon again, she'll be strong enough to stop him and show him what he put her through.

Mortis was still raging in the temple. Lyon had created many ice spells, that was holding her down. She was breathing deeply, blood flowing from her mouth. She gritted her teeth and sent a wave of fire at them.

Lyon deflected it, with his shield and sent four eagles at her. She was sent flying back into the wall. She hit the wall at full force and fell on the floor. She stopped raging, her magic calming down and she just sat there, head down.

"enough of this childish play now. Deliora will be revived soon. I'm not waisting anymore time on filth like you" Lyon spat. Suddenly one of the ice wall started to crack and Gray appeared. Mortis didn't budge. She could smell Natsu nearby as well. Erza must be back outside, holding off all of Lyon's people.

Gray saw Mortis injured on the other side of the hall. "Mortis!" He gasped. Nobody expected the reaction she gave. She sobbed. Then again. All that could be heard was her crying. "Lyon" she cried, silently. "I tried so hard for you. The first two months, you were so proud. I just wanted to carry that on for you. But there was something else I was trying to do. You can't beat him. I told you all those weeks ago. You can't do it. I'm sure Ur wanted both of you to carry on with your lives and you've wasted ten years trying to bring Deliora back. Why? I just don't get it. And why beat me? I tried so hard just for you."

She then could help but to bring up her blooded face with tears and gritted teeth. Gray couldn't believe was he was seeing. "So this is what you did to her?" He hissed. "She was my pupil and she failed me. So I punished her, just as you should have been. Ur was kind to us both, but I was always superior."

"I'm ready to end this now!" Gray spat. Mortis recognised that line. She stared wide eyed at Gray. "You seem awfully confident" Lyon said. "You were right Lyon, i'm the one to blame for our master's death, but your no one better. You threatened my comrades, brought harm to the villagers and your trying to destroy what Ur gave her life to put away" Gray said, getting his stance ready. "And you brought harm to my pupil Mortis. It's time to accept our punishment, together."

"That stance. Not the iced shell" Lyon gasped. "Gray don't!" Mortis shouted, standing up. "Are you insane. You wouldn't dare!" Lyon shouted. "You want to live, then change the villagers back into their human forms. And then leave this island and never return. If you agree to that then I'll stop. If not, then this is the end." "I don't believe a word you've said" Lyon said.

Gray's magic circle appeared at his feet. "No!" Mortis shouted. She knew in her state, she wouldn't reach him in time to stop him. Natsu wasn't here to stop him. She took a deep breath and also took the stance of iced shell. Maybe if she froze Lyon, he wouldn't, or if she froze Gray. At least he would live on.

"Not you too!" Lyon shouted. "Mortis don't. Leave this to me now!" Gray shouted. The room was filled with two iced shells ready to be cast. "I told you, you can't beat him. I'll beat him. This is my fight!" She shouted. "You'll both die!" Lyon shouted, sending eagles at them both, but his spell back fired.

"All these years I've lied to myself. That Ur didn't die because of me, but she did. And it's time I took responsibility. So I will here and now. I'm not afraid to die. If that what it takes." "I won't let you!" Mortis shouted. "Tell me Lyon are we going to die, or are we going to live" Gray asked, ignoring Mortis. "Your both too afraid to die."

"I guess we'll find out" Mortis shouted. "Your both nothing but cowards!" Lyon shouted. "Just watch me" Gray dared. "No!" Mortis shouted and cast the spell. Both Lyon and Grey stared at her in shock. Natsu was by the entrance Gray created and stood there in shock. "No, Mortis!" He shouted, just as her sight went black.

 **Sorry some of the chapters** **have been shorter than usual, but** **Mortis can't be around for Lyon's and Gray's flashbacks. leave a review and I'll upload again soon =)**


	17. The Final Showdown On Galuna Island

**Hey, guys, I updated the chapter. Not sure what happened with the original. Leave a review at the end and the next chapter should be uploaded in a few hours.**

* * *

For the first time in a long time, Mortis felt cold. She looked down to see the magic had gone. Did it go just before she cast Ice shell? But she saw something else, when she looked down. She saw a dagger in her side. She breathed out a gasp. Gray stopped his summoning of iced shell and ran to catch her. Natsu wasn't far behind.

He stopped when Gray had caught her and took the dagger out. He looked over to Lyon to see he had an empty dagger sheath. "You!" he shouted. Lyon was simply smirked as he laughed. "I'm not going to let a failed student stop me, form achieving my goal."

Mortis started to cough up blood as she sat up. "What does that make you then?" she asked, smirking. Both Gray and Natsu leant back and she was standing up. "If I failed as a student, surely you failed as a master" she said, standing up. Lyon gasped in shock. "Just what are you implying?!"

Mortis finally made it to her feet. She spat out blood and said "Ur trained two boys in ice magic. They have now used their magic to their full potential. You couldn't even train me. Gray has been training me and he has done a better job over the last couple of weeks, than you did in the six months I was on this island. Even if you defeat Deliora you still won't surpass her!"

"Shut your mouth!" He screamed and sent an ice wolf at her. It was soon shattered as Gray had created a sword and stepped in front of Mortis, defending her. "You listen to me, you will not touch my pupil."

Lyon stepped back in anger and frustration. "I've waited far too long for you too, to stop me…" "You don't get it!" Mortis shouted. She place ice over her wound, immediately feeling the cold, numbing her pain. "It's not about being more powerful than her to surpass her. In many ways, you both have surpassed her."

"Sir! I have unblocked the path for you to get to deliora" Ultra had said. "What?!" Mortis shouted. Wait, it made sense, she use her time magic and she must have undone Mortis's ice magic with her own. How could she have missed that.

"Mortis, I need you to try and stop them from reviving deliora!" Mortis said. "I'm leaving when theres a chance for a fight!" He shouted. Mortis started to get frustrated and shouted "we don't have time for this crap. If Deliora is revived tonight we won't be able to stop it!" She shouted. "Natsu go!"

"Fine, but remember, if you both lose again it won't just look bad on you guys" he said. "I know she said. They all joined together as they said "It looks bad on Fairytail!" "I've got this fight" Mortis said. "Are you kidding me!" Gray shouted. "I told you back in the village. I'm taking him down!"

Gray glared at her and shouted "I have a score to settle with him!" "I have revenge to get!" Mortis shouted. They were both now inches away from their faces.

"My my, what a argumentative lot you three are" Lyon glared. "Just shut your mouth!" Mortis spat. "Tell me something Lyon, were you counting on Mortis to freeze me, or did you want to stab her?" Gray asked. "Truth be told, I'm surprised the salamander didn't step in. But I have been waiting for a while now for her guard to drop. And it took the danger of your life. How sweet" Lyon mocked.

"I'm ready to die for my family. Can you say the same?" Mortis said, as she started walking around him, feeling the rage ready to kill him. "I don't need family. I have devoted allies who are devoted to the cause as I am."

"That's not the same thing Lyon. I'm sorry for the way i've messed up. Its clear you need help to see what truly matter in the world" Gray said, getting his stance ready. "You still want to fight? After what happened the last time" Lyon asked.

Mortis did the same. "don't fool yourself, you couldn't…" "Let it go Lyon" Gray pleaded. "What?" Lyon asked shocked. "Just forget about Deliora." "What kind of nonsense is this. You threats don't work so you turn to begging. Does your guild have a dentist that removes your fangs, or are you just a coward!"

Mortis gritted her teeth revealing her dragon fangs and said "Believe me. If you don't listen to him, I'll be taking over and I won't let you go this time!" "MORTIS STOP!" Gray screamed. "Lyon, Ur is still alive." Lyon pretended to be look shocked. Gray explained everything. "Of course" Lyon said. "Gray stop he knows already!" Mortis shouted. Lyon kicked her away as he created an ice tiger through Gray. "GRAY!" She screamed.

"Your an idiot. Of course I knew. But she is long gone now, I assure you. That is nothing me than just a chunk of ice" Lyon laughed. Gray was trying to stand up. Mortis slid over to him and placed a patch of ice over his wounds. She quickly checked her stab wound and saw the ice had another ten minutes, before it would need replacing.

"You knew! And you still did it anyway!?" Gray spluttered through his anger. Mortis was thrown off him as he lunged at Lyon and punched him to the wall. Lyon gasped, his cheek swelling. "Impossible. You both have wound that means you should be on the floor dying! How can you move?!" "I've had enough!" Gray shouted. "I wanted to save you, but I give up now!" Mortis spat out blood and said "I gave up long ago. You've let your anger for Gray, Deliora and Ur's death cloud the way see life. Lyon magic isn't all about strength!"

Her eyes then filled with anger as she said "But I'll use mine to get my revenge!" "You both are pathetic. I'm not wasting my magic on you too. I have to go fight Deliora soon." "Then we'll use our fists" Gray said, clenching his. "No magic. Fine" Lyon laughed. Gray lunged at him, but he was kneed in the stomach. Mortis jumped over Gray and used her feet to kick Lyon in the face, but he soon recovered.

Mortis had to remember that Lyon was the one to train her in hand to hand combat. He knew her skill set and when she could and how she would strike. Gray got back up again to punch him, but Lyon simply step to the side and head butted him. Mortis went to punch his face, but he grabbed her wrist and punched her in the stomach where her stab wound was, breaking the ice. Mortis vomited as she fell to the floor, clutching her wound.

Lyon punched Gray three times in the face before kneeing him and said "What a shame your fists are as weak as your magic." Gray tried again. "Gray don't!" But he was kicked to the wall. "And you, you talk to me about letting power cloud my vision, but its clear you've let your anger for me cloud yours. What would have your father say?" He snarled. Mortis was wide eyed with shock. He remembered about that.

It had been only a week since Mortis was training with Lyon. So far things went great. He was a fantastic master. He didn't seem anything like he did in her universe. She was on top of the temple, watching over the night sky. She way hoping she would see Igneel. "Mortis?" She turned around to see Lyon walking up to her. "Its very late. What are you doing up?" He asked. She looked back to the night sky and said "i'm just… I dunno." He gave a small smile and said "hoping to find your dragon father?" She looked at him as he said "I understand to be a dragon slayer you are to be trained by a dragon. Many people don't believe in them, but we have a demon below this temple, so anything is possible."

"I don't know why he left. I'll see him again one day. I know it" she said. "Is that your dream?" He asked. "Part of it. I just need answers to a few of my questions" she said. "I feel the same way about Ur. If she wasn't killed that night I would ask them. It makes me angry every time I think about it. Are you ever angry about your dragon leaving you?" He asked.

She shook her head and said "Never." She sat down at the edge and said "Igneel always said never let anger cloud your judgement on anything as you could become the monster you swore to slay. Even though he isn't here, I promise to follow his teachings."

"What about my teachings?" Lyon asked. Mortis turned her head to stare up at her ice master. "I've only down you a week. I'm sorry but I can't make a judgement yet as we are still going over the basics." He smiled one last time, placing a hand on her shoulder and said "with the right determination and strength you can achieve any dream you please. Out of everything I'll teach you, remember that." Mortis smiled at him and said "Yes master."

Back inside the temple Gray went for Lyon again but was kicked again to the wall having the air nocked out of him. "Natsu" she heard him whispered. "Your no match for me" Lyon said. "No he's not" Mortis gasped, standing up. She left her wound open as she couldn't find the strength to cover it. "But this fight isn't nearly over Lyon."

"Impossible I should have killed you both, back when I had the chance" he shouted. "Yeah you should have, but we are not done with you." He snarled at her as she said "and you were right. Igneel would be disappointed. If anything I'm surprised you remember that talk." Gray then stood up and ran to punch him. Lyon did the same and they got stuck, but Gray's determination won over Lyons strength. As he went flying to wall, Mortis kicked him so he would have a harder hit. "Your going to have to step up your game if you wanna beat us!" He shouted.

"Us?" Mortis asked. He looked over at her and smiled. "We both have a score to settle. Lets do it together" he said. Mortis smiled and nodded. They walked up to next to each other, ready to finish the fight.

Lyon ran and punched Gray, before he head butt him. "I didn't give up against Natsu, I won't against you." Mortis kicked him int he face, while he punched her in the stomach. "We won't lose you hear me!" Mortis shouted. They all were fighting with all their strength. "Your going down!" Gray shouted. "How could you possible defeat me." Mortis shouted "we will win!" Mortis and Gray in unison kicked Lyon so hard they he went flying to the wall.

Lyon was struggling to stand up. "The cold emperor, defeat in battle by two flies. I won't stand for it." "Then get over here and fight!" Gray challenged. "Ice make, snow dragon!" Lyon casted. It grabbed Gray and bit into him. Gray smashed down his fists and broke free. "You said no magic!" Mortis shouted. "Dont' be such a sour loser. This duel was pointless from the start, Deliora will be revived soon. None the less its too late to stop me now." "It's never too late. I will never stop trying" Gray said. "the moon drip ceremony is started as we speak."

Mortis laughed and said "Natsu will stop it." "Trust us, the second you underestimate that guy is the second you loose" Gray said. Suddenly the temple shook. Mortis helped Gray up as he said "I have a bad feeling that isn't Natsu." "I can smell him down below, he may have succeeded" Mortis hoped. "The ceremony is finally reaching completion. The ice sealing Deliora is finally melting away. Theres nothing you can do. It's too late to stop me. You all have failed." He summoned his ice magic. "I've waited too long for this moment. Ever since I saw you last, I've been gathering knowledge and allies who would aid me. I was fortunate enough to discover this place. An island you can collect the light of the moon. Galuna." He then sent ice arrows at the two. As they both dodged them he carried on. "It wasn't an easy task transporting Deliora here from Brago. And the moon drip, took three years."

Mortis summoned and ice sword and was slicing through the arrows. "Lyon, you've wasted your time!" Mortis shouted. "How dare you! You little brat have had no idea of what I've had to do to get my dream. You on the other hand, somethings too hard for you, you run away like a child." "I ran to Fairytail. Something so much more powerful than you and Deliora could ever have become."

"You've wasted your time at the guild. You might have well just pissed it away!" Lyon shouted creating an ice claw over his hand and swinging it at Mortis and Gray, they dodged it until Mortis broke it with her sword. "You've missed the point of everything Ur taught you. Gray surpassed her long ago and you are no where near as close. So wake the hell up!" She then sliced through him, but he immediately turned to ice. "No" she hissed.

"Fooled you! Ice make snow tiger!" As the lion came towards them from Behind she and Gray knew exactly what to do. "Ice make prison Prison" and they both landed on top. Double strength with two ice wizards using both hands.

"This is what you are. Your trapped in the world you think you see" Gray said. "Nonsense I'll get rid of your cage." But he couldn't break his tiger free. Mortis jumped down and said "now do you see why using one hand will bring you un balanced creations. They will let you down!"

They both summoned their canons "Ice canons" and fired at Lyon, destroyed to the temple side. "Ur taught us that remember" he said. As Lyon fell he didn't said Grays name. "Mortis!" She went wide eyed and wondered what he might of been thinking. Gray then flinched as sealed his wound, them Mortis's.

Suddenly there was a deafening roar. Mortis clenched her ears. No they were too late. "That sound. I could never forget that sound!" Gray said. "Deliora" Lyon whispered. "Not again!" Mortis said.

Once again she failed to prevent the evil from happening. She knew Gray would be thinking he would need to take his own life, but no, she wouldn't let him. Lyon was right that she let her anger for him cloud her vision. Igneel would be disappointed, the only way to repent, was to use iced shell.


	18. Burst

"Dad, I don't know about this!" Mortis was on top of the highest cliff that Igneel could find. She was high above the clouds looking down. Igneel flew around in circles around her as he said "in the life of a slayer, you will encounter fear, this is to teach you to control that fear and use your magic to have your balance."

She was confused as she asked "balance?" "You'll understand as you train, child. Now jump!" She looked down. Her stomach flipped many times, almost causing her to be sick. She knew she could trust her dad. However she didn't even though what she was supposed to do. Was she suppose to use her magic? Her strength? Common sense?

She took a deep breath and jumped. She couldn't help but to scream. Once she reached the clouds, she felt something click inside her. It wasn't her magic. Or was it. Once she past through the clouds, she started to fall alongside a mountain. She suddenly realised she had to land somehow. Knowing the task in hand and how to land, she used her magic to push herself to the mountain so as it descended into the ground, she had a chance to sustain her fall.

Once she was sliding on her feet, she struggled to keep her balance. She saw the bottom in sight. "Finally" she grunted. As the ground become flat, she lost her glance and started to fall the last few seconds. When she finally stopped, she laid there for a bit before she saw her feet were only covered in dirt.

She stood up and dusted herself off. Igneel landed beside her. She looked up at her dragon father and smirked. The balance. It all made sense after that. "Your catching on quick my daughter" he smiled. She smiled too. "Thanks dad."

Mortis only wished she could remember how to balance her fear, as Deliora's roar crushed her ears. It was so loud. She knelt down and clenched her hands over her ears. She looked over at Gray to see the fear he once had as a child reappear.

Natsu, must be down below right now. "Gray!" He looked at her as she said "I'm sorry!" And then left him. "Wait! Where are you going?! Stop! I can't loose you too!" He screamed. She clenched her teeth as she ran to the under ground, where Deliora was.

She heard him scream in pain. "Natsu!" She shouted. She ran in to see the ceiling collapsing in. "I don't give a crap about you and your muddies. I just want you off this stinking island!" He shouted, as he destroyed the incoming threat. When he landed, he saw her "Are you alright?!" He shouted. She saw the demon and her heart almost jumped out of her chest.

"Take care of him! I'll sort out Deliora!" She said. "You got it RAH!" He screamed. Mortis looked at up at the demon and stared at it. It looked down at her. "You know I hate you. You caused Gray so much pain and fear. It's because of you Lyon has become twisted in an unrealistic dream. And it's because of you, I'm sacrificing myself."

It suddenly screamed as it was finally released from it's ice. "Thank you" she turned around to see Gray, letting the water fall between his fingers. "Gray, me you and Mortis, need to take it out, now!"

"Forget it!" Both the boys looked at Mortis. "I told both of you, this is my fight!" she shouted. "No. None of you aren't nearly strong enough." They all saw Lyon pull himself along on the floor, towards the demon. "But I can. Finally my dream will become reality. I will become stronger than Ur. And stronger than all of you!" Gray punch him out.

"Your an idiot. And I won't forgive you" she grunted. Natsu gasped when he heard her. The demon roared, as Mortis turned around. She summoned her ice. "This is the only way dad, I'm sorry" she said. Before she could even summon iced shell, Natsu tackled her to the ground and pinned her down, as his veins raged. "What are you doing?!" "Listen to me. I knew since I met you, you were hiding something and now all your scars make sense. Igneel would understand. He's are dad, he loves us no matter the mistakes we make!" He shouted.

"You don't know that Natsu!" "Yes I do! I'm your brother and I forgive you! I'll love you no matter what. I love just as much as anyone in the guild!" Natsu said. "Natsu" Mortis whispered as he released her.

What none of them realised was Gray had summon iced shell. "Gray no!" Mortis shouted. "Let me do this. This is the only way I'll be able to live on." Natsu attempted to get close as he shouted "I won't let you do it Gray. Your family!" Mortis used her ice magic, to cut her way through, to stand in front of him. "Mortis don't! Let me do this, please!" He begged.

The demon looked down at her and roared as he threw his fist down at her. Mortis pushed all her anger for Lyon and what he did to her into her fist and it lit up white hot and punched the demon. It screamed as it cracked. She stood tall as she glared at it. "I hope this hurts!" She screamed as she sent one last punch. Its core cracked and crumbled to the floor.

"NO!" Lyon shouted. "My dream. You bitch, you took my dream away from me! How could you?!" "I didn't!" She shouted. "The demon wasn't strong as before. The ice was alive. Ur spent ten years weakening it." Gray fell to his knees and cried in his hands. "Thank you master. You saved me again" he cried. "No. How…" Lyon gasped.

Two hours later, everyone was on the beach. "Alright we did it" Natsu yelled. "I can't believe it" Gray smiled. "where going to be S class wizards, I know it" Happy yelled. Mortis walked over to Lyon, who sat by a bolder. She stared down at him, before kicking him in the stomach and punching his face.

"What are you doing?!" Ezra demanded. "That is small, compared to the pain you put me through" she spat. "What's your point?" Lyon asked. "I don't have one" she went into her pocket and brought out a small vail from her pocket. He looked confused as she threw it to him. She then gave a second to Gray, who walked up beside her. I managed to save some of Ur's ice. I know she would want you two to have this, even if I think one of you don't deserves it" she said, as she walked away.

Lyon couldn't believe the kindness she just gave him. "Master" he whispered. It was in that moment he realised that the time and effort he put into, trying to killing Deliora and surpass Ur was nothing. Maybe he could join a guild and live his life, just like Ur lived hers. She didn't spent her life, trying to get stronger.

"Come on, we need to go home and lets see how everybody reacts when we come home, with the job finished!" Natsu said. "Sounds good to me" Gray smiled. "We can't, you dunts!" Mortis shouted. The boys looked at her, confused. "I'm surprised you know" Ezra said. She looked at her, with her arms crossed. Natsu thought she looked fed up. "Should I?" Ezra asked. "No, I'll explain."

"We came here to lift the curse of galuna island. We were side tracked by Deliora. The chief wanted us to destroy the moon. So thats what we must do." "Are you serious!" Gray and Natsu asked. "She's right. I'm impressed. We must destroy the moon and Mortis, I'll need your help" Ezra said. Mortis nodded, knowing what she needed help with.

They started to walk back to the village. "I must ask. How do you know all this?" Ezra asked. "I'm a wizard, it's good to know about a few things." "I'll have to give you some more credit in the future, however it was reckless to go on this S-class quest" she said. "Erza, I didn't join them for this quest." She smiled as she said "I understand. However, judgement will be brought upon you, when we get back." Mortis nodded her head as she said "I get it."

On their way back they stopped in shock. The village was back to normal. Like it had never been touched. Mortis had to try and act surprised. She knew it all along. "Wow hey, what's happened here? It was all destroyed."

"I know, how weird is this?" Gray asked, confused. Natsu kept hitting the houses saying it shouldn't be like that, it's like they went back in time. "Natsu shut up!" Gray moaned. "And now it's all back to normal, you shouldn't touch a thing in this village" Mortis smirked. "Are you saying I destroy everything I touch?!" He demanded. Her smirked grew as she said "you know that answer to that."

She then saw him thinking to himself. She knew he had figured it out. "Who cares" he and Happy said. Mortis then noticed the chef by Bobo's grave. She smiled as she remember she had stopped it from being destroy and saved the chef from unnecessary pain. She walked over as he said "you and wizard friends used magic to restore the village didn't you?" Mortis didn't know what to say. So she started with "It's a miracle sir." "i cannot tell you how much I appreciate it" he said, standing up. "However I must know, when are you and your friends, going to destroy the moon for us?!"

"Destroying the moon is a simple task sir" Erza said, walking towards them. "How can she say that with a straight face. And why does Mortis seem to understand what she's talking about?" Gray pondered. "Aye, maybe they're both crazy" Happy agreed. "i wouldn't be surprised if mortis was crazy" Natsu laughed. "Your one to talk, flame brain."

"Before we do that, I need to ask you all a few questions" Erza said. She looked over at Mortis and she could tell by her eyes, she seemed to know. "She is a weird one" she said to herself. "Would you be so kind to gather everyone in your village for a meeting?" She asked.

Once everyone was gathered in the centre of the village, she began her questions. "let me make sure I have my facts straight. When everyone first took on their demonic forms it was when the moon began to turn purple?"

"Yes, during the day we are normal, but then when thew moon comes out we turn into the forms you see now" the chef answered. "And the moon started to turn purple three years ago. Is that right?" "Wow has it really been that long?" "Yeah."

Erza started to walked down along the row of the villagers as she continued "we've learned that the moon drip ceremony was being performed every night, for the last three years. And each night it produced a beam of light so powerful you couldn't miss it." Mortis suddenly held back extreme laughter as she remember Lucy's hole was originally there and Erza screamed like a girl. She turned around to stare at her as she asked "What's so funny." Mortis pretended she was coughing. "Sorry" she said, trying to hide her smile.

"Seriously. Didn't you ever wonder where that light was coming from?" she asked. "i don't understand. Why didn't anyone investigate?" She asked. The villagers started to mumble to each other. "Well, to be honest our village laws prevent us form going to the temple" he explained. Erza looked over at Mortis and she knew they both had the answer. She looked back at the villagers and said "why don't you tell us whats really going on here?"

"to be honest we don't know ourself. We've tried to investigate. We take weapons we've never used before, I trim my sideburns then we go. But when we get close enough to it, we see it through the trees and we find ourselves back at the village gates." "But we got there with no issues" Natsu said. "We didn't tell you because we were worried you wouldn't believe us." "We tried many times." "Not one villager has ever gotten to it."

"Mortis!" Erza said. Mortis leaned up from the village wall and said "Yes." "I presume you know whats going on too?" Mortis nodded and said "yeah, I kinda figured it out, once I saw the moon drip." Erza nodded.

Mortis felt bad and not intelligent like Erza, due to the fact she knew everything anyway. Erza then transformed. "Mortis I will need your help to destroy the moon" she said, when she was finished. "Oh no, let me destroy it!" Natsu pleaded. "No! I want to see if Mortis is as powerful as she is intelligent" she said. Mortis smirked as she couldn't wait to see if she could do. "Alright I ready when you are!" She shouted as she smashed her fist into her palm.


	19. Reach The Sky Above

Mortis stared up at the moon and started to wonder, if she was strong enough to destroy it. "This is the only way to bring the villagers back to their human form" Erza explained. The villagers cheered as the boys and Happy started to shake with nerves. "What are they're thinking. I think they've lost it" Gray said. "This is exciting" Happy said. "I dunno. Erza is pretty strong but is she really strong enough to destroy the moon?" Natsu asked. "Of course, it's Erza. I wonder what she's going to get Mortis to do?" Happy wondered.

"Here? So that they can witness it?" Mortis asked. "Yes, here is fine" Erza nodded. "This is my giants armour, this will enable me to become stronger and throw further than I can normally" she explained, while summoning a spear. "This is the spear of Harjar, it repels darkness." The villagers oohed over it. "Oh I see what your going to do, your going to use it to knock the moon out of the sky!" Natsu bounced, excitedly. "Give me a break, that is never going to work" Gray and Happy said in unison.

"However I'm going to need a lot more strength than what this armour can give me, so Mortis" she turned to look at her. "I've seen your strength in battle. And your knowledge you've presented me today is impressive. I want to see if you'll help me achieve my goal." Mortis started to shake with nerves. "Uh ok, I'll do my best" she said, walking next to her. "I'm sure you will" Erza smiled, as she smack her hand on her back. Mortis was smacked so hard, she fell face first onto the ground. "Ouch" she groaned as she got back up.

"You know what to do?" Erza asked. "yep, you ready?" Erza asked. Mortis nodded. "let's do it!" "They've both lost their minds" Natsu said. Both the girls walked up one of the village towers. They were in position and just as Erza started to throw, Mortis summoned as much of her fire power as possible and punched the spear. "No way!" Natsu shouted. The spear was firing high in the air, like a rocket. "it's almost there!" Erza shouted. Mortis leant on the rail, watching wide eyed. Her and titania Erza, the strongest female, have done this. "This is bad! What have they done?" Happy panicked. "They is no going back now" Gray said, staring.

The spear suddenly hit the moon and it cracked. Mortis felt disheartened at her strength as it had originally gone straight through it. But the moon was fully cracked and the sky joined, until suddenly purple, sparkling mist was dropping down on the village and the night went back to blue and the moon pure white. "No way!" The boys shouted.

Erza walked up to Mortis and said "your a strong wizard Mortis. Give yourself some credit, you'll grow stronger in time." And placed her hand GENTLY on her shoulder. Mortis looked at her and smiled. "Thanks Erza."

They walked down to the villagers and said "as a result of the spell a noxious membrane was covering the island. The moon drip released evil energy in the form of a gas. That gas, crystallised and formed a crystal shell over the island, that's why the moon looked purple here. Now the shell is broken you will all go back to way you were three years ago."

The villagers all glowed bright. "There not transforming" ants said. "Oh no" Happy moaned. "Why aren't they going back?" Gray wondered. "The moon drip didn't affect their appearance. It was there memory. They're demons not humans. This is their true form. Me and Erza worked it out when they said they couldn't go near the temple. No demon can ever go near a godly temple. thats another curse altogether, that I think we should leave" Mortis smiled. The boys suddenly panicked "Are you serious man!" Gray freaked. "They have always been this way. They just believed it was the other way around" she finished.

Erza shield at her as a was of saying well done. Mortis for once felt proud. She might have known the future, but it also helped her have the extensive knowledge she might need in the future. "hey is this true?!" Ants yelled, hand lighting up. "Um maybe, we did look human when you met us right?" The villager asked, dazed.

"yes, because you possess the ability to take on human form" Erza explained. "Your memory made you believe the other way around. That was the affect of the moon drip you all were victim too" she finished.

"Your all quite the detectives. Thanks wizards I owe you one" Bobo said, walking from the trees. The boy were so shocked and scared, they were hugging each other, with happy trapped in the middle. "your the guy from the boat!" Gray shouted. "Bobo" the chef gasped. "But you're dead!" A villager shouted. "Yeah, getting stabbed in the chest hurt a lot, but not enough to kill a demon" he laughed, like it was harmless prank.

Mortis ignored everything and smiled as she watched the shocked chef, stare in shock at his beloved son. She felt so happy for him and couldn't wait to see him jump. "Bobo!" He cried as he flew up to him and hugged. She laughed with happiness as they all watched the demons fly up in joy. "they're like angels aren't they?" She asked Natsu. He nodded and said "yeah definitely."

"We will have a feast tonight to celebrate!" The chef shouted. "Oh yeah!" Mortis shouted. Erza, Natsu, gray and Happy suddenly smiled at how she jumped up with her fist in the air. But what they boys noticed the most was the big smile on her face. It was the first time in such a long time it shown itself.

"What?" She asked, when she turned around. Natsu just smiled and said "just nice to see you smiling for once." He slung his arm over her shoulders. "Come on, lets go enjoy the party!" "Yeah!" The group shouted. They ran off into the village and enjoyed themselves. Mortis was munched on some fire, when her slayer ears suddenly picked up the demons girls flirting with Gray.

She laughed at first, but she suddenly frowned and started to feel sad. Her eyes went wide and she was wondering why. Did she fancy him? No way. That was her master, gross! Even though she she said that to herself, when she saw the girls dragging him, she felt gutted he wasn't joining them. "Oh my, I think Gray has some popularity here" Erza said. "He'll scare them off soon" Happy laughed.

"I was wrong about you humans" the chef suddenly said. "all these years, we've chosen to hide ourselves from the outside world, worried you all would judge us." "You mean the rumour. We spread that so no one would come here and bother us" Bobo explained. "it definitely worked" Mortis smiled. "I know and its such a shame. Because of you, we have changed our minds, you've restored our faith in humans. We're free to go out and create bonds with human from other lands." "That's amazing. Friendship is beautiful and it can transform a person, with those bonds" Erza said.

Mortis felt like giving him a hug, she was so happy for him. She continued eating fire to replenish her power. She walked behind a building to quickly check her wounds. She felt her eye had stopped swelling. Her split lip had stopped bleeding. She lifted her t-shirt and saw her side was bruising badly.

"Hey." Mortis quickly hid her side, as Gray ran around to join her. He was breathing deeply as he said "oh god are they gone?" "I dunno" Mortis grumbled. She was about to walk away, when he grabbed her arm. She grunted in pain. "stay would ya, just until the girls loose me" he begged. He suddenly noticed her wincing. "Hey, what's wrong?" He asked. "Nothing. I was just checking my wounds" she mumbled. He took a step closer to her as he asked "how bad?" She looked to the side as she admitted "worst I've ever had." "Do you need medical attention?" She shook her head. "no, I'll be fine."

They suddenly heard the villagers stop talking. What was going on? They both walked around and found Sherri and Yuka. "What do you guys want?!" Natsu roared. "We couldn't settle thing the way we left them, so we decided to come here and do it instead" Yuka explained. "Wait, didn't Lyon tell you what happened?!" Gray asked. "He explained everything to us and here we are" Sherri said. "Fine I guess we're settle it then" Natsu said, blazing his hands. "No allow me" Erza demanded.

Mortis did a brave thing. She grabbed Erza's arm and held her back. "Erza wait!" She turned to look at her. "Let them go first" she said. "Fine." Her sword was in her hand ready, for what ever attack they had.

But they went on their knees and bowed. "We hope you forgive us!" They shouted. "What?!" Gray and Natsu shouted. "We just wanted to apologise. We never knew when we came here, we were causing harm."

Sherri stood up and explained "lyon found and told us his plans. You see the thing we all have in common is Deliora killed out friends and family, when we were small children. We wanted that demon dead as much as Lyon and Gray. So we joined his cause to help him."

There was silence for a long time. Natsu suddenly smiled and shouted "apology accepted. Now come and join the party!" "Um I don't think we should" Yuka said. "Nonesense come on!" He laughed.

For the next few hours it was awkward, trying to make conversation with people, that hurt you. Not long after they left, Mortis grabbed a blanket and slept on the edge of the party. Natsu saw her sleeping, hugging the blanket tightly. "What's with her?" He asked. "She's still hurt man. Eating fire and getting rest is what she needs right now" Gray said. "I guess" Natsu nodded.

As morning came, Mortis woke up to the party in a calmer atmosphere. She ate more fire and felt replenished. She snuck behind a house again and saw her bruising had stopped but the colour deepened. She could smell Natsu and Grey in the trees. She pretended not to notice, but knew she would be questioned.

She walked back and saw everybody was packed. Erza had declined the money, but took the gate key. "you said you were a celestial mage right?" She asked. Mortis was confused for a while, until she realised she had told Loki that and that Virgo worked for her. "Um sure." Another one for Lucy. They all walked down to the pirate ship and boarded. "Please lets swim!" Natsu begged. Mortis dragged him on. As they sailed away, the villagers waved goodbye. As they sailed away, Mortis saw Lyon staring at her. She just glared back. She stuck to her guns, she wasn't going to forgive him. She hated him and hopes he suffers for what he did to her.

Over a day of Natsu whining and throwing up, they were finally back in Magnolia. "Well I think we took care of that great" Natsu smiled. "Yeah for an S-class quest we did do good didn't we?" Gray said. "You still broke the rules!" Erza spat. "The master will punish you on our return." "WHAT?!" The boys shouted. "But we did it, surely he won't mind" Gray shouted. Natsu was rocking back and forth hugging his knees. "Well thats a sight we never got see originally" she muttered to herself. "I can't be punished. Not again! NOT AGAIN!" Natsu screamed, head on fire. "Come on, you all will face your punishment!" Erza said, dragging Natsu down the street. Mortis huffed out a breath as she said "let's get this over with."


	20. Changling

Everyone walked back into the guild. "Is the master here?!" Erza demanded. Mortis walked to the bar and let her head fall on top of it, from exhaustion. "Hey Mortis. How did you find the job?" Mira asked. She lifted her head to reveal some of the wounds. "Oh my. Are you alright?" Mortis nodded. "yeah I'm alright. The job as fine, we completed it with Erza's help." Mira laughed as she said "well thats understandable as she's an s-class wizard."

"Right listen up you fools!" Erza shouted. Mortis gulped and joined the boys. "The master may be gone, but you haven't avoided punishment. He'll be back later today. Prepared to be punished!" Natsu and Gary couldn't help but to hug each other. "No please!" Happy begged. Mortis started to feel scared also. What would they make them do?

"Oh man you guys are so screwed" Wakaba said. "I wouldn't want to be you guys right now. But it's seems such shame to see three strong wizards in trouble. But oh you poor girl" he finished. "What?" She asked. "Hey what about us?" Gray asked. "yeah are you pairing me with this guy?!" Natsu demanded. "What the heck does that mean?!" Soon enough they were fighting again. "It's not fair, I'm the cutest one buy far, so why don't people feel sorry for me!" Happy cried, as he flew past Mortis. "Man, I just want to rest now!" Mortis moaned.

She sat down and leant down on the table and tried to get some sleep. "Wow that's one creepy looking job request" she heard Natsu said. "Yeah it is, Hey Mortis!" Gray shouted. He looked back to find her asleep on the table. "Man she's zonked" he said. "Ah leave her be. That job was hard for her. Maybe she'll get away with the punishment if she says she went there for different reasons?" Natsu wondered. "Maybe, but I doubt the master will see reason. She was a different person when she was fighting Lyon."

"Hey you guys are back from your job, whats up?" Loki asked, joining the boys. "Nothing much man, I can't even read this stuff" Natsu said, squinting his eyes. Loki started shaking as he asked "hand on, if you guys are back, does that mean Mortis is back too?" "Yeah she's asleep over there" Gray pointed. "I'm gunna go before she wakes up" he said, running away. "No way!" Erza shouted, smacking Loki down on the floor. "You guys are not taking any jobs!' She shouted.

"huh" Mortis opened her tired eyes. She walked through the guild to see what the guys were up too. "Do they have to be so noisy?" Cana moaned. "Who cares I think they so cool" Romeo said. "You kidding me right!" Mortis looked back and said "thanks kiddo!" His smile only grew larger after that.

"Decipher this text and I see that you'll be richer by 500,000 jewels. Thanks good doesn't it?" Natsu asked. "Sure does!" Happy said. Mortis took the flyer and read it. She was so tired, she couldn't think. "i dunno guys, this doesn't seem easy. This seems like a job for Levi and Lucy" she said. "Are you kidding me?!" Natsu shouted. "Natsu, you're more suited to beating people up, sure you should grow in other areas, but this is written in ancient text. At least wait until they come to the guild, to help and share the money" she suggested."no I'll do it now" natsu, said snatching the flyer back from her. "So it's a translation job, that a bit weird for a guild. Wait a minute, mortis is right is is ancient no one will be able to read that. We better leave this to Levi and Lucy, they're the book worms" Gray said.

"Wait it's written in modern letters too" Happy pointed out. "I thought I told you no jobs!" Erza reminded them. "Oh yeah I can totally read it now. Lets see" He started reading out loud the words. Just as he did, Mortis suddenly remembered what the spell did. "Natsu stop. "What?"

Too late. The flyer lit up and the spell was taking place. The flyer started glowing many different types of colours. Mortis had to admit it looked beautiful, but she couldn't believe this was happening now.

"Wow it's colder than usual!" Gray moaned. "What! Ice mages don't get cold you big cry baby" Elfman said. "Seriously. It's like I can't feel my dragon slayer magic anymore" he started to freak out. The guild looked at him dumbfounded. "Oh god, am I in Gray's body?!" He shouted. "But you are gray aren't you?" Cana asked. "No I'm Mortis!"

"Huh what's going on. My chest feels heavier for some reason. Oh it's so hot!" Mortis shouted, voice much lower than usual. "So if your Mortis in Gray's body, who's in Mortis?" Mako asked. "what are you talking about?" Gray asked, but he suddenly saw Mortis in his body. "What they hell?" He freaked. "We switched bodies!" Mortis shouted.

"Huh, I don't remember lying on the floor" Loki said. He stood up and asked "why is it so dark?" "hmm, I thought I was the one on the floor" Natsu said. He saw Gray in Mortis's body and panicked. He screamed and ran off. "oh no you don't?" Mortis shouted, as she froze him in his spot. She needed them to stick together to sort this out. "No please, I can't be around her!" "Hey whats your deal? Too scared to face me now Natsu!" "What are you talking about we've never had a fight" Natsu said, walking up to Gray. "Not you Loki, Natsu!" He shouted.

"Why is everyone behaving so foolishly?!" Everybody look at the small cat, trying to act tough. "Oh good god" Mortis laughed. "Oh wow Natsu, check it out? Huh, where did he go?" Erza smiled, exactly looking around. "I'm standing right here, why is it so dark?" Natsu asked. "I don't know about you, but I'm pretty sure, I've never had these, have i?" She asked, squeezing her chest. "Huh?! Why you!" Erza went to kick Happy, but being so small she ended up kicking the armour and falling on the floor.

Mortis's eye shot up as she suddenly had a thought. She was now a man. She couldn't resist the urge to look down her pants. She smirked as she gave it a poke. "Hey?" Gray shouted. "Sorry!" She laughed.

"this can't be happening. I've never been so tiny and little before, it's like I've equipped into a cat" Erza said, on her hands and knees. The guild were staring in complete shock and what was taking place before them. "What the hell is going on guys?!" Natsu freaked. "how can you be such an idiot, you don't seem to understand whats happened to us. We've switched bodies!" Erza explained.

"What!" everyone, apart from Mortis shouted. "I just said that!" She screamed. "Stop fooling around Happy!" Ants panicked. "I'm Erza you dimwit!" She shouted. "If you're going to shout at me Loki, do it to my face!" Happy moaned. "Silence!" Erza demanded.

"Look give me that damn leaflet!" Mortis, snatching the leaflet from the table. "So this means…" ants said. "yes Mortis and Grey, Loki and Natsu and worst of all Me and Happy. We have all swapped bodies" Erza explained. "Why is switching with me worst one of all" Happy cried.

"Ah so the ancient Unpulas spell has been cast on you all. I guess you kids aren't feeling like yourselves today are you?" Everyone ran to the master. "Master your back!" Erza shouted relieved. "i had noticed that request on the board. By reading it out loud, you cast the spell on yourselves. This spell is called the changing."

He suddenly noticed Mortis inside Grey reading it. "So who is inside Gray?" He asked. "Mortis master" she answered, not looking away from the leaflet. "So what have you got from it?" He asked. "This stuff is really ancient. I'm struggling to decipher some of it's text" she explained. What she was really doing, was staring at it, trying to remember what Levi did to reverse the spell. At the end of the episode the whole guild got stuck in different bodies. Nobody ever found out how they changed back. She had to make sure, it was sorted within the next half hour.

"Hang on" she snapped. "How long have we been stuck in these bodies?" "About seven minutes, exactly" Mira said. "Oh no" she said. "Why whats wrong?" Gray asked. "We need to be swapped back into our bodies, before half an hour. Which means we have twenty three minutes left" she explained.

"I'm impressed Mortis" the master said. "Let's see how you discover the reverse" he said. "Do you know how to change us back?" Ants asked. "Based on its ancient text, it's best to say, I don't know" he said. Everyone was devastated as the master walked off saying "it's such a shame I was really looking forward to punishing you kids. Well good luck!"

"So what do we do know? And can someone please let me out of this ice?" Loki begged. Gray used Mortis's ice magic to set him free. "Man Mortis, how can you cope with the fire and ice battling inside your body?" He asked. "Learn to settle it down and push it away. Or you live with it" she said, not looking away from the leaflet.

"yes!" She shouted. The group ran around her. "What? have you got it?" They asked. "yes!" She smiled, as she felt relieved she finally remembered. "It's ancient text, so back in those days they probable wouldn't have created a whole different spell for a reverse. They made it easier to say the spell backwards. Ok gather close. Here we go" she read the words out as loudly and clearly as she could.

The guild suddenly lit up and blinded everyone inside. After a minute, the bright light disappeared. "Hay it worked!" Gray said. "Oh thank god" Mortis said, relieved. "No it hasn't!" They both looked up to see Happy with a fish in his mouth, but still inside Erza's body. She looked back at the leaflet confused. "I said it correctly" she panicked.

"Is it me or have I gotten really small?" Everyone looked at Gramps with his voice really high. "No no no no no" Mortis whispered. "Hey, I got a sexy new body!" Mira said. "Did they switch?" Gray asked, shocked.

For the next two minutes all mortis saw way everyone in the guild panicking as they had been swapped around. Her mind went blank. She hook her head as she thought. the others have twenty minute, while the guild have thirty minutes left. "Oh man I need Lucy and Levi for this!" She moaned. "don't worry Mortis!" Lucy winked.

"The shadow gear team is here to save they. You guys will be back to normal in no time" Droy said. "oh yeah" Jet smirked. "when you say we, you mean the girls right?" Mira asked. "hey Lucy" mortis smiled. They ran and hugged each. "Hows my novelist?" Mortis asked. "Oh stop it I'm doing fine" Lucy smiled. "So Mortis fill us in" Levi said.

Mortis explained what had happened, how she reversed the spell for herself and Gray, but then the guild was all messed up. "Hmm, let us see the leaflet" Lucy said. As the girls read the leaflet and do research from books, Droy and Jet cheered them. "Levi, Lucy, Levu, Lucy."

"Seriously how do they not get distracted?" Mortis wondered. "Beats the hell out of me" grey said walking up next to her. "So, I felt all the wounds you have" he said. Mortis stiffened. "I didn't know the extent of what he did to you" he continued. "Leave it Gray" Mortis said. "How can I leave it?" He asked. "Because I said so!" She shouted. "This isn't something I want to discuss, alright. So leave it alone." She walked off before he could try again.

"Ok we think the only way it could work now, is that each pair pronounces the spell. I don't know if it will work, but hopefully, if they all say it at the same time, everyone should go back to normal" Levi said. "We have to do it! We only have five minutes left!" Natsu shouted. Everybody stood in the pairs they were mixed up in.

"Ok everybody you all know what to say" Lucy said. "In three, two, one!" Levi counted down. Everyone in the guild, reverse the spell. The entire guild, blinded the six of them and prayed they didn't get mixed up.

When the light had vanished everybody looked at each other, to make sure everyone was back. Mortis heart felt like it was going to jump out of her chest. Everybody suddenly cheered. They were back to normal. "Thank goodness" she smiled. "Thanks guys" she said to Levi and Lucy. "Our pleasure" they both smiled.

"Now listen up!" The master was on the top of the balcony. She took a deep breath as this was probably the punishment. "I want everyone to know, that the job request was put up by me!" He said. "Are you kidding me gramps?" Mortis asked. "No I am not! This was to teach not just you, but everyone in the guild a lesson. When we disobey the rules and then think we can fix by going through another way, will affect everyone in the guild. When our rules are broken you threaten the reputation we have as a guild. This was your punishment and remember it if you even consider breaking our rules again!" He shouted. Mortis, Gray, Natsu and Happy looked at each other then said together "we won't. We are sorry!"

The old man, then put on a smile and said "then let's hear nothing about this!' He laughed. The guild was back to normal. "So you took a S-class job. How was it? I bet the reward was good" she smirked. "Actually now you say that, here" she said. She gave Lucy the gate key. "Oh my god are you sure!" She screamed. "I don't need these, I have fire and ice, see it as a way of saying thank you" she smiled. Lucy squeezed her into a hug and said "thank you so so so so much Mortis!"

She couldn't help but to laugh. There was never a dull moment in this guild. She loved the way the master brought them together. But she was also proud of herself. She stopped the possibility of them staying changed forever. They never knew what happened at the end of the episode, but she prevented it. She was starting to get the hang of knowing everything and not making it look obvious.

Meanwhile, what she didn't know was, Gray was keeping an eye on her from the other side of the guild, he felt her scars and the war in her body with fire and ice. He couldn't help but feel concerned. But there was something else she was hiding and he felt determined to find out what it was.

 **Leave a review guys and let me know what you think Gray will do, to find out what Mortis is keeping.**


	21. Natsu And The Dragon Egg

Mortis, Natsu and Happy all sat on the edge of the river with their home made finishing polls. She held the poll in-between her legs and lead down. "you Ok?" Natsu asked. She yawned as she said "yeah, I'm still recovering."

It had been two weeks since the S-class quest. Her bruises were all but gone, just a few more days and the strain in her body would be gone. Natsu dragged her along at the beginning of the day, to make sure she got some fresh air. "Keep fishing!" Happy snapped. Mortis sat up and said "what did I tell ya! You need patience!" "But I'm hungry now!" He moaned. "Then go buy some fish from the shop" she said.

Suddenly Natsu's poll was pulling in the lake. "Wow guys I got a catch!" He shouted. "Stand back it looks like a big one!" Happy shouted. "ARGH!" Natsu shouted, pulling the massive fish out of the river. "Wow" Mortis and Happy shouted.

As Natsu laid it down, Mortis stood still. "ice make sword!" And she had a sword in her hand. She sliced the fish into three even slices. Happy took the tale, While Natsu took the head. He cooked their slices.  
"Thank you Natsu!" Happy kept shouted. "Just shut up and eat" he grumbled. Mortis took a mouthful as she looked over, to see he looked upset. "Whats up Natsu?" She asked. "Nothing, just enjoying my food" he grumbled. "You don't look like it" she said. He stood up and walked off. "Hey Natsu!" She said. He turned around and shouted "why don't you just shut your trap for once!"

She stood up in shock. "Wow" Happy said. "What was that all about?" She asked. "I dunno. I'll go find out. Hey Natsu!" He shouted as he flew off. Mortis decided not follow. She walked further into the forest away from him. He seemed so mad and upset about something recently. She didn't know what it could be. She followed down the path for a while. SHe walked out of the forest to find a cliff edge.  
"oh" she said, as the view made her realise why Natsu is upset. There was an old hut made of straw, with a hand build grave. She walked up to it and stood there staring at it. Lisanna's grave. But she knew the true. Should she tell Natsu, she isn't dead and tell him about how they were going to go to Edolas in a few months. But how could she explain on how she knew. She would have to tell him the true about where she came from.

She suddenly realises he and Happy were meant to have a fight. This is the flashback episode. She walked around the grave and looked into the old hut. She could tell straight away it hasn't seen life inside it for years.

"Hey Mortis" she turned back to see Happy walking up to her. He jumped up on her shoulder. "What's up dude?" She asked. "He just needs to be alone right now" he said. "I see you found the grave for Lisanna, that Natsu made." "Who was Lisanna?" She asked. "She was Mira's and Elfman's little sister. She and Natsu were really good friends when they were kids" Happy explained.

"how long ago did she die?" Happy quickly thought about it. "Just over two years ago now. I think Natsu is just missing her right now. We hang out in the forest all the time, just like they did. But occasionally he needs time." "That's sad" Mortis said.

They walked back to the guild to find Natsu wasn't there. "I'm going to go find him and make sure he is ok" Happy said. "No worries buddy" Mortis smiled. She walked down the stairs to find Mira in the achieves. She wondered if this would be ok to talk to her about. "Hey Mira!" She looked over "oh hey Mortis!" She climbed down the stairs as Mortis walked towards her. "I was wondering if I could ask you something personal?" She asked. "Ok I'll do my best" she smiled. "Happy just told me about Lisanna" she said.

Mira still had a smile, but it shrunk a little bit. "Did he? You were going to find out sooner or later." They both sat down at the table as Mortis asked "what do you mean I was going to find out? Why did you suspect I was going to find out?" Mira smiled lightly and said "the friendship you and Natsu have, is just like what he had with Lisanna" Mortis was shocked. "Oh" was all she could say. "I kinda feel bad" she said. "You shouldn't. When Natsu brought you and Lucy back, it was the first time, he seemed happy. Not that he hasn't been happy, but I think he's been missing that particular friendship since she passed. But since he met you, he seems to be happier, better in a sort of way" she explained.

"Better?" Mortis asked, shocked. She nodded. "But I don't think Natsu could act any differently" Mortis said. "You didn't see him before you joined Fairytail though" she pointed out. This was true. Even in the anime we don't see what Natsu was like for most of the time without Lisanna and before Lucy. Maybe he was different and missing a piece in his life.

Mira suddenly handed her a painting. "What's this?" Mortis asked. "Its a painting from what the guild was like nearly ten years ago" Mira explained. "Oh wow" she smiled as she looked over everyone. Gray, Cana and Natsu haven't changed that much. "Why is Happy a dragon?" She laughed, already knowing the answer. "Natsu found Happy as an egg and thought he was a dragon's egg" Mira explained. Mortis smirked at the thought. "Is this Lisanna?" She asked. Mira looked over and nodded. "She was really pretty" Mira said. Mortis nodded.

Suddenly the master jumped onto the stair railing and shouted "hey Mira, can you help me with something?!" "Coming up now. I'll see you later Mortis" she waved. Mortis stayed in the room for a while. Her eyes started to water as she knew this girl was alive in Edolus and would be back in a few months. She could just say it to Natsu, Mira and Elfman and save them months worth of pain. But she knew she couldn't for the future events that are coming up. She hated it. She cleaned her eyes and walked out of the guild.

She decided to walk home, as the sun started to set. She knew exactly what she was going to do to try and lift Natsu's spirit up. What does he love most? FOOD! She still had some food left she could cook up nicely.

She suddenly felt her skin ripple. She was being followed. She walked casually down a dark alley. As soon as she was out of sight, she jumped up and held her hands and feet out to stay high in-between the builds. A figure did walk down the alley and stopped right under her. She let go and kicked the figure to the floor. "Hey!" He shouted.

Mortis gave a sigh of relief and said "Gray, what the hell are you doing?!" "Please let me talk to you about what happened?" He begged as he stood up. "I've told you, for two weeks now, to just drop it" she said, through gritted teeth. She was about to walk away, but Gray grabbed her wrist. "Please I want to help you" he said as he pulled her gently closer to him. She pulled her wrist free and said as gently as she could "I get it alright. If my friend needed help, I would do everything I could, but the best thing you could do is wait for me ok. When I'm ready I'll come to, but right now I need my space and time. Just be you when I come to the guild."

Gray looked at her and said "you go it. Remember we are all family, we look out for each other." Mortis smiled and pointed her index in the air. Gray laughed as he did the same. They both walked out for he alley, spent five minutes walking and talking, before they went their separate ways home.

Mortis then ran home, only to find smoke coming from the house. "What they hell?!" She shouted, as she ran through the door. "Natsu! Happy!" She shouted. She found them both in the kitchen. "Ok man!" Natsu shouted. He was wearing an apron and a chefs hat. "Natsu!" Mortis shouted, while coughing. "Oh high mortis" he said, trying to smile. She opened the window to let the smoke out.

"What happened?" She asked. "I felt bad for snapping at you, so to make it up to you, I wanted to cook you dinner, but I ended up burning it all" he explained. She could help but to smile at how cute he could be. "hey siblings fall out sometimes. Right bro?" She smirked. Natsu gave his toothy grin and said "damn right!"

They spent the rest of the night cleaning up the mess and cooking a massive feast for all three of them. Mortis went to bed learning something about the power of knowing the future. Yes it's helpful, but it's also painful. She could just tell them the truth about Lisanna, but she knew she had to be responsible with this information and just wait. They will be so happy when she returns. She needed to have the patience for when the time comes.

 **I know it's a bit short, but i can't get mortis into the flashback. it just wouldn't make sense. Leave a review and the next chapter should be uploaded tomorrow.**


	22. The Phantom Lord

Mortis walked through the streets feeling exhausted. Not from using all her energy from the mission she had just been on, but from trying to stop Natsu and Gray from fighting each other and preventing them from destroying the town.

Their job request was to collect a lacrima and bring it back to the client. Easy, she had thought. Sit on a train, Natsu wouldn't fight with Grey because of his motion sickness, meaning Gray wouldn't fight back. But the train was jumped by bandits and they had to fight them off. Natsu nearly destroyed the whole train.

Natsu suddenly slapped her shoulders as he said "that was some job wasn't it?" "Yeah, but it wouldn't have worked without me there" Gray said. "Are you kidding me, you mean before you begged to come along with us?" Natsu snapped. "Face it you were as useful as one of Erza's suit cases" Gray said. "You better watch was you say or I'll pack you like a suit case!" "That doesn't make any sense!"

Erza stepped in-between then and said "that's enough boys. Now please get dressed!" Gray jumped as he shouted "why does this keep happening?" Happy walked up to him and said "a little advice for you Gray. Before you insult someone, make sure you're not in your underwear."

Mortis chuckled. "I need to ask, why did you guys come along, I was kinda hoping for a solo mission for a change?" She asked. "Are you serious! We are Fairytail's strongest team!" He smirked. "We have to stick together." "Aye sir!" "And don't you forget it."

"No job is too much for us to handle. Me, erza, Happy and even old droopy drawls here" he smiled. "Don't call me that" Gray moaned. "Hey what about me?" Mortis laughed. "Lighten up I was just messing with you" Natsu laughed. "That's ok" she laughed. "I'm glad you find it funny, I was worried I had upset you by forgetting you. Rest assure it will never happen again" Erza said, while clenching her fist. "Don't stress over it" she said.

They all suddenly noticed everybody staring at them with pity. Why? Mortis then realized, what must of happened. She quickly turned the corner and shouted "guys!" They all followed her to see the Fairytail guild in ruins, with large iron bars coming out of it. "Why does the guild look so bazaar?" Erza asked.

They all ran up to front to see clearly what had happened. "No way" Gray said. "What happened to it?" Erza asked. "I can't believe it!" Mortis spat through gritted teeth. She clenched her fists in anger. She knew it was coming, but she still felt the fire rage inside of her. This was her home. It still hurt to see it in such a state.

"Our guild. Someone did this to our guild!" Natsu said. "But who would do such a thing?" Erza wondered. "It was Phantom." They turned to see Mira standing there, trying to hold back tears. "Are you serious?" Gray asked. "You mean, Phantom did this?!" Natsu raged. "We couldn't do anything to stop them. They got us good" she gasped.

As they walked down the basement of the guild, Mortis had her arms around her trying to comfort her. When they arrived, they didn't see the usual lively guild. Everyone was down and depressed. They're spirits beaten. She scanned the room for Lucy. She was sitting with her team. Levi, Jet and Droy. They didn't get her yet.

"Hey Mortis" Lucy said. She walked over as she asked "you ok Luce?" "Yeah I'm ok, just shaken up. How you coping?" She asked. Mortis looked around as she said "just in shock." She nodded as she said "I get it. It hasn't even been that long since we joined. It's weird isn't it, to see the guild, not lively." Mortis nodded in agreement.

"Yo what's up kids!" The master asked, lazily. Mortis could tell he was drunk beyond relief. But could anyone blame him. "Master?" She asked. "I'm sorry we weren't here sooner." "Why the heck are you all just sitting around down here?" Natsu demanded. "How it go Mortis, did you get the job done like a good girl?" He asked. She cringed at being called that as she replied "it went fine. Master, do you even realise what has happened. The guild is in ruins and your all just sitting around?"

"there's no need to get yourselves all worked up. It's not the end of the world or anything' he said as he drank more. "What?" Gray asked, shocked. The master kept drink as he explained "just goes to show how could those blow hearts are. They struck, while nobody was here. Is that anything worth bragging about?"

"no one was here?" Erza asked. "It was after everyone left for the night" Mira explained. "Its a good thing no one got hurt then. We can be thankful for that" Mortis said, relieved. She knew this Fairytail universe had some differences than the one she watched in her universe. The trouble was she had no idea what those changes were.

"We don't need to worry ourselves about people who don't have the guts to face us head on. Forget about those fools!" The master encouraged. Mortis suddenly caught Natsu's fist, before he punched a hole in the wall. "What are you doing?" Natsu demanded, glaring at her. His eyes full of rage. She stared sternly at him as she said "stopping you from causing the guild anymore damage." He took his fist back as she continued "I know you're angry, but there is no point in retaliating against them. We'll rebuild upstairs and go on, like it never happened."

"Are you serious?! We can't let them get away with this!" he shouted. "Why stoop so low to their level! Huh! I've been only a few weeks and from I've seen is we don't need a guild to have a good time. We just needed each other. No one was hurt and we are all still around. Why don't we show them that even with our guild damaged, we can still have a good time!" She shouted. She had no idea that everyone was listening to what she had just said.

"Come on Gramps, back me up!" Natsu begged. "I'm not talking about this any longer. We'll handle job requests down here, until the upstairs is repaired" he ordered. "We shouldn't be worrying about jobs right now" he moaned. The master lost his temper and shouted "Natsu! That is enough out of you!" He was so drunk that instead of hitting him, he hit Mortis's backside.  
"And I deserved that because?" She asked. Mira put her fists on her hips and she demanded "hands to yourself Master!"

He stood up quickly, embarrassed of his mistake. He jumped down from the box he was standing on and ran away with his arms out like he was pretending to fly. "Hey where are you going old man?!" Natsu demanded. "Ah keep your dress on, I gotta take a leak." Mortis couldn't help but to smirk. He was still funny even in that situation.

"Tell me the truth Mira, how bad is he really?" Mortis asked. "Not good. He's mad right now. He wants to retaliate but we all know that battle between guilds is forbidden. We just need to make it through this as best as we can" she suggested. Mortis nodded in understanding. "This isn't fair, they started it first!" Natsu shouted. "if the master has chosen not to retaliate, then that is what we shall do!" Erza said.

"Everyone listen up!" Mira shouted. "Due to how recent the guild was destroyed I recommend that no one stays on their own tonight. For all we know that Phantom members are still in town and might know where some of us live." "I guess we could all bunk at my place" Natsu sulked. "Is it even clean there?" Erza asked. "Are you kidding, since Mortis moved in with us, it's been spotless, she taught him how to clean up after himself" Happy explained. "Are you serious? I don't believe you" Gray smirked.

Mortis wasn't even listening to them. She used her slayer hearing to ears drop of Lucy and Levi. "So do you three want to stay at mine then for a while until this has all blown over?" Lucy asked. "Are you sure thats ok?" Jet asked. "Yeah I have the room" she laughed. "Well if you're sure" Droy said. "Does this mean I get to read your novel?" Levi asked, excitedly. "I've nearly finished it" Lucy laughed. "You can finish it as I read it" Levi suggested. "You read books in seconds though, it will take a lot longer than that to finish it" the team all laughed together. "Oh wait. I don't have any food for dinner" Lucy suddenly remembers. "It's still light out. Here's some money from us to chip in. Why don't you buy what you need and we'll join you later" Jet suggested. "Need me to accompany you and protect you?" Droy asked. Lucy laughed as she said "I'll be fine. I'll just make it back to mine before dark. See you soon" she said.

"Mortis….Mortis!" She snapped back into the conversation she was suppose to be apart off. "You agree?" Erza asked. Mortis nodded frantically as she said "yeah thats fine." It's agreed then. Me and Natsu will share his room, while you and Gray share your room" she said. Mortis's eyes widened. She didn't hear a thing about that. "Sorry if I seem dumb, but why can't we just have boys with boys and girls with girls?" "Because these two will kill each other. You have nothing against Gray sharing with you do you?" She smiled. Mortis started panicking, waving her hands as she said "no no. nothing at all." "Well that settles it. Let's go" Erza said. Mortis stayed seated as everyone got ready to go. "You coming?" Gray asked. "Yeah. I'm just going to have another drink though" she said. "Be safe out there ok" he said. "Please Gray. I'm a dragon slayer and an Ice wizard. I'll be fine" she smirked.

She was there for another forty five minutes before Levi, Jet and Groy left the guild. She waited another minute before she left too. Night had fallen. She jumped up to the roofs of building and stayed close to them. She stopped when she recognised the street they were going to be attacked. She started to sniff the air and got a whiff of iron. He was close by. They started walking down the street.

"Where are you?" She breathed. There he was! On the opposite side of the street. She saw him and waited for him. She breathed deep, ready to move fast. "I'll always protect you Levi" Jet said. Now! She felt like the wind. She kicked Gajeel to the side. The three of them turned to see Mortis land and Gajeel flying into the brick wall. "Mortis?" Levi asked. "Keep back, he's the iron dragon slayer" she said.

Gajeel stood up and asked "and who are you?" She smirked as she said "I'm new in town." "Oh a rookie hey? Well let me show you how what a fairy scum like yourself looks like when they get nocked down!" He came charging at her. Mortis leant back, as she threw fire at his face. "Wow, you're fast" he mocked. "And you're old!" She snapped back. He spat on the ground before he said "you will pay for that." "Guys go!" She shouted.

Levi, Jet and Droy ran off. Maybe he didn't know she was a dragon slayer. "Ice make Canon" she shouted. She shot her cannon at him. She saw the ice collide with him and mist surrounded them. She listened to see if he had been hit, or if he was moving. She couldn't hear him.

"You don't think I know your a dragon slayer, punk!" He came from being her and sliced her stomach. "ARGH!" She screamed. She knelt down and covered her cut, with her arm. The cut wasn't too deep. She stood up and turned her arm to hard ice as Gajeel sent an iron bar at her. She jumped and he turned his arm into an iron sword and swung at her. She spun around and shouted "fire dragon wing attack."

He dodge that one also. She gave up on magic. Maybe hand to hand combat would have to do. She swung her leg up, to kick his face. He grabbed it and twisted her ankle so hard it broke. She screamed and fell to the floor. He then kicked her face. She spat out blood. "I think I'll leave your scum bag friends with a present" he laughed. He kicked her in the stomach and turned his fist into iron and punched her in the face, nocking her out.

Gajeel dropped her and stared down. "Hope you Fairytail scum bags like your present" he snarled. He suddenly heard multiple food steps running towards him. He ran away, before he was caught. "Mortis?!" Natsu shouted. Mira, Levi, Jet, Droy, Lucy, Gary, Erza and Happy were all running down the street. "Oh my gosh!" Mira gasped, covering her mouth with both her hands. Natsu stopped when he saw her on the floor. Gray picked her up and leaned her against his knees. "Mortis talk to us!" Gray shouted. "Oh no" Lucy said. "She saved us" Jet said. "We need to get to the Fairytail infirmary right away" Mira said. Gray picked her up and everyone ran to the infirmary.

Luckily the guild was still open. The master was out drunk, on the floor. Gray laid her on a table as Mira brought out a wide range of healing crystals. She attack the strongest to her broken ankle, and the others to her stomach, face and to all her other injuries.

"Who did this to her?" Happy asked. "She said his name was Gajeel" Levi answered. "He's the iron dragon slayer" Erza said. "Dragon slayer? I thought Mortis and Natsu were the only one" Lucy said. "So does that mean he eats iron?" Gray nodded. "A slayer can eat the same element as their magic. They just can't eat the element they create" he explained.

They all watched over Mortis during the night. When the guild started to arrive, the story got out of what happened. Her ankle was healed and her cut was sorted. She woke up still feeling pain in her chest. She had a bandage over her stomach, and upper right arm. "How are you feeling?" Mira asked, as she finished. "Got pains here and there, other than that those healing lacrimas did the job" she said.

The master suddenly walked in. Everyone stopped and watched him walk up to Mortis. "I heard what happened to you last night. You were brave to defend team shadow gear" he began. "Thank you master" she said. "However, I will not tolerate any harm coming to my children. They have gone a step too far. We have no choice but to go to war with Phantom!" he screamed.

Everybody cheered and got ready to go and fight. Natsu was all fired up to get going. Everybody grabbed their guns, swords and lacrimas. During the time, she was wondering if she should tell Lucy to stay in the guild and don't leave. She would be safe there with Mira. But Juvia and Sol are in town. Maybe in the battle with her friends around her, she would be safe.

They all left and made their way to the Phantom guild. Lucy was safe with Levi jet and Droy around her. Everyone in Magnolia watched them leave. They were all whispering to each other. "Are they going to fight Phantom?" "that's against magical law isn't it?" "Thats the girl who was attack last night wasn't it?" "She got her butt whooped good." Mortis clenched her fists as her anger built. She was strong, she knew it, everybody at the guild knew it. So why was she getting her ass kicked all the time?

It was half an hour before they arrived outside the doors of Phantom. "Natsu, Mortis. Blow it away!" The master yelled. They both ran up to the door with their fists ablaze as much as they could. They punched the door and it exploded open. The phantom guild was in complete shock. "Fairytail has come with vengeance!" The Master shouted. Then the battle started, with Mortis and Natsu leading the charge.

The Fairytail guild seemed to be winning as soon as they started fighting. A few minutes in, Natsu and Mortis were back to back. "Brilliant flame?" She asked. "Oh yeah" Natsu smirked. "Fire Dragon Brilliant Flame!" The both shouted. It looked liked half of the Phantom members that were fighting, had been knocked out by the attack.

Mortis suddenly saw the master leave to go find Jose. "Erza!" Mortis shouted, running to her. "Go with the master" she urged. "he told me to stay here and lead the attack!" Mortis grabbed her shoulders. "Erza, what if Aria is up there? He uses wind magic right? He's more powerful than Erigor. He could possible use a spell to hurt the master. Go with him!" She pleaded. Erza looked around the battle field, then back at Mortis. "Ok, make sure everyone is safe" she said, then running off after the master.

Ok, the master should be safe. Lucy is here and she hasn't been taken. She is doing better this time around. She suddenly clenched her side, due to the sudden irritation is was experiencing from the battle. But she knew Gajeel was high up. She looked up high and saw him. He smirked down at her. "Everything is going as planned" he whispered. "Time I threw myself into the action!" Mortis lit her hands and feet on fire, so she was flying up to him, fist clenched and ready to strike.


End file.
